Échappez au passé, reconstituez le futur
by heartxheat
Summary: Born in the midst of war, Adele Blanche loses all memories of her past. With a new social status and belief, Adele discovers that her past isn't all that easy to soak in...EdxOC
1. New Assignment

**Disclaimer:** For some unknown reason, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Not matter how much I want to own Edward, I can't...HOWEVER! I do own Edward in my mind, so as long as he's my loyal slave in my mind, I shall be fine and in good spirits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Flashback**-

"How old did you say you were?" the man asked eyeing me closely.

"I'm ten." I answered clearly, coughing a bit.

"Hmmm...Why do you want to be and alchemist?" a woman asked folding her long fingers together.

"People underestimate me. I want to prove myself to my friends and family. Most of all, I want to find my mom." I looked them all in the eye, and then retracted my gaze to the ground, shuffling my feet.

"That will be it." the man stood up telling me to check in room C-562 to see if I made it by tomorrow.

_(-FF-)_

Mustang saluted me as he handed over my silver watch," Welcome Miss Blanche. Have you read your name yet?"

"The Pestilent Alchemist." I smirked pocketing the letter," Fits me perfectly. Did Hughes clue you in?"

"Heh, I suppose. I'm ready to see you work those powers you possess. I'm very excited." he shook me hand taking a seat in his chair.

"Thank you Mustang, sir." I bowed and began to leave.

"Where are you going Adele?" he asked folding his hands leaning foreword on his desk, but I sent him a cold glare," I mean- Adele! You're starting your first assignment today."

I took a seat as he handed me the file.

-**End Flashback**-

-**Adele's POV**-

I dangled the watch in front of my face," What was I thinking? Listening to Hughes and Mustang go on about how WONDERFUL this would be..."

The door opened and Hawkeye entered," Pestilent, Mustang wants you in his office pronto. You have a new assignment."

"Tell Mustang to give me a break. I have three other assignments to work on, plus an assessment." I barked placing the watch on my desk.

"Adele, just talk to him, please?" she pleaded.

"God, fine! But not cause you talked me into it."

Hawkeye smiled as I followed her to Mustang's office.

She opened the door letting me walk through closing it immediately behind me.

Mustang sat with two boys, well, a boy and a set of armor...

That talked...

"Ahh Adele! I have a new assign-"

"I heard, and I also have three others to work on and an assessment coming up. So you can take that new assignment and shove it up you ass." I sat on the corner of his desk.

"Yes, well. The assignment on the chimeras is canceled as of now. So toss it!" he flung some papers in the air.

"Okay, but I still have those other two assignments, Mustang." I argued.

"Now, I wonder why they call you the Pestilent Alchemist." Roy joked laughing slightly.

"I thought I changed that. Why couldn't they call me the Overworked Alchemist, or the Slave Alchemist?"

"Wait!" The armor guy interrupted," You are the pestilent Alchemist?"

"Uhh...yeah? And you are?" I asked tilting my head obviously freaked out.

"Pleasure to meet you, I mean, wow this is so awesome!"

His eyes glew with stars as he shook my hand and his metal suit clinked.

"Alphonse, release the woman's hand." Mustang ordered seeming annoyed.

My eyes, however, were planted on the blonde boy whose eyes were on me.

"So, you're The Pestilent Alchemist? Pleasure to meet you." he almost choked on laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I growled hands clenched at my sides.

"You're a girl." he smirked opening his eyes," I thought, from what I've heard about you, that you would be a huge strong man. Not a short scrawny girl."

"Do not underestimate the girl, Elric. She has beaten Armstrong for her last assessment test." Mustang chuckled.

"Anyways, I wouldn't be talking Fullmetal. I've heard something's about you too...shrimp." I smiled as he glared strongly at me and I continued talking," If you really don't believe how I got this name, then you'll be my next assessment test."

"Bring it on." he exclaimed, almost to exited. I turned around and rolled my eyes taking off my black trench coat. I now stood in grey short shorts and a white wife beater.

I felt Edward's eyes scan me as I took the assignment file from Mustang's desk.

"Roy, schedule Fullmetal and me for my assessment." I spun and stood over Ed," I'd watch out, probably pray now." And I walked out of the office," So long Fullmetal, Alphonse."

I ran up to my room opening the door eagerly to see Hughes in my chair.

"Uh...what are you doing in my office?" I asked curiously," I thought you were off today."

"I am, Gracia just wanted me to check on you since you haven't been coming home for the last few nights." he sipped some coffee," Mustang also wanted me to help with your assignment."

"Well, I've been working on my assignments and I need and I needed the library a lot. For the assignment, I don't even know what it is yet." I yawned, sitting on my couch and opening the folder," You have to be kidding...watch over the Elric brothers?"

"You are one of the strongest Alchemists, Adele. Don't underestimate yourself." Hughes said," I'm here to introduce you three."

"They're coming over here!" I shouted frantically.

"They should be here any minute, so yeah." he said watching the door.

"Not in my office!" I yelled trying to pile stuff up in front of the door barricading it.

Hughes laughed at my failed accomplishment," That won't keep them out, Adele. And plus! They are really nice kids."

"Yeah, Fullmetal seemed to love complimenting my height." I rolled my eyes taking a seat behind my desk facing the window,- Damn Mustang and his cruel ways!-

A knock came at the door and Hughes called them in.

The clunking of metal and a boot filled my ears as I rubbed my face, - Here we go…-

"Sir, Mustang sent us here for our assignment." Edward stated approaching my desk.

I had yet to turn around, anger boiling in my blood as veins popped out all over my face.

"Who...the...HELL...ARE YOU CALLING SIR!" I hissed spinning around quickly.

"Damnit all!" Ed spun facing Hughes," Don't tell me SHE'S the assignment!"

Hughes smiled as a sweat drop ran down his forehead, but he just gestured," Boys, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Colonel Adele Blanche. She will be guiding you on your quest in search of the Philosophers Stone."

"We can find it on our own, sir." Ed protested.

"Nonsense! Adele will take good care of you boys!" Hughes said leaving the room quietly, but quickly.

"Good morning Fullmetal." I held out my hand standing up," I don't believe we got off to a good start."

Ed faltered but took my hand," Call me Ed."

I smiled warmly releasing my grip," I apologize for my attitude. I was in a grumpy mood from all the assignments."

"So, you're going to be traveling with us. Tell us about yourself." Al said looking fascinated.

"Well, I became a soldier when I was ten and began filling up the ranks when I was 12. When I turned 13, I became Mustang's subordinate and ranking lieutenant. I am fifteen and now, as you know, Lieutenant Colonel. I hope to move up after this assignment." I finished and both of them had stars for eyes. I coughed and they snapped out of it.

"You became an alchemist when you were ten!" Al asked face close to mine.

"Uh...yeah I did." I bit my lip sinking into my chair.

"What did you do to get at this rank at this age?" Ed asked leaning foreword.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I looked down at the watch that lay on my desk.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Ed got the hint but cheered up," What about your name? How does that relate to your powers?"

"Ed, do you know what Pestilent means?" I asked looking him in the eye.

He got a sweatdrop and rubbed the back of his head," I'm not that bright."

I smiled," Pestilent means pernicious which means having the quality of destroying or injuring. Destructive, deadly, and noxious."

"Wow." Al sank into his seat," You must be powerful."

"Ed shall discover my power when we verse for my assessment." I smirked rubbing my hands together," Although, I've never been able to unleash my full power before..."

Ed lost the color in his face and somewhat faltered," Can we call that off please?"

"I'm afraid not Edward. Besides, you're doing this for a good cause." I pointed to myself.

"Can we see some of your skills now?" Al asked still very hyper," Just to get a taste."

"Sure," I stood up walking to the door grabbing my black trench coat," Follow me."

We walked down to Armstrong's room. I knocked on the huge steel door and it creaked open," Hello?"

Armstrong towered out of the doorway shirtless as usual.

"Oh! Adele, come for a sparing match again have you?" he asked shirt popping back on instantly.

"Yes. I'm here to show the Elrics' my power." I stated smiling broad," Now let's be going."

"Yes ma'am." He said, leading us to the oversized gym.

We both stood on opposite sides of the gym," Ready!"

"Bring it!" I yelled taking off my trench, now in a black tank top and spandex shorts with track shoes," Give me all you got!"

I rubbed my white gloves together when he came running at me, full speed.

I clapped my hands catching his foot that flew at my head and twisted it sending him flying feet away from me.

"You got me there, but you won't again!"

Armstrong's laugh echoed through the arena and his fist flew into my stomach as I spiraled into the air, landing casually back on my feet, crouching. I gathered my self and pointed at him once again.

He was sent back into the gym wall and he fell limply to the ground as I approached his form," Do you give up?"

His throaty laughter yet again filled the gym.

"HA! Not a chance!" he shouted like a child as he slowly stood up.

I backed up a few and flipped backwards ducking his sifted attacks.

Suddenly predator turned into prey as I flipped high over his head landing a spinning kick to his jaw.

Armstrong fell to the ground and wiped blood from his lip," I give. You got me there."

He regained himself and bowed," Watch yourself next time. You have grace, but you can't always land on your feet, Adele."

I smiled warmly," Always fun to spar with you."

He went back to his office as I approached Ed and Al, looking dumbfounded.

"You just beat Armstrong!" Ed yelled eyes huge," I can't even lift him up."

"He wasn't beat up. He just had work to do and had to leave. We weren't even close to being finished. And second, don't doubt yourself Ed. If you believe you have a better chance at proving yourself."

"Such words of wisdom!" Al spun around and I made a 'does-he-always-do-that' face.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. Goodnight boys." I waved gathering my coat walking back to my office.

-**Edward's POV**-

"Such energy, from such a small lady." A voice said from behind.

"Oh, hi Colonel." I greeted," Yea, she's really strong."

"You haven't seen anything Ed. She told Alexander to push himself once. But she fought with less effort than last time. The question is: was she pushing herself?" he looked at the petite from walking into the building disappearing around the corner," She's a piece of work alright. Gorgeous, young, wise, and most importantly, she wears mini skirts to work!"

Al and I fell to the ground, sweat drops running down our foreheads," Uh, she's only 15 sir."

"I know." he gathered himself and regained his 'Tall and Mysterious' act," you two would make a great pair, and you could use some help Ed. Adele will do only good for you."

"Mustang, Sir, why did Adele join the state army?" Al asked and I perked up.

"I'm not the one to answer that. If she wants to tell you, she will." With that Mustang left us outside. They sky grew dark in front of our eyes and the moon stood out.

"Let's turn in Al." I began walking inside the huge building, not planning to go to sleep.

-**Adele's POV**-

I sighed leaning back in my chair, feet propped up on my desk.

I looked at a picture of my mother which I grasped tightly," I'll find you mom. I promise." There was a knock at my door and I hid the picture coughing," Come in."

Ed stood in the doorway in a white tank top and black pants.

"Hello, Ed." I smiled," What brings you here in my office at," I checked my watch," 12:42 A.M.?"

"I wanted to talk to you." he answered taking a seat in the chair he sat in earlier.

"About?" I asked urging him on.

"Everyone has a reason to join the arm." He paused," Why did you join?"

"Ed..."I held my head in my hands putting on a sleepy face," It's getting late. You should get some rest for my assessment."

"Just tell me!" he said stubbornly.

"Now listen here, Elric, I don't want to talk about it." I raised my voice.

"I joined because Al and myself. I made a promise to him that I would get his body back. What a better way than alchemy." Ed stated," Everyone has a reason."

"I heard about your incident, but mine isn't anything like yours." I responded.

"Why? Why did you join?" he asked once again.

I picked up my moms picture from my drawer, and I handed it to him," That's my mom. The only picture I have. She would always be there for me. No matter what. One day. Before my birthday, she told me she was going to give me a huge surprise."

I paused, getting dry mouthed," I went to sleep in her arms as she told me my favorite story. We were in the basement and I didn't know why. She gave me that quilt she made me that's on the couch over there. I was so excited for the morning to come. I remember everything we did that day."

"What happened?"

"I woke up alone in my room, tucked in nicely. My mom wasn't there...the whole town in flames...my dog was torn to pieces...my neighbors littered the ground...they killed them. Blood was everywhere; the front door wide open...burns...scathes, holes, flames…"

Tears fell quickly down my face as I croaked," Hell of a damn surprise, huh?"

Ed looked away," Sorry...I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. I never told anyone." I sniffed wiping my falling tears.

"Still, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I don't need the State's damn sympathy, or yours." I snapped. He seemed taken aback," No, sorry, I'm just..."

"No...Its okay." he spoke softly," I know how it is, not to have the one you love the most wake you up every morning. Not to have someone to be there to comfort you."

"Ed, I do have someone to-"

"I bet your mom's out there looking for you, just like you are." Ed smiled reassuringly.

I shot a smile at him and he returned it.

"Al and I will always be there if you need someone to talk to. I promise you that." Ed patted my back and I pulled away.

"You need to get your rest for tomorrow. And remember, don't hold back on me." I smiled tears stopping, but face still wet." Goodnight Ed."

"Goodnight Adele." He got up and left, closing the door, however it opened again and there was Mustang.

I stood up quickly saluting him." Colonel Mustang. I was working on my assignments."

He didn't say anything and I slumped back into my chair," You heard didn't you."

"Yes, I did. It wasn't the full story though. You didn't describe it was bad as it was originally." he said leaning on the wall," So that was the first time you told someone other than me and Hughes?"

"Yea...I feel better to...it's strange." I sighed wiping at my eyes.

"I'll be taking those assignments now." he stated reaching for them.

"They're not done. I have yet to finish-"

"I'm taking them off your hands, Pestilent. Besides I heard Hughes' assistant is a miracle worker."

"Thank you sir, a lot." I bowed in my seat.

"Just promise you won't put anyone in the hospital." Mustang flashed me a warning look and I laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't be THAT destructive." Without saying anything he turned and left. I stayed at my desk until I was sure everyone was turned in.

My watch read 2:29 A.M.

"Perfect." I sighed walking into my closet pulling out a robe and flip-flops. I quietly whistled and a huge dog with a metal foreleg trotted in. It's back reached my waist," Ah...there you are Noella."

I pet the golden brown dog on her head as it panted soundly.

"Shh...Be quiet." I shut out the lights and walking into the hallway.

We twisted down stairs and corridors and offices until we got to the huge library.

I sat in front of the alchemy shelf digging through books on transmutation circles and descriptions.

"Ah...Noella. I found it." I lifted up the book on Earth Transmutations. I skipped a few pages taking in everything I read, most of it I already knew though, so I ended up ditching the book. I sat up and in the process, knocked over the pile of books making a loud thumping noise and a muffled scream.

"Someone's in here!" I heard the officers tell each other.

"Damnit!" I slapped my forehead, and walked out into the clearing and two shots were fired skimming my hair," WHO SHOT THAT!"

"Oh! Blanche!" The officer ran up to me," I didn't know ma'am!"

"No shit..."I mumbled rolling my eyes," Get back to work and don't screw up again okay?"

"Yes madam." he was drenched in sweat and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

As Noella and I walked back to the room I tucked a page from the book I read in my pocket.


	2. Assessment Day

**Disclaimer:** HA! Yet again, my minions, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but if I did, then all the world would be at peace...or so I think. XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Adele's POV**-

Sunlight flooded my eyes as a wet object rolled over my hand and I cursed sitting up," I bet Ed would love a rude awakening too."

Noella smirked in her doggish manner and panted happily, auto-mail leg clanking on the floor as she jumped in circles begging me to get up.

She yanked my shorts with her teeth, pulling my to the closet with all my clothes I kept at the small room/office.

I got dressed in a black tube top and a green miniskirt with black spandex knee length legging underneath. I wore my combat boots and a loose midriff revealing cotton jacket, halfway zipped up. My hair was in a loose ponytail, and I slipped on my white gloves.

I pat Noella on the head," I'll be back girl."

I shut the door lightly not to scare her and locked it running into Jean Havoc.

"Oh, hey Adele," he drooled over me, hearts in his eyes," What do you want?"

"Hey Havoc, I need directions to Edward Elric's room." I batted my lashes.

"I'll escort you there. Anything for you Adele." he took my arm escorting me to the 2nd floor of the library and the third door on the right.

"This is it!" he smiled pleased with himself.

"Thanks Havoc, now get back to work." I shooed him off, a sweat drop running down my forehead," _Scary_."

I opened the door slowly talking to myself," Who the hell leaves their door unlocked?"

Al stirred in his bed," _Mmm_...Adele?"

"_Shhh_!" I walked over to his bedside," I'm going to scare the hell out of your brother, because my assessments today."

"Oh yeah!" He laughed to himself stretching.

I tip-toed over to Ed's bedside, and was surprised to see how peaceful he was sleeping.

-Heh. This will be more fun than I thought.-I snickered peaking over the edge.

I placed my hands on his shoulders shaking him like a dead chicken," OH MY _GOD_! HE HAS A KNIFE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO _DIE_! _HOLY SHIT_!"

Ed pried me off of him, but holding me to his bare chest protectively," _Where_? Where is he? I'll _KILL_ him!"

My eyes were wide as I held back laughter, my face a deep red.

Ed noticed my pinned to him and blushed deeply pushing me away as I burst out laughing," OH MY _GOD_! _tears form in eyes from laughing so hard _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE _THAT_ FREAKED OUT! _rolls on floor holding stomach _HEHEHE! I GOT YOU _SO_ GOOD!"

Ed grumbled and anime veins popped allover his head as he mumbled," Shut up, Adele," to himself crossing his arms.

"Heh, that was a good laugh." I rolled my eyes at him," But that's enough for a day."

"Why couldn't you just wake me up like a normal human?" he barked embarrassed as Alphonse snickered at the past moment.

"Because, I am not normal," I gave puppy eyes clearly hyper as I bounced around," Hell, you're brothers even ready."

"Well, I'm going back to bed until you give me a proper awakening."

"Well, fine then!"

Ed pounced back onto the bed and I jumped on him glomping him to death as we rolled off the bed.

I stood up and Ed looked red and breathed heavily like a drowned cat.

"Get up, Edward. We have to go to the courtyard." I said in a warm voice smiling happily.

"You are REALLY weird." Ed smirked and took my outstretched hand and I helped him stand," Go wait in the hallway. I'll be right out."

"Sure thing, Edward," I grinned excitedly skipping out into the hall, tugging Al's armor pulling him along with me.

Ed came out dressed in his usual attire," Don't tell me you're fighting in that."

"What's wrong with it?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Nothing!" he grinned nervously rubbing the back of his head," Al, are you coming."

"No one ever said he couldn't!" I held out my hand other hand taking his huge metal hand in my small gloved one," Woohoo!"

_(-FF-)_

I stood across from Edward, dropping my coat.

The crowd of mostly men cheered and hooted as I threw it to Al who seemed embarrassed.

"In this corner Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist shall participate in..."

_(Crowd: "SHRIMP!" "YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND!" "SHORTY!")_

Ed's veins popped out all over his head and steam escaped out of his ears," WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHO-"

"And in this corner the one and only Adele Blanche, The Pestilent Alchemist!"

_(Crowd: "YOU'RE HOT!" "BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" "BARE MY CHILDREN" "KICK SHORTIES ASS!")_

"DAMNIT! I'M _NOT_ SHO-!"

BEGIN!"

I stood still waiting for Ed to make his first move.

Ed transmuted his auto-mail arm into a sword and charged. I clapped my hands and pulled them apart holding them open palms up under my lips blowing a clear mist at him.

Ed shot back to where he started and looked pissed.

I touched my finger to my lips innocently gazing at him and did a flip balancing on my finger as he approached, and I flipped over his head kicking him in the back.

"That's it! NO MORE GAMES!" he yelled angrily flying at me. Before his foot could hit my face, I put my hands together. Catching his heavy boot firmly in my hand, I flung him to the ground with a loud thud, as he cringed," _Damnit_!"

"Anger will only-"

The tip of his sword poked at my neck as he smirked panting heavily," I got you."

"You think?" I asked kicked his arm stepping on his automail sword/arm, hands on my hips. His hand grabbed my ankle and I spun to the ground straddling his chest, legs on each side of his neck. My hands still held his down as I blushed maneuvering of him.

He stood up behind me and I kicked his back sending him across the arena, smacking into a large monument and he slumped to the floor.

I smirked evilly and approached him.

Ed regained himself quickly landing a punch on my collarbone. I heard a snap and I winced dropping to the ground," _Damn_!"

"Adele, are you okay?" Ed kneeled next to me worried. I looked up and smirked painfully.

"I...can't let you win...Ed." I said weakly, kicking his shin, and binding him down holding with my own foot.

"That's enough!" Colonel Mustang yelled. My eyes grew heavy and I fell onto him clutching my collarbone.

"Adele!"

I heard Ed yell before I fainted.

-**Edward's POV**-

I was kicked back sending myself all the way to a monument," Damn she's strong."

I stood quickly aiming a punch to her stomach, but she ducked.

Her collarbone snapped, and I even heard it when she fell to the ground," Adele, are you okay?"

She kicked the back of my legs holding down my chest with her heavy boot.

Her eyes filled with pain," I can't let you win Ed."

"That's enough!" Mustang yelled as Adele fell into my arms.

"Adele!" I shot up on my knees, Adele in my arms as she passed out.

"Mustang, her collar, it's broken." I shouted as Hawkeye, Hughes, Armstrong, and Havoc rushed over.

"I'll take her Ed." Armstrong said gesturing to hand her over.

"No!" I snapped," This is _my_ fault!"

We rushed her to the hospital wing setting her down in a cot.

"Well take good care of her Mr. Elric. You can leave now." she smiled warmly.

"No...I'm staying here, it's my fault. I need to be here she wakes up."

I looked down at her sleeping peacefully. Her ponytail was all messed up and sweat beaded her forehead.

I took her small hand in mine," _Adele_..."


	3. Discovered Secrets

**Disclaimer:** Yes! Yet another one of my FMA stories are out! **HOWEVER**, I am here to say that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Adele and the Blanche family and also Noella the lovely doggy...and the police officer who almost shot Adele's head off. :3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Adele's POV**-

I awoke, my hand grazing something soft. My shoulder hurt like hell and I remembered what happened and groaned rubbing my eyes.

Noella's big bright blue eyes stared into mine and she happily licked my hand letting out a small bark.

Ed ran into the room in a spastic manner, flinging himself to my bedside with a weak, embarrassed smile," Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I stifled back a giggle.

"What about your shoulder?" he asked blushing.

"Hurt's like a bitch." I chuckled rubbing it as I leaned back into the fluffy pillow.

"That's good. I'm still sorry about that though. You won though." Ed smiled warmly, his golden eyes glowing.

"So what did they do to me while I was out? No anal probes I suppose, huh?" I asked holding my breath and trying to look serious as Ed looked at me like I was crazy.

"Maybe I should ask about the drugs they put you on," he joked then continued," Your shoulder is healed, but you have a huge bruise. Anyways, we're leaving tomorrow, but Al and I turned in our room. Stupid thing to do, huh?"

"You can stay in my room." I responded beaming wildly.

"Sure?" he asked," I don't want to be a burden."

"Yea, you could stay as long as you'd like!" I sat up," Now, when can I get the hell outta here?"

"Anytime." he stood stretching," How about now?"

I took his right arm and felt the cool metal beneath his glove," Let's go!"

I blushed a bit as we walked down the halls hands cupped as Noella followed close behind.

I opened my door to see it was unlocked and almost screamed as two figures sat at my desk.

Al and Hughes sat there with Hughes's little girl, Elicia.

She ran at me and jumped in my arms as Noella was pet by Hughes," Adele! How are you? Do you feel better?"

"Yes I do! How are you? I'm good!" I laughed tickling her sides taking a seat.

"Daddy told me you were hurt so I wanted to visit you." Elicia sat up in my lap grabbing a small cloth bag from her little basket," Mommy baked you these. I hope you get better, Adele. Then we can play!"

"Who said I couldn't play?" I rolled to the floor getting in a mini tickle fight, Noella joining us.

-**Edward's POV**-

I watched Adele and Elicia, a smile forming over my lips.

"She is so adorable," Hughes said.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"What's up with you, Ed?" he asked folding his arms getting up in my ear," Like Adele, do we?"

"WHAT!" I fell to the floor twitching, Hughes dancing around me merrily. He lifted me up by the shoulders waving me around," Don't worry Edward! Your secret remains safely hidden in me!"

"Oh great..."I sighed.

Hughes sat me down and picked Elicia up," It's getting late. Mom probably has dinner ready now. Say bye-bye, Elicia."

"Bye-Bye!" Elicia blew Al and me a kiss, giving Noella and Adele one last hug.

"Wasn't that adorable?" asked Hughes before he left.

Adele sat at her desk now, flipping through papers, looking about intently," Where's that picture?"

"What are you looking for Adele?" Al asked peaking over her shoulder innocent looking.

"Hawkeye was supposed to drop off a file for me, not fifty thousand nine hundred seven files...red label that says my name." she mumbled putting away the search stack.

"I think I..."she paused as everything got quiet.

"REMEMBER!" she shouted as she held a file up in the air," I FOUND IT!"

"Shut it Adele!" yelled Mustang from above the room.

She giggles looking through the file," You two were so adorable!"

"What?" I asked confused.

Adele held a picture of Al and I with our mother when we were younger," That must be your mother...she was beautiful."

I smiled weakly," Where'd you get that picture?"

"It fell out of Al's armor. I'm a curious person." she smiled warmly," Well, I'm tired. What about you guys?"

"I'm tired." I responded yawning," Al? What do you think?"

"Sure..."he sighed shrugging.

Adele led us to her room," Well, this is it. Ed, you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch. Al, I have a pullout if you want that. It's really comfy!"

"I'm going to be out here if you don't mind. I'll sleep in your office." Al said walking into the office.

Adele held a sad expression," What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know...are you sure I can have your bed? I'm fine with the couch-"

"Sleep on the bed. You are my guest you know."

"Okay." I shrugged as she pushed mw out.

"I'm getting dressed." she shut the door in my face.

-**Adele's POV**-

I changed into a pair of green shorts and a white tank top. I opened the door and noticed Ed stood in his boxers and a tank top.

"Night-night, Ed." I spun around jumping on the couch, with no pillow or blankets. I didn't mind though as long as my guests were comfy.

I heard Ed get into my bed and I smiled. I couldn't get to sleep though. Images of the past flashed through my head, and I laid there for what seemed hours. I grew drowsy and my eyes shut, not able to open, the images getting grizzly as I whimpered and shivered.

I felt two warm arms wrap around me, picking me up, and carry me. One was warm and gentle while the other was somewhat chilly and rough...

I was laid down on what felt like my bed and covers were pulled up and over me. I smiled warm and cozy at his warm touch as he tucked loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"Goodnight Adele. Sleep tight." he ran his finger over my cheek once and walked away. I shivered again at the lack of the warmth of his touch.

Weight filled the opposite side of my bed as he climbed in.

Arms snaked around my waist as all the images faded away, his hot breath rolling over my bare neck.

I knew for once I was secure and safe and I fell to sleep.

-**_The Next Morning_**-

An arm was wrapped firmly around my waist when I woke up. I carefully flipped over nearly jumping out of my underwear.

My eyes were huge and my jaw wide open as I stared upon his angel face that was barely covered by his loose golden locks.

Ed slept peacefully and I breathed slowly but heavily, heart racing in my chest.

OMG.

OMG.

Boy in my bed.

Laying next to me.

Arm around my waist.

To young.

Holy shit.

What the hell happened?

Oh...

I remember...

Still next to me, Ed slept peacefully, but I couldn't help but melt a little watching him. He was cute, I admit, and he apparently cared if he brought me over here.

My eyes stayed on him as a sly smile spread across my lips as I found his sleepy eyes watching mine.

"What time is it?" he asked not even aware of the fact that his arm was wrapped gently around my slim waist.

"Ed," I got close to his ear as the color disappeared from his face and I chuckled in his ear," Your arm's around me."

He pulled away instantly glowing a deep shade of red.

"Sorry. I'm a sound sleeper." he smiled nervously, rubbing his shoulder.

"I know what you did Ed. I wasn't asleep." I said sitting up stretching.

"I'm sorry about that I-"

"Its okay Ed, I wanted to say thanks." A smile spread across my lips as he blushed deeply.

"Are you ready to leave?" Ed asked standing up," Al and I are all packed."

"Whenever you are. Hawkeye packed for me from a list I gave her." I said quickly changing into a green tube top and black shorts from behind my Japanese curtain. I put on a grey hoodie and my dirt covered combat boots.

From outside the curtain, Ed was back in his normal attire while sitting on a couch reading a piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked holding it up. It was the page from the book.

"Oh." I paused," It's a transmutation circle. It makes a mini earth wave. I used it once during battle...I wanted to do more research."  
I felt bad for lying.

"Oh...okay." he sighed as I ripped the paper from his hands stuffing it in my pocket," I'm going to go check on Al."

"Well, I'm coming to! Ed wait!" I yelled jumping on his back scaring the hell outta him," Piggy back ride!"

"I'm not an amusement park ride! Gerroff me!" he yelled bucking me off as I chased him into my office where Al and Armstrong waited.

"Young love is in the air!" Armstrong announced out loud and I gave him a confused look as Ed was burning red.

Al giggled quietly as Ed shook him a look," SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"We never said she was, brother." Al began to laugh harder as Armstrong kept talking to me.

"Miss Blanche! That display of hard work was exquisite. You never gave up, and you went out with a bang!" his shirt popped off and a sweat drop ran down my face.

"Okay everyone. Let's keep our clothes on now." I laughed along with everyone else.

At the train station, I pulled the paper out of my pocket carefully handing it to Armstrong, Deliver this to Hughes. It's important. Don't show anyone else."

"Ah, and I have a present for you Adele." Armstrong pulled out a basket of goodies from none other than Mrs. Hughes," And I have a letter from Colonel Hughes also. It's for your eyes only, so please keep it away from the Elrics. It's about the stone."

"Don't worry, I'll keep it safe."

We boarded the train and waved goodbye to Alexander Armstrong as he faded away.

I leaned back into my seat next to Al, excited about our new adventure.

"Hey Ed, look at the scenery." Al gazed out the window and Ed looked with him," Sometimes it's hard to imagine what's going on in the world right now."

A rustling noise came from Al's armor and made a mewing noise. Al became flushed and attempted to stand up, but a kitten poked its head out of the armor's helmet.

"MEW!"

"AH! KITTY!" I cooed at the kitten taking it in my arms, cuddling with it, and rubbing it's fur all over my face as it purred.

Sweat drops ran down the boys' face as I played with the kitten in the compartment.

"You know Al, we'll have to get rid of it when we arrive at the first town." Ed said and Al's face flashed with sudden remorse.

"No! Why can't we keep her?" Al whined as I clutched tightly to the kitty.

"Have you no heart?" I snapped as the kitty licked my cheek like a small puppy.

"Not you too, Adele..." Ed sighed resting his head in his hands," We barely have enough money to feed us, Adele. We can't afford another animal, plus, we're going into territory where we can't promise its safety. Just give the kitten to a family in the city, okay?"

I made a puppy face but it didn't change anything.

Al was mad, but he understood the reason we couldn't keep the cat.

But instead of saying something, he just left the compartment.

Silence filled my ears and I stroked the purring kitten in my lap," So Ed. Have you ever thought of what you're going to do after to find the Philosophers Stone?"

"Not much. That's all I joined for." Ed answered," I'm not sure about my mother though. I miss her."

I bit my lip," It wouldn't be right, Ed. It just wouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Having someone you haven't seen in so long again. She would be confused and probably...I don't want to think of it." I sighed painfully and shifted my gaze to the outside of the cabin.

"I know, Adele...it's just...I miss her a lot."

"Ed, you don't have to explain, okay?" I said as words tumbled off of Ed's lips.

"Thanks Adele." he smiled, his golden eyes glowing.

"No problem short stuff." I said making him fall out of his seat.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" he yelled pitifully," I WOULDN'T BE TALKING!"

"Unlike you, I like being short. I love who I am." I exhaled warm air arm cuddling into my jacket," God its freezing."

"Here, use my trench." he began to take off his jacket, but instead I used alchemy to make a nice warm grey blanket and sprawled out on the seat," Never mind."

"Are you cold Ed?" I asked teeth chattering.

"No, I'm not-"

"Yes, you are Ed. You have freaking goose bumps, and your teeth are chattering." I interrupted," I only have enough material for one though. Oh well."

I clapped my hands and placed them on the blanket using Ed's trench for extra material.

The jackets combined to my thick and warm maroon blanket. I sat next to Ed and threw the blanket over us, and smiled cuddling into the fuzzy material.

"I brought some books Colonel Mustang gave me."

"Oh, cool. Um...sure." he sat next to me pulling the blanket closer to him, slowing scooting closer to me too.

We looked through several books and I eventually fell asleep reading, the book falling on my head.

-**Edward's POV**-

I gently set down the book I was reading to see that Adele had fallen asleep, a book laying on her face. I chuckled and took the books putting them up. I pulled the blankets up to her shoulders tucking her in, and sat in the seat across from her.

Al walked in nice and warm to see the kitten resting peacefully on Adele's head as she slept silently. My coat was thrown over my sprawled out body, and warmth

overcame me once more, but not as strong as I was with Adele.

"Ed. Why is the cat on her head?" Al asked giggling quietly, but loud enough he made Adele turn over, the kitten jumping onto my head.

"Shit!" I yelled but Adele didn't move as I pried the kitten from my now tangled and scratched head," I'm taking a nap okay? Wake me up if I get there."

Naturally, I woke up to see Adele reading a letter, a worried and shocked expression across her face.

"Are you okay?" I mumbled; sleep still overpowering me as I blinked attempting to get the sleep out.

"Huh?" She quickly pocketed the note a smile over her lips," Oh, yes. I am."

The smile quickly faded and Al pet the kitten gazing out the window," Adele, what does the letter say?"

"Oh, it's just a note from Hughes'. Don't worry. It's only State business." she answered biting her bottom lip.

"Heh. Hughes...he's a crazy guy." I laughed to myself and Adele cracked a smile.

"Ed, he's a really nice guy." Adele said," He really cares about you two."

"I know, but he's still coo-coo."

"Ed, you are so observant."

"That's why you all love me."

"Heh. You think?" Adele rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, you know you love me!"

"Hn. Who the hell in their right mind would say that?" Adele smirked.

"Oh shut up!" I lunged at her, tickling her sides.

Al laughed to himself and watched amused at the little show.

I stopped for a moment and Adele paused looking into my eyes smiling quickly. Her rosy red eyes held a genuine twinkle.

Wait...red eyes...extremely tan skin?

Adele is an..._Ishbalan_?


	4. Tragic Beginings

**Disclaimer:** **Here's the fourth chapter! Filled with love and drama galore…also suicide threats and evil militia beings! So enjoy, and thanks to the people who rate and review! You inspired me to get this out! By the way, I don't own FMA, duh…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Adele's POV-**

We stopped at a town to get a break and I broke out into a jog as I hit the soft earth merrily.

Edward and Alphonse followed, occasionally beating me.

This town was incredibly peaceful and relaxing.

People smiled and waved as we passed and we stopped a nice cool blue lake.

At least I did, that is...

I halted in front of the body of water as Ed and Al flew into it head first, causing a huge splash.

Al simply sank to the sandy bottom and walked to the surface looking embarrassed as water leaked from his armor and he flicked a fish back into the water from his chest cavity.

However, Ed flailed around like a mad drowning cow, yelling like a escaped psycho patient.

I jumped in and grabbed him, dragging him to the land, a huge sweat drop running down my head," You're so pathetic."

"I'll go get us checked into a hotel. Wait here." Al said while running off already dry.

"Thanks!" I shouted after him waving as he faded over the hill. Turning back to where Ed waded for a few moments, I realized he was no longer in sight," Damn it, Ed. Come out you-AH!"

Something wrapped around my ankle and pulled my under the crystalline surface as I screamed kicking about.

Ed's head popped up next to mine and he owned a huge cheesy grin.

"What," I asked confused as I gasped for breath," Was that about, Ed? And what's that stupid smile for-"

Ed's lips caressed mine, his arms holding me to his built chest.

"Umm..."I mumbled rubbing my lips together blushing.

"Sorry. I couldn't-"

Without warning our lips brushed up against each others once more, stopping Ed in mid sentence as we fell backwards.

Edward then resided upon me on all fours, his eyes slanted with a warm and heartfelt smile.

**-Edward's POV-**

Adele lost balance and fell back into the water, small ripples forming at the base of her skin as I waded above her.

Her soft hair floated in the water beneath her head like ribbons and I smiled making her ruby eyes glitter.

_I was glad to have met her, and I wouldn't let anyone take her away._

_With her, I felt like I could be myself..._

_And I also felt that..._

My lips caressed hers and her arms slipped around my neck while one of my hands rested at her sides, the other stroking her soaked locks.

**-Adele POV-**

Feeling like electricity shot through my body as hid left hand traced my arm to my side making my insides burn.

I bit my bottom lip nervously," Edward?"

"_Yeah_?"

"I hear your brother coming," I replied smirking. Ed looked up, and surely enough, Al was skipping over the hill towards us.

We instantly parted as if nothing happened, however, I was glowing a thousand shades of red as so Ed.

"You guys are _still_ wet? Wow, water must be _fun_." Al laughed as we walked towards the town.

Ed and Al spoke nothing as we entered the door of our room.

It was pretty big, all except for the two twin sized bed that were located in the back.

Besides that, there was a restroom and a mini living room. It had a comfy "_old country_" vibe to it's theme.

"This is cool." I said walking around the room dripping water everywhere," I'm going to change, okay guys?"

They nodded and I walked into the restroom shutting the doors, biting my bottom lip as I held back girlish giggles.

**-Edwards POV-**

"So brother, what did you and Adele do at the swimming hole?" Al asked smirking," _REALLY_ do?"

My cheeks flushed as I unbuckled my boots, kicking them off," We swam for a few minutes...and..."

"_And_?" Al asked leaning forward," You _kissed _her didn't you?"

I blushed even deeper as Al threw a series of "_eww's_" and "_hehehe's_".

"Whatever. It's late, so I'll see you in the morning, Alphonse."

Alphonse yawned while collapsing and taking a huge space on the first bed, leaving no room for me.

"_Zzzzz's_" shot out of his head and a sweat drop ran down my head and I stood there, hands on my hips.

Adele came out in a green tank top and grey shorts, while her hair was pulled back with a green and black striped ribbon.

"Damn it Alphonse!" she yelled slumping to my side," Why the _Hell_ did you let him take up the _whole_ thing?"

"Stop whining," I said clearly and mumbled," _Andgetintothebedwithme_."

"_What_!" Kira grumbled twitching," Did you just tell me to stop _whining_!"

"Just...I'll share, os just get in," I motioned next to me," There's enough room."

Adele rolled her eyes and crawled over me onto the bed pouting," Great, now I have to sleep next to you."

I turned over to face her," It's not like you've never done it before."

Adele blushed and smiled, letting out her giddy laugh," I was joking Ed, so chill. I like sleeping next to you. It makes me feel all safe inside."

"Heh. Really?" I snickered at her face as she laughed back. Scooting slowly closer to her since I was at the edge of the bed, Adele shook her head yes in a serious manner and I sighed happily," I'm glad."

Adele yawned and looked at me with her big ruby eyes," Night Ed. Till the morning."

Her lips met my cheek and her eyes flickered shut as did mine.

**-Adele's POV-**

We were back on the train completely refreshed.

Edward and Alphonse played a card game when we hit a "small" bump.

Kings, Queens, and Aces fluttered out of Ed's sleeves as Alphonse began his long lecture to Ed about cheating as he barely listened.

Edward's eyes shot to mine and I shrugged as Al went on about his speech.

The train came to a sudden halt, as Al's helmet flew off, smacking Ed over the head.

Tears weld out of my eyes as I laughed at his contorted face.

"Sorry for in inconvenience, but we must stop for an emergency refueling. Passengers, feel free to exit the train and rest at the nearest hotel. We shall be back on track in a few hours," The captain spoke of the intercom as I threw on my long black coat and flipped over my hood because it was raining.

Alphonse exited first and I helped up Edward and stood on my tippy-toes trying to get a good look at the bump on his head," Are you okay? Let me see it..."

"I'm fine. Just a bump, Adele, really," he smiled as he rubbed the forming bruise.

"Aww...are you sure?" I asked in a motherly tone as I gently placed my hand on his injury taking a good look at it," If I kiss it, do you think it will feel better?"

Ed blushed and looked away," I don't know."

I pecked his forehead and smiled," Lets go find a place to hang out."

Ed stood to my left, and Al to my right.

"Something's not right here," I stated as my eyes scanned the deserted town.

Only a few people resided in corners and stood behind rotting wooden stands.

Ed's hand clamped to mine reassuringly as we dodged the glares and stares of the townspeople as we turned into an alleyway.

"Let's look around a bit. There has to be something around here to do." Ed stated in a brave tone.

However, I let out a loud scream as five long black nails stuck out of my shoulder, severing the connection between Ed and my hand.

I fell to the ground as the nails slid painfully out of my shoulder, only damaging it worse.

"Adele!" Ed fell next to me and looked back standing up, a grave face taking over his horror stricken one," Lust..."

"Hello Edward. Longtime, no see." Lust looked down upon me to Ed," I see you've got yourself a companion for your search."

Lust stepped closer.

**-Edward's POV-**

"Al, take Adele and go," I ordered, but Al was being restrained by Gluttony, and Adele was bleeding while being yanked by Envy.

"You have a pretty girlfriend here, Edward. I'd love to see what her insides look like." Envy stated smirking evilly, his hand running down the curve of her tanned stomach.

"You wouldn't dare!" I snarled.

"Gluttony!" Lust yelled. Gluttony shoved Al to Lust and she took off his helmet, nail centimeters from Al's binding array. Envy began to prod his fingers into the holes in Adele's arm from Lust's nails.

"No!" I yelled," What do you want?..."

"There we go." Lust smiled," We want to be human. We need you to make us a stone."

"I can't...I have to kill people in order to, and I won't do that." I cringed watching Adele's eyes fill with tears from the pain Envy was causing her, and Lust stroke Alphonse's binding spell, a gasp coming from the headless armor.

They both cried in pain...for help.

"Fine."

"No, Edward!" Adele shouted," You can't!"

"Shut it girl!" Lust ordered slicing Adele's tear stained cheek.

"Fuck you!" Adele yelled and clapped her hands causing a huge earthquake.

Lust flew back smacking the brick wall knocking it down. A portal appeared in it's place and began to suck everything into it.

Adele began to slide closer to the portal. Envy held on for his own life and the other homunculi did to.

"ADELE!" I yelled grabbing onto her hand," HOLD ON!"

"ED! Get Al!" she screamed as Al landed against the wall, head back on.

"Brother! Adele!" Al stood strong running over to us," I'm coming!"

Adele's hand slipped from mine as she attempted to climb up my arm to me. Her lips touched mine and she smiled weakly as tears raced down her cheek," Ed...I'm happy that we got to stay together..."

"What do you mean?" I shouted trying to pull her back to me.

Adele tore her gaze from me and released her grip as she flew backwards toward the portal.

"Adele!" I shouted as the portal closed," ADELE!"

I ran to where the portal was, punching at the wall.

"Open damn it! ADELE!"

I tore at the wall, brick layer after layer.

Al pulled me off, the human inside welling up with tears," Brother, stop."

"No!" I tried to yank away, swinging at the wall," We have to find Adele!"

"She's...gone brother..."Al made a sad expression, his face covered by the shadows.

I stared harshly at the wall, tears gathering in my eyes," How can she be gone, Al..."

It was silent, and the homunculi were nowhere in sight.

"I guess Mustang was right," I choked as tears fell down my cheeks," You only hurt the ones you love the most..."

Al said nothing, but watched helplessly and I cried into my hands painfully.

"You...l-love...didn't you, brother." Al couldn't say it.

I looked up facing the wall," I'll find her. She made a promise to someone. I won't let this get in the way."

"I WILL FIND HER!"

My fist flew at the wall, full of rage, knocking it down, and shaking the building's foundation.

-**_Next Day-_**

**-Edward's POV-**

I stood outside looking up at the sky, thunder in the distance.

"Brother, the rains ready." Al said putting his huge hand on my shoulder.

"Al...I promise...I'll get your body back. One way on another. We'll be back to normal. That's a promise." I stated sucking in a cry. A tear rain down my cheek," Al?"

"Yes brother?"

"It hurts."

The thunder clapped and rain burst out of the sky drenching us.

"I know brother. I know."

"Ed...wait..."

**-Adele's POV-**

_Memories flooded back into my mind as I wandered around the strange wood and adobe interior._

_...Buh-Bum...Buh-bum..._

_"Hello?" I spoke quietly as a woman peaked out of a window looking fearful._

Slowly, but gracefully, she peaked over her shoulder, silk long brown hair falling out of her shawl.

"Mom!"

_Tears of joy flooded my eyes as I ran open armed to her grabbing nothing but a armful of air._

_My eyes widened with shock as I spun around to face her._

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home. He wrote saying-" A little girl came into the room with a rag doll clutched to her chest to see her mother, my mother, terrified," Mommy, what's wrong..._Mommy_?"

Her purple irises were speckled and rimmed with a rosy red color, her long wavy locks falling in her baby doll face.

_The little girl was...me..._

_This was my old home in Ishbal..._

_I'm home._

"Come here." Mother beckoned for her and took her into her arms," Remember what we were preparing for?"

"_Yes_...what's going on?" she began to cry, her mother rubbed her back humming a soft tune," I'm scared."

"Let's go to the basement. I have an early birthday present for you."

"_Okay_." she rubbed her eyes and Mother's eyes flashed with fear, sorrow, and confusion as they passed to the window.

"_Mommy_?"

"Go to the basement, _Adeke_." Mother spoke quietly blowing out the lit candles and latching the windows shut, locking the door, chasing my little form down the basement stairs locking the basement door behind her.

"So...where's my present Mommy?"

"Oh..._yes_...present."

She dug through a stack of cloth patches and pulled out a quilt blanket.

_I couldn't believe this was happening._

_I was reliving my past all over again._

_This wasn't home._

_This was War._

_The Ishbalan War, as the State calls it._

_The Ishbalans in my town called it..._

_"God's Punishment",..._

_or most famously,..._

_"The Devil's Rebirth"_

"Now...let's read." mother yawned resting on a feather and straw stuffed mattress on the floor next to my old dog Noella who happily wagged her long tail, golden eyes flashing.

My small self curled into my Mother's chest who pulled the new hand patched quilt over the two of them.

"So...what story do you want to know?" Mom asked ruby eyes kind as always.

"Umm...I like the one-"

_"Where God lifted the sky." I said along with my former self, although no one could hear me._

She chanted merrily clapping her little hands together," Tell me that one!"

My Mother laughed smiling her golden smile and cleared her throat holding tightly to my small figure," _Far away, in another land, there is a hill_..."

I listened intently until she finished the story as she paused laying down the sleeping form, tucking a strand of velvet brown hair behind the little girl's ear and got up tucking her in," Happy tenth birthday my little angel."

A banging noise came from the upstairs and the basement door handle rattled," Marcie, it's me, Grey. Let me in."

"_Grey_!" My Mother's eyes lit back up as she fumbled with the lock.

Once opened she embraced him with such love.

_I studied him long enough._

Guns of many types were strapped in every possible place to his blue uniform, which matched his sky blue eyes.

"Is that _her_?" Dad's eyes lit up as he stared past me (of course, no one can see me) to the little girl on the mattress as he shut and locked the door," _Wow_...ten already."

"Time sure flies." My Mom clutched to him as he ruffled his dark brown hair.

"Has she been experimenting with Alchemy yet?" he asked a little too over excited.

"A wooden rocking chair...a metal desk...and a altar..._wow_. She's _daddy's little girl_, alright."

"Grey, are you staying for her birthday? She's been asking about you everyday since her last birthday." My Mother led him to me and he studied my sleeping face.

He winced painfully," It hurts to say '_no_', Marcie, honestly, it does."

"_Grey_!" My Mom looked terribly hurt.

"It hurts to know you can't be there for you on your own daughter..."Dad paused lowering his head," Especially on her birthday."

"What about the war?" Mom asked sitting in the well made rocking chair.

"About a day," My dad answered," We'll leave tomorrow."

"Grey, where will we go? They'll _kill_ us all if we are caught."

"Better to die trying then to not try and get killed wasting valuable time."

"I suppose...I just wish everything was over. This has to be so hard for Adeke. She's so _young_."

"It won't be to long before she drags home a boy. He better be a _trusty_ State Alchemist."

"I'd prefer an _innocent, God thriving child_, who loved our Adeke for who she is, _not_ for her beauty. However, I'll respect _her_ choice." My Mom gave a toothy grin and chuckled," She's so sweet. She deserves the best."

"Whoever he'll be, will be a _lucky_ young man." My dad spoke holding my Mother close to him," Well, I have to get going."

"Oh _Grey_, just stay for the night."

"Marcie, I don't want to put my family in danger."

_Silence..._

"What did you do Grey?" My Mother's heartbeat couldn't be heard as it froze, her ruby eyes serious.

"_I_...I couldn't do it anymore…They wanted to me to _kill_ him…" My father paused holding his head," It was _Christopher_, Marcie. He's _dead_."

"Oh my, _Grey_...come here."

_My heart raced in my chest._

_My dad was ordered to kill my brother Christopher...but he didn't..._

_Then..._

_Who did?_

"Is it safe to let her sleep now?"

"As safe as it can be." My father took my small form into his arms as my mother led him to my room on the second floor.

He set me in my bed and tucked me in, ruffling my wild brown locks," G'night Adeke, and happy birthday."

Minutes flew by until I was thrown to the ground, in the middle of my old hallway.

My Mother sat in the empty study writing in a small book that she carefully placed in an ebony box tying a olive ribbon about it keeping it shut.

The earth rumbled and her head shot up," Oh no...not now..."

All the houses in the distance were up in flames highlighting the night sky.

_I followed her as she ran frantically for the stairs, but the door flung opened as five State Alchemists burst in, two of which seized her arms holding her to face the biggest Alchemist._

"Hmm...so you're Blanche's wench." Basque Grande held her chin eyeing her emotionless face," Mind telling us where he's hiding?"

"I'd rather _die_! Besides, I have no clue where he is!" she spat struggling to get free from the two Alchemists.

"_Mustang! Hughes!_"

The other set of Alchemists stepped up saluting they're General," Yes, sir."

"If you find anyone, human or animal alike, _kill it_." he smirked evilly.

My Mother whimpered blinking away tears," You're all just _dogs_..._Insolent, Arrogant, Self-Centered DOGS_!"

Grande stood satisfied as my mother's cheekbone trickled blood," You're all _sickening_. No wonder Grey abandoned you all. Killing for no reason is _pathetic_!"

A quick and swift slapping noise was heard through the village.

_I whimpered running up the stairs of my house not wanting to watch my mother get beaten, my blood turning cold as I heard her blood curdling screams._

_I nearly ran through Mustang, but stopped myself, watching the scene, choking on my breath._

_Mustang aimed his fingers at me, but looked away trembling with fear and agony._

"Roy, put down your arm." Hughes slowly managed to get Roy's arm back to his side.

"I...I can't do this anymore!" Roy held a gun to his chin getting ready to pull the trigger.

Hughes threw the gun across the room.

"For _God's sake _Roy," Hughes shook his shoulders," Don't lose it. Not _here_. We can't let Grey's daughter _die_, you know that."

"Why'd you stop me Hughes?" Roy asked with a morbid scowl.

"Killing because we can is _not_ an option. It's _unjust_." Hughes paused," I stopped you because your my _friend_, and I actually thought you'd pull the trigger."

Mustang's face grew darker," We'll be seeing you _Adeke_ (1)."

Hughes tucked my little form into the bed.

"You know Hughes, you would make an _excellent_ father..."

They trotted back down the stairs where Basque Grande waited.

"_Anything_?"

"No sir." Mustang answered him.

My Mother sighed aloud and passed a small smile to Hughes, but no one noticed.

"So, you really have no idea do you?" Grand chuckled sadistically," Maybe we'll have to force it out of you."

A low growl echoed from the backdoor where Noella now stood.

"Someone _apprehend_ that _dog_!"

"Sir, shouldn't we go?" Hughes asked just wanting to clearly leave," The war is still to the East of this town."

"_Colonel_, _Lieutenant_, take Mrs. Blanche to the camp and throw her in the cell. If Grey comes back, _kill him_," Grand ordered.

_The truth.._

_My mom..._

_She's still..._

_Alive!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**God, this took a long time to get out. I have some explanations on a few things so you're not confused anymore! So here they are:**

**(1): _Adeke_ is Adele's real name; the army changed it after she was found (see first chapter)**

**(2): Adele is looking into her past; I wrote this to further explain her struggles that her people has to face, along with Adele herself. The next chapter is going to be the same, but _very_ interesting.**

**Till then, Goodbye.**


	5. Escaping The Past

**Disclaimer:** Wow, this one's a long one...well in my opinion. **10** full pages! Wow...oh well I've had a lot longer stories, like the first chapter of this story was originally 24 pages typed. I split it with the second one though, so yeah. Well, I don't own FMA so you can't sue me, and I hope you enjoy another day-in-the-life of Adele!

**Katzenaugen:** Hahaha, I caught the '_Kiras'_! If you catch anymore tell me, cause those are really buggin' me. And yes, I updated, lol. Thanks for the comment!

**Aeyikie:** Do you know how long it took me to write your name just now (jk, it's a cool name)? Anyhoo, I updated, so here you go! Yippee!

**Savannah Frostforth: **I have a cousin named Savannah; what a quinky-dink! Of course, even I get teary eyed while writing my own series...it's sort of pathetic for me, but hey, I'm a romantic at heart. Hmm, I think I said that in the last chapter of what-ever I updated last...

**MiStraLL:** I don't know why, but for some reason I LOVE your user name! It's cool and original and in a really perverted sence, funny (if you add a 'n'). But onto lighter subjects, thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this one too!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Adele's POV-**  
_I sighed as everything faded out until I sat in my old office._

Her hair was pinned into a tight bun, fierce rose eyes darting from each figure in front of my desk.

_I was thirteen here, I remember this._

"So, I suppose you are the two new Alchemists. We'll, I'm Adele Blanche, _Lieutenant_ Adele Blanche. As you heard, Mustang was called on an _important_ assignment so he is not here to welcome you to Central Headquarters."

"Hey, Lieutenant..._Blanche_ was it?" The twenty-three year old woman with red hair and green eyes eyed her," How _old_ are you?"

"That is _none_ of _your_ concern," she spat with venom seeping into her words.

"No _really_, how old are you?" a man with sandy blond hair and golden brown eyes spoke.

"Listen, _fools_, you are _Alchemists_ and people depend on you to save their _damned_ lives, so stop asking me how _fucking_ old I am and _listen_ to me!" She yelled shutting them up," _Now_...Rachael Blake, here's your watch and your new name shall be The_ Ice Kiss _Alchemist."

_Ice Kiss _took her watch and certificate and nodded, bowing respectively.

"Daniel Lioncourte, here is your watch and you will be identified as the _Iron-clawed_ Alchemist."

He reached for the watch and certificate with his metal fingers, and Adele gratefully handed them to him.

"And last but not least, I'd like to start you both on a _assign_-"

"_PESTILENT_!" Riza, Hughes, and Denny busted through the door scaring the two new recruiters.

"_Yes_?" she asked deathly calm.

"_TROUBLE_!"

"_HURRY_!"

"_IN THE STATE LIBRARY_!"

"_AN ALCHEMIST_-"

"_WAS MURDERED_!"

"_HE'S GETTING AWAY_!"

"_Shit_," she mumbled.

_I watched myself gather my jacket and slip out the huge doors of the building to the Central Library_.

As they reached the library the murderer ran down the huge marble stairs, frantically dodging bullets at a lightning speed. I clapped my hands and spikes of earth hurtled towards him. He flew back and then he collapsed to the ground.

I stood next to her as she glared at the killer," How _dare_ you take the life of another person. What are your reasons for such a _heartless_ act?"

"_Revenge_!" he growled evil rose eyes glaring into my young ones. He was so familiar.

"You _sicken_ me," The thirteen year old spat," Your acts are worthy of jail time, but if I was _Fuhrer_, you would _never_ see the light of day again."

"How would you know about such complex things. You act like you lived through the _war_."

Adele's eyes turned cold," You have no idea what _Hell_ I have lived."

"What _Hell_? Living in the _riches_ and being _spoon feed _your whole life?" He yelled at my younger form who lifted him off the ground.

"You _clueless_ bastard! Can't you see who I am!" Adele cursed shaking his collar.

"A little _wench_?" he chuckled coldly," A little selfish _bitch_ that should go home and leave the State matters to the _adults_."

"Oh _yeah_?" Adele threw him across the steps into a tall column," Then why am I the strongest Alchemist yet! Why can't I remember _anything_! You know _NOTHING_ about me!"

"_Pestilent_, get it over with!" Mustang yelled from the sidelines as the other Alchemists arrived to take him away. The man coward in front of her as she held a _Colt 45 _to his forehead. Tension rose and the wind blew stray hairs from her loose bun.

"_I-I _can't do it..." she sighed relaxing her arm and turning around," _Arrest him_."

"Yeah right!" The Ishbalan refugee kicked the gun from her hand and held it to her heart.

"Pull the trigger," Adele spoke oddly calm," If you're going to kill me, shoot the _fucking_ gun already!" Confused by her sudden plea for death, Adele kicked the gun from his hand and took it in her own.

"You _fucking_ bitch!" he shouted drawing a transmutation circle. He flew at her head as her eyes darkened with fear. And Adele fired three shots…_Straight into the murderer's head._

He fell limp to the ground, blood flowing down his dirty tan skin. Everyone was quiet as I watched myself drop the gun to the cement stairs.

The color drained from her young face," _Oh my god...what have I done_?" She ran away from the grounds throwing up everything up everything she had eaten in the past few days.

"_Adele_!" yelled Hughes from the distance running towards her doubled-over form.

"Don't come any closer," Her trembling form wiping tears from her ruby eyes.

"_Adele_...you did what you had to do." he tried to coax her, but it was no use. He bent down and touched her shoulder.

"_DON'T TOUCH ME_!" she smacked his hand away," _DID YOU SEE WHAT I JUST DID_!"

"Adele, he was a _criminal_. He _murdered_ a State Alchemist."

"So when Alchemists kill civilians, it's not considered _murder_?" Adele spat distastefully.

"Adele, it was a _criminal_-"

"_THAT 'CRIMINAL' WAS MY FUCKING BROTHER_!"

He couldn't reply. Adele had stuck a spot and he looked down stripped of words. And once more, darkness enveloped me until I was dropped onto the splintered floor of a familiar ground.

The smell of burning wood and foliage wafted and drowned out the rest of the natural scents of the small Ishbalan town. A ten year old Adele stumbled down the stairs unaware of the war ground that she was born to witness, be destroyed. She rubbed her glass like eyes," _Mommy_?" The earth began to rock under her feet," Mommy? Where are you!"

A loud explosion split the air and shards of glass scraped at her fragile skin as voices of men flooded her ringing ears.

Men in blue uniforms destroying her village, shooting down each of her neighbors and friends, spilling their blood onto the dry soil. Horror shook her frame as her door burst down, a piercing scream escaping her throat as she ran leaping through the broken glass window, scraping her delicate hands seeping blood into her shirt.

"Look! A girl!" Soldiers shouted running after her," Get back here you little _wench_!" Several bullets grazed her sides as one embedded itself in her right thigh, but she didn't stop running.

She leapt up and over a wooden fence in Gregory's old flower garden filled with withering flowers and not to her surprise, she tripped over the dead corpse of Gregory himself. She landed face flat in a puddle of blood, dying her long brown locks with crimson along with the front of her shirt and face," _G-Gregory_!"

Many houses over she reached the edge of the city, but not to her luck, a wall of State Alchemists awaited her," _DAMN IT_!"

"_Hey_! It's the little _wench_! Don't let her get away!" a red headed woman who resembled the _Ice Kiss _Alchemist yelled getting a large group of men to chase after her, bullets bit at her skin in seconds, but suddenly stopped. She spun around as someone's hands held her shoulders.

"_Grey_! Step away from her!" the woman yelled," She's an _Ishbalan_! _Kill _her!"

He ignored her as blood spurted out of his body from the shots he had taken for his daughter.

"_Adeke_, I want you to run...as far as you can away from here. Promise me..._do not _get caught," his bloodied hand reached up to wipe the falling tears from her cheek as sorrow filled his blue eyes, his brown hair just like hers," I _love _you, Adeke. I want you to live in peace and carry on what you mother and I could not. You make me _proud,_ Adeke"

"_D-DADDY_!" she cried collapsing," Daddy! _Get up_!"

With the last of his strength, he kissed her cheek," You will always be daddy's little girl...I _love_ you, Adele."

"_Daddy_..." she sobbed, but got up, a gunshot grazing her size as she screamed and ran dodging incoming bullets.

"_Damn_, she's _fast_!" yelled the woman," Let her go, she won't survive the incoming fleet."

Adele ran through the flames of the burning houses yelling for her dear friend," Noella! Here _/cough/_ girl!"

There was a muffled woof and Noella bounded in whimpering. The poor thing was burnt and an eye was missing leaving a bloodied socket. Worst of all, her leg was cut to shreds, exposing muscle and bone, veins protruding from the infected mess.

"Noella, _come_. We have to get out of here."

There came a sound from the front door area," _Damn_, there's no way she is alive now."

"We still have to look," the black headed Alchemist ordered," She has to be here somewhere."

A low growl escaped Noella's throat.

"Did you hear that?" Mustang asked.

"_Yeah_...her dog. She must be here," the man with glasses, Hughes, peaked around the corner," And there she is. Lets get you to Central."

"_STAY AWAY_!" Adeke ordered holding out her hand snapping on some of her father's large white gloves, now blood stained.

"We're not here to hurt you. We're friends of your father." Mustang coaxed coming closer.

"My father is _dead_," she sobbed holding Noella by the collar," Where's my mom?"

"Come, _Adeke_, we need to get you out of here unharmed."

"_Where_?" Adele asked in a quiet," How do you know my name?"

"We know a lot. _Come_."

"_NO_!"

"Mustang?"

He held her hands behind her back," Either we do this the hard way, or the friendly way. Your choice. We're trying to _save_ you and get you out of _here_."

"Let me _GO_!" She kicked but fell unconscious in his arms," _Hughes_?"

"She wouldn't have gone any other way," he held the badly injured dog in his arms," Poor creature. I think he needs a new leg. _Auto-mail_."

"Let's get out of here before _she_ needs any auto-mail. She has several bullet wounds," Mustang said then ordered," _Don't show her eyes_."

****

**_-Later in Central Hospital-_**

"This is _her_, _Sir. Colonel _Grey Blanches daughter, live and in flesh," Mustang led the _Fuhrer_ to the sleeping young me and said," She was at her house all bloodied up. She'll have several scars."

"_Poor _girl. So it _is_ true. _Half Ishbalan_." King Bradley chided," _Well_, she won't remember anything when she wakes up, but some might come back later. She'll find out the rest as she gets older."

_I clenched my teeth. They knew all along_...

The scene faded before my eyes and I glanced around into the white abyss. Close, yet faint voices pulled me back into reality when I spun around to the source.

"_So_...you have found out know, _eh_?" A voice spoke from behind me...dangerously close.

"Get the _Hell_ away from me..._Envy_," I turned to face him.

"Call me what you will. I can be _anyone_ you want me to be."

"_Bastard_," I growled.

"Ah, _Bastard_! Simple," he turned into a boy with bright red eyes and tussled dark brown hair.

My elder brother Christian.

"You _little fucker_!" I lunged at him.

"Oh _please_! Give me a _REAL_ challenge!" Ed appeared in front of me and Envy snickered in his body. I aimed a punch at his head, but he disappeared for good.

"_Bravo_, bravo little one."

"_Little_..._ONE_!" Veins popped out all over my flaming head," Who you calling _little _you-"

"I'm growing tired of your _reckless_ attitude, _Pestilent_," Lust spoke," Do you want to get out or not?"

"_Wait_...you're helping me out of here?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't make me change my mind you _pathetic_ human. Besides, it's your fault we're all in here. If it wasn't for your other sense wanting to find you _dear _mother-" Lust sighed in disgust cutting off," Now are you coming or not?"

Strong arms held me whilst a sick wet object slid along my arm," _Oh_, she's a tasty one Lusty, can I eat her now?"

"Release the girl, Gluttony. Sometimes you sicken me."

The blob released me throwing me on the non-existent ground," How do I get out?"

"To tell the truth...I have no idea," She answered," We just followed because we couldn't allow such a brilliant Alchemist to be wasted on her malevolent past."

I fell to the floor twitching, but immediately regained my posture," What the _hell_ do you mean?"

"You creatures are such a nuisance." she spat annoyed," I told you once before about your _bastard_ father's relations with the Philosopher Stone's creation!"

"_Well_, why the _hell_ are you _here_ then?" I barked and snarled through clenched teeth," I told you I know nothing of that predicament!"

"_Oh_, I beg to differ," Envy sang in a haunting voice while licking his lips.

"Good question. I might as well leave. If my theories are correct, the portal will spit you out once you have all of your lost memories back."

"Well..._I_ _do_."

"How do you know if you can't remember them?" Envy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me from behind," Have you thought of that?"

"Oh shut the _hell_ up, Envy," I growled pulling away from him quiet annoyed he came back.

"Oh come on _Pestilent_...why won't you tell me who you want?" he smirked.

"Why can't you just be _yourself_?" I shot him a narrowed glare and he snarled.

"Fine...if you want it _that_ way," he clapped his hands and they all faded away," I'll wait until the time is right. Bye _Pest_."

"_SHIT_!" I yelled as scenery came back and I punched the wall," _Fuck_! _Ow_!..._Wait_.."

I touched the wall and I could actually _feel_ it; it's cool slimy residue coming off on my hand. The stone wall was completely destroyed, as if something attempted to tear through it.

"I'm..._back_," My eyes shot to the broken glass window to see a train," Oh crap!"

I stopped in the doorway to see Edward and Alphonse, both about to leave standing alone in the rain.

They both took a step onto the platform talking in quiet calm breaths that stood out in the cold air.

"Edward..._wait_!" I called.

He paused and slowly turned around, jaw dropping tears and rain covering his cheeks. Rain poured on both of us as I ran to them jumping in Ed's arms as he held me tight.

"Where the hell have you been _godammnit_?" he mumbled into my hair and didn't release his grip on me.

"_Edward_..." I rubbed his back comforting him," I felt like I wasn't ever going to come back…like I was never going to see you again."

"Come on you two _love birds_. Lets get you two on the train," Al joked pushing us through the doors; the normal atmosphere returning almost instantly.

"Who are you calling _lovebirds_?" Ed snapped twitching oddly as I blushed, curled in my seat next to the dry sleeping kitten after hanging up my coat and boots.

"Where are we headed next?" I asked glad to be back, all my old lost memories flooding my head.

"I was thinking we could go back to Central," Ed said.

"But..._why_? We just started, why are we going back?" I complained aloud.

"_Because_. It seems like a good idea at the moment," Ed answered simply shrugging," _Besides_, after _that_, I need a good fixing from Winry."

"_Oh_…" I sighed quite disappointed yet angry that we were giving up so fast,"..._Mom_..."

"_What_?"

"We _can't_ go back." I barked and stood up in my seat, a stern glare plastered over my face.

"_Well_, I need to get my arm fixed!" Edward pointed out the obvious.

"Give me your arm," I ordered and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? _Why_!" he shouted clutching his arm tightly.

"Because I'm going to _fix_ it," I grabbed his arm digging through my bag, pulling out a metal bar.

"What the _hell_?" Ed looked frightened," Are you going to fix it _caveman_ style or something!"

"Oh shut up, whiner!" I transmuted the bar with his arm doing my best to replace and missing and destroyed pieces," I know it's not the _best_ work, but it should be good enough till we get to the next town." I folded my arms laying across the seat, feet in Al's lap who quietly read one of my books.

Ed flexed his fixed arm pleased," That was _awesome_! Thanks Adele."

"Anytime, _Eduardo_, anytime," I yawned thinking about all my past memories,_' Why did Mustang and Hughes want me to live so bad? _

_The State acts as if I know something valuable, but I don't know shit about any special army info...or maybe...I do…'_

My hand fell to the letter in my back pocket that Hughes sent.

"What are you thinking about Adele?" Alphonse asked interrupting my thoughts.

"_Hmm_..._oh_. Nothing," I smiled awkwardly shaking off their gazes.

"_Psh_, yeah right Adele," Ed rolled his eyes," Al and I know about your little secret."

"_Huh_?" I asked highly confused, raising an eyebrow.

"We know you're an _Ishbalan_!" Edward exclaimed, and Al quickly wrapped his hand around his brothers mouth.

"Brother, _shh_, there might be State Alchemists on the train."

"No _shit_, Edward," I chided letting a twisted smirk spread over my lips. Edward held a pleased expression on his face until I burst out laughing." Oh my god! It took you that long to find out?"

Alphonse sunk into his chair as Edward grew red with anger," You mean it's _not_ a secret. A piece of classified information?"

"_Hell_ no!" I sat up rubbing my eyes," Mustang and Hughes rescued me from my town as it was burning to the ground. I don't even follow my old methods of Ishbalan life."

Silence followed my answer as I thought to myself,_' It's not like practicing them would bring back the millions of slaughtered Ishbalan people.'_

"Well, it doesn't matter now does it?" I asked as the train came to a halt," I suppose were here in Lunenburg. Come on guys."

"Lunenburg? Where the _hell_ is that?" Ed barked glimpsing over my shoulder.

"Yes, Lunenburg," I spoke walking into the quiet town, A small town in this restricted and desolate world we live in. Famous for the waterfront it was built on. One of the most richest towns here on the planet for it's many imports and exports."

As we passed, people eyed us suspiciously, grabbing onto their bags and purses. "What the _hell_ is going on?" Ed asked.

"Just walk until I tell you to stop. We're not part of their city, they're only being careful. For all they know, we could be crooks or escaped and deranged psycho patients!" I answered with a awkward sense of diety over the two boys for knowing more then them about their own country .

"Oh...well, it's _weird_," Ed shivered walking besides me, grabbing my hand.

"Well, it's not everyday they see a huge set of walking armor," I lightly hugged Al's arm while carried the small kitten," We'll find an _excellent _home for it, okay Alphonse?"

"Thanks Adele."

"Anything for a friend."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Whooohooo_! That's all I can think of saying right now. _Creative_? I know..., but I'm naturally a lazy writer. What do you expect from a fifteen year old? _Hahaha_, nothing too important my friends! Although, I'm the most responible of my group of buddies..._crap-fish_. Do what you will and leave me a review, and_ hell_, if you really can't hold it back anymore, send a _flame_. But I will warn, flames will be used to burn little Winry-_bitch_ at the stake along with all the EdxWinry pairings...and maybe a few EdxNoah ones too, cause I don't like to share _MY_ Edo-_kun_ _glomps Ed plushie_ HISS.**


	6. Whispers In The Dark

**Disclaimer:** Ahhh! I love you guys, so I decided to get this next sappy section out! Time to find a home for Kitty-Kitty! And before I forget…again…I do not own FMA.

**Kosa-kun: **Thank you for messaging and telling me about that 'Kara' typo! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and since you were the only person who review on the 5th one, this 6th chapter is dedicated to you! YAY!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Adele's POV-**

"Okay, so we have a place to stay. Now to find a home for...what did you name her?"

Al stroked the cat," _Preshie_...she's _so_ cute!"

His eyes were big hearts and a sweat drop ran down my forehead.

"Do you know anyone here who would _want_ a cat?" Ed asked rubbing the back of his head.

"No, maybe we can go down near the marketplace. There has to be someone _here_-"

"_Mommy_! Look at the kitty!"

"_Huh_?"

All three of us looked down at the small young girl whose hair was a platinum blonde color. She wore a denim skirt and a lime green cami that matched her eyes, with a pair of sandals.

"Rosa, come back here!" he mother ordered.

I took this as a chance to get it over with," Excuse me _ma'am_, but would you be interested in adopting this kitten?"

"Can we mommy? _Please_?" the little girl whined.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not. She won't even take care of the animals she has now," her mother shrugged, and tugged on the little girl's arm," Let's go, Rosa."

The mother pulled the crying child away until they faded into the distance.

"_Wow_," I sighed leaning against the ivy coated wall scratching my head.

"We might as well do what you said and head for the market," Al sighed placing the kitten in my arms walking ahead of Edward and I.

"Why haven't you held the cat, Ed?" I asked smiling at him," What to hold Preshie?"

"_Uhh_...sure." Ed took the kitten from me and stroked it," It's pretty cute."

"Sorry for calling you heartless," I blushed and looked down," I was just trying to stand up for Al."

"It's okay. Here's the cat," Ed practically tossed me the kitten.

"_Edward_!" I smacked him over the head," Be _gentle _you _dip-shit_!"

"God, I'm sorry!" he yelled back as I raised me hand again, eye twitching," Sorry, sorry, _sorry_."

"Thank you," I turned around and felt pressure in my stomach knocking me back.

"Watch it lady!" a young girl ran into the distance followed by a butcher and a cop.

"Nala! Oh _damn_...she's gone off again!"

A boy with shaggy brown hair now stood above me; freckles littered his tan cheeks and blue eyes stuck out from behind his chocolate brown locks," My name is Nicolas, but _you_, _my lady_, can call me _Nick_."

"_Uh_...okay?" I blushed as I took the boy's hand getting back to my feet.

"My _kind_ sir!" Al rushed over," Will you like a kitten?"

The boy, Nick, seemed confused," A _kitten_?"

"_Yes_! Free of charge and in need of a good home," I smiled holding out the mewing kitten.

"I have to say, my sister Nala would be quite fond of it, but I must ask: Why so eager to give away a kitten?"

"_Well_-"

"We have no where to keep it or anything to take care of it, and we wanted to give it a good home," Ed answered interrupting me.

"What he said," I mumbled nodding, clearly annoyed.

"Well, I have to get home, so why don't we discuss this whilst we walk?" the boy shrugged," Come on then."

Nick grabbed my hand and I blushed as Ed rolled his eyes," I live just down Rockville Street."

"We're coming. Not that I have a choice…" Ed groaned under his breath at the boy who seemingly dragged us down the street. I giggled at Ed as he glared at the boy.

**-Edward's POV-**

"What's wrong brother?" Al asked as we followed this so called Nick to his house.

"I don't know anymore, Al," I mumbled quietly so only he heard," I just don't know."

"Oh..._well_-"

"Ed! Al! Stop being _SLUGS_!" Adele laughed up ahead, that Nick boys arm wrapped firmly about her waist in a '_groping_' manner.

"You like her don't you brother," Al snickered peering over my shoulder.

**-Alphonse's POV-**

Ed fell to the pavement twitching and clawing around like a mad red crab.

"_No_! Why the _hell_ would you say something like _that_?" Ed yelled shaking my armor as it rattled.

"_Heh_...no point," I snickered," You just seemed _jealous_."

"Well I'm _not_-"

"Come _on_ boys! Jeeze you two are _slow_ today!" Adele whined happily trailing along with the town boy with her arm around his.

'_Heh, she has the boy all over her. No wonder Edward is jealous…_' I thought and bowed my head a bit and averted my gaze from the two up ahead,' _I can't help but feel a bit envious about this fact either._'

**-Adele's POV-**

'_Wow...this boy Nick was quite a looker. I mean...That shaggy brown hair...Ocean blue eyes...Tan skin...Cute freckles...Nice build…Straight white teeth. This guy was almost perfect.'_

My eyes fell behind on the _blonde bombshell _(Edward) and gave a weak grin.

'_But even the most imperfect people can be perfect to someone else_.'

Ed's gaze met mine and I redirected my focus to the huge white house in front of us.

"We're here," Nick smiled up at the huge iron fence that surrounded the manor," Welcome to the _Lebowske_ residence."

"_Wow_...look at the _detail_," Al admired the design on the fence and traced it with his finger," It's ancient."

I felt a tug on my shirt and Ed stood behind me and spoke into my ear quietly," I don't like this guy."

"Oh, _please,_ Ed." I rolled my eyes," You don't like anyone we meet who wants to help us out."

"That's _not_ true." Ed whined as I snickered to myself," Oh, _come on_, Adele. I want to get to a hotel!"

I turned to Ed and kissed his cheek quickly," Now be quiet Edward, before we get left behind."

"_Damn it_!" A woman shrieked making me jump up into the air, Ed catching me in his arms.

"What the _hell_?" I blinked at Nicolas who's face drained of color as the beach blonde woman walked forward.

"_My mom_..."Nick mumbled.

"Who did you bring _this_ time? I'm tired of your bloody guest Nicolas!" the lady stormed over," Where's your sister, _Nala_? Is she in trouble _again_?"

"I was just wanting to talk with them outside mother, and they were looking for a home for their pet kitten."

The woman cast us an evil glare," We don't need such a vile creature to worry about. Take your nonsense somewhere else."

"Preshie is not a vile _cre_-"

"_Whatever_. Nicolas, I want your _friends_ gone. Your father is on his way home and we are all going to go shopping."

"Do I _have_ to go?" Nick nearly whined.

"_GET IN THE HOUSE NICK_! _YOU THREE SCRAM_!" She shouted slamming the iron gate in our face," Get in the house and get ready."

I dusted myself off and snorted," _Bitch_!"

Ed and Al pulled me away from the gate," Come on Adele. We've had enough _excitement_ for one day."

"Hn, _whatever_," I pulled way from them," People don't appreciate what they have these days anymore."

"Adele, let's go to the market like we planned," Al coaxed patting my shoulder.

"People are so _damn_ snotty. This town just flat out _sucks_," I crossed my arms." Why did Mustang send us _here _anyways?"

"The Philosopher's Stone, _duh_," Ed rolled his eyes.

"Oh _great_; The _bitchiness _from that old _hag_ has now resided in Edward!" I yelled enraged.

"You two, _please_-"

"Who you calling _bitch_ you _ungrateful_-"

"Shut it, _SHORT STUFF_!" I barked in his face.

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME_!"

"_S-H-O-R-T S-T-U-F-F_!" I spoke slowly.

"Oh that's _it_, Adele! You're going down!" Ed lunged at me and we landed in the grass.

**-Alphonse's POV-**

"You two, stop fighting!" I attempted to break them up, but they'd just go back at each other," Oh this is pointless. I'm just going to leave them here."

Preshie mewed and rubbed against my armor.

**-Edward's POV-**

"_Damn it_, Adele!" I cursed pinning her down beneath me, angry scowl escaping her lips.

"Get the _hell_ off of me, _Fullmetal_!"

"_No_! Not until you tell me something!" I yelled face inching closer to hers.

"And what the _hell_ would that be?" Adele growled and bared her perfectly lined teeth.

"What were you going to say before you got sucked into the portal?" My golden eyes stared her down as she stared up at me with those intimidating red orbs.

"Get _off,_ Edward," she hissed between her clenched jaws.

"Not until you tell me!" I pushed her back down, grasping her graceful shoulders between my fingers.

"Ed, _stop_!" Adele cringed as I held her by the shoulder which was still injured," _Please, _let go of me!"

"Why won't you tell me now?" I whined sitting on her stomach as she glared like a mad animal.

"You know what innocent by-passers are going to think right?" Adele smirked shifting a bit so she rested up on her elbows. "What?"

"_RAPE_!"

I jumped up and she bolted across the street and I laughed to myself. "Brother?"

I turned to see Al with the kitten," _Yeah_?"

"Did _it _work?" he asked shuffling his metal feet into the soft dirt.

"Did _what_ work?"

"_Heh_. _Nothing_. Let's return to the hotel." Al and I began to walk down the crowded streets," I wonder where Adele went."

"Does she know where the hotel is?" I asked flipping though a map of the over populated city.

"I don't know. She was the one who checked us in." Al sighed and glanced around the unfamiliar area.

"If she's not there, then she must be off looking." I shrugged as we entered the overly decorated entrance hall to our hotel," Geeze, this is like a town fit for Kings!"

**-Adele's POV-**

I ran away from the boys, just wanting to be alone; the wind picking up as I sat myself on a park bench, rain clouds coming in.

The surrounding was peaceful all except for the commotion of people running into shops and their homes finding shelter as I watched silently.

"Excuse me miss, but do you have a place to stay?"

My head shot up to see a girl around my age eyeing me with a warm smile across her black coated lips. Her pale skin was framed by her long raven hair, pale blue eyes highlighted by the heavy black liner.

"Actually and surprisingly, _yes_." I sighed scooting over for her to sit down," It's hard to find a place to stay in an overcrowded area such as this town."

"I was just surprised to see someone not running inside to escape the rain," she chuckled blowing a strand of hair out of her face," You must be new around here or something, since I've never seen you before."

"I'm just visiting with some of my friends," I said fiddling with my fingers," Why aren't you running inside?"

"_Oh_..._well_, you see...my mom forbids me to ever come back home. I was _umm_...the one who ran into you earlier."

"What's your name?" I asked changing the subject quickly," I'm Adele Blanche, but you can call me Adeke."

"_Adeke_?" the girl asked," Your name's _Adeke_?"

"_Yeah_, but people address me by _Adele_."

"That's cool. I like the name _Adeke_. It's different than everyone else's," she smiled," My names _Nala Lebowske_."

"That's an _awesome_ name; I _love _it." I stood up and smoothed out my black tube top and ripped jeans," Let's go hang out somewhere. We can go pick up something to eat, cause I have two boys I need to feed."

"_Wait_," Nala looked freaked out," You have _kids_?"

"Oh, _no_! No, I don't. They're my friends, but they _act_ like kids."

"I get it now," she blushed poking her head," I'm _slow_!"

"Don't worry. I'm the same." I stretched out my arms as a clap of thunder was heard in the distance," What I said did sound really wrong."

"So what kind of food do they like?"

"Well, Al doesn't exactly eat, but Ed will have anything you put in front of him, except for milk that is."

"_Oh_, so is Al anorexic or something?" she asked with a bland face covering her features.

"_Uhh_...not _exactly_." A sweat drop ran down my head as I tried to avoid that part of the conversation.

"_Oh_, okay." Nala shrugged while shaking her curiosity away," Where're we heading to?"

"Well, I guess you can lead us to the best pizza place," I suggested and smiled warmly as the rain pelted onto our unprotected heads.

**-Edward's POV-**

"Brother, stop _worrying_. Adele will be just fine," Al said from the couch as he flipped through another book of Adele's transmutation notes.

"I'm _not_ worried," I lied sprawling across the opposite couch in my black uniform," On the last one already?"

"_Yeah_, she knows so much. No wonder Mustang sent her with us," Al set down the book looking out the window," It's raining. Adele should be back any time now."

"What do you suppose Adele saw in the Portal? She said she felt like she was gone forever," I sighed," Adele also had an attitude, like she was in deep thought."

"Maybe she _saw_ something..." Al paused," Something that she was to scared to remember."

"You mean like a time portal?" I asked with a hint of interest in my voice.

"Most likely. We should talk with her when she gets back." Al said walking to the suitcases putting the notebook back up.

"What do you mean '_we_'?" I asked stumbling," Why not just _you_?"

"Because she told you more about her past. There _has_ to be something she couldn't remember because it was in fragments," Al held his chin as he paused.

"How do you know about that?" I shot him a glare," You were eavesdropping!"

A booming yet feminine voice belted out through the entrance of the hotel suit," _ED_! _AL_! _I'M HOME_!"

"_Oh god_," I mumbled and buried my hands in my head, however, I was relieve to find out she got home safely. Adele busted through the door with a stack of pizza boxes and my mouth dropped open. "_FOOD_!"

Adele kicked me away as another girl came in. She was one of those dark people who tend to wear a lot of black, but she seemed kind.

"Can you get the door for me?" Adele asked and the girl closed it, as she set down the pizzas.

"Edward, Alphonse, this is Nala. Nala, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric." Adele sat next to me handing me a box of pizza," I got you a whole box since your a _'growing boy'_."

"That's right," I took a slice, shoving it into my mouth.

"_Ew_," the girls chuckled as they calmly ate and talked amongst themselves until Adele spoke up yet again and called to Alphonse," Al, come over here and hangout with us!"

"_Oh_, okay." Adele pulled him over and sat next to him.

**-Alphonse's POV-**

Adele held my hand the whole time as she ate and didn't let go. Although I couldn't feel the warmth of her hand, I could feel the love of her soul.

Ed noticed this and smiled at me and winked, making me nervous.

I didn't _like-like _her, she was just the sister I never had, besides Winry.

I look back down at her relaxed hand, how it rested in my huge metal paw, and smiled. She's the only stranger that ever though I was human inside, not a hunk of metal.

'_And I love her for that_.'

**-Adele's POV-**

"_Oh_! I almost forgot," I turned to Al," Do you have the kitten?"

"She's asleep on the pillows." Al answered pointing to the bed where the small ball of grey fuzz slept peacefully.

"Thanks Al."

I cradled the kitten in my arms as I brought her back over to Nala," Would you like a kitten? We can't take care of her, and we can't find a home anywhere."

"_Gladly_. I always wanted a kitten," Nala took Preshie in her arms and pet it. Presh purred and nuzzled her new owner as I sat between Ed and Al.

"_Well_, I have to get going. I'm living with my aunt now," Nala stood," Thank you so much Adele. I had a lot of fun today."

"Your welcome, Nala," I waved as she left.

"Who was _that_?" Ed asked.

"Just a girl I met outside in the park," I answered almost instantly," She's a _really_ nice girl."

"I could tell," Al said," She was very kind and respectful."

"Well, I'm tired you two," I yawned," I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Ed, didn't you forget?" Al muttered nudging his side.

"Oh _yeah_." Ed sighed," We'll do it later, okay?"

"Sure thing, _nii-san_." Al bounced into the 2nd bed and rolled over.

"Goodnight Alphonse," I smiled warmly, tucking him in and began softly humming a song," I Love you."

From the corner of my eye, Edward watched silently, falling asleep to the old lullaby my mother used to sing me to sleep with on nights like tonight. The nights where the moon was bright even though the rain pelted the roof above our heads.

Alphonse's armor grew firm and cold from the night air and I frowned, turning towards Ed who slept soundly in our bed. Smiling softly at his content face, I brushed my fingers through his silky golden strands and crawled over his form, resting between him and the wall.

Leaning in close to his warm body for warmth, I finished the soft tune and whispered into his ear the words I was to afraid to tell him earlier," I wasn't brave enough to tell you face to face, and here I am telling you in our silent slumber. How romantic….."

The warmth of the skin on his neck embraced my cheeks as I buried my face into the junction of his shoulders," I can't help but find myself falling for every inch of you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's the end of this chapter, and just so you know, I update every time I get a review. Let's just say I feed off of reviews, and well go form there! Review for the next one or no more sweet Edo-kun! From a famous Shakespearean quote: "What is tho world without thy Edward Elric?"….Yes…he has a point.**


	7. She Knows Too Much

**Disclaimer:** **Woweee! This one's really long and pretty emotional! I hope you all enjoy it, casue I spent a lot of time revising it (and editing for those damned "Kiras")...mauahhaha. Read on for the review results thingys I like to reply publicly to.**

**Kosa-kun:** Yeah, those freaking "_Kira's_" are driving me up the freaking wall, just like those Winry/Rose/NoahxEdward pairings. But yes, I hope you out of all people enjoyed the last chapter since you seemed to be the only one to review! Keep up with the awesome reviews.

**MiStrall: **I! You shall fear my writing after this chapter! Yo'll also come to know the brutal and insanely demented side of my writing once you read this. Crap, I just gave a _MAJOR_ spolier! Oh well, high ho silver _AWAY_!

**Supershark1: **You'll find out soon enough! MUAHAHAHHAHA! I hate to admit, but I'm as manical as a box full of kittens...which is not that evil. So yes, I will also admit that the chick was just a way to get rid of the kitten, but if you really want to, go ahead and come up with another place to put her and I'll think about it.

**Savannah Frostforth:** I updated, _YAY_! The world isn't over afterall, _YIPPIE_! And yes, I'll admit, I loved that part too. Edward's reaction was _priceless_...

**White Alchemist Taya: **I think your comment is my favorite. Finally a person who reads and doesn't admit to noticing "_Kira's_" in the plotline! _YES_, my dream have come true!_ Hahahahhahaha_! I'll stop now. Enjoy, savor, and live.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Edward's POV-**

It was late into the night when I woke up to a warm breath on my neck, and arms about my collar bone. I peaked down to see that Adele slept peacefully with her head on my shoulder and her long chestnut hair sprawled out over my chest.

Deciding to take a quick bathroom brake an d change into something cooler, I walked to the restroom and lifted my tank top over my shoulders, and rinsing my face.

Clicking off the light, I exited the restroom in my bedtime attire.

Adele was tucked into the bed, flipping through many books stacked to her side.

"So, explain to me how I'm supposed to fit in here," I clucked my tongue as she smirked.

"Who said that you're sleeping up here?" Adele joked setting down a brown leather notebook, picking up a mahogany book covered with animal fur.

"_Ha_!" I jumped on the mattress across her lap. Bad mistake. A pile of books landed on my head.

One by one, Adele lifted and neatly restacked the books," Smart move, _Shorty_."

"_AH_!" I snorted out hot air but a pillow fell over my face, taking away my oxygen supply.

"_Shh_, you'll wake Al," Adele hissed removing the pillow," Comfy?"

I blushed sitting back-up against the head board," What's this?" I lifted up an ebony book with a green ribbon.

"Oh my god..." Adele lunged for the hunk of old leather ripping it from my grasp," I _love_ you, Ed!"

"What the _hell_?" I blinked," It's just a book."

"Not _JUST_ a book, Ed…" Adele traced the tattered pages with her slender fingers," It's my mothers journal..."

"You just now discovered it?" I asked peaking over her shoulder as she turned to a page with a dry flower in it. Adele handled the flower in her hand, a smile spreading across her lips, droplets of tears beginning to form.

"My mom...would always take me to the daisy fields when I was young. We'd dry them and use them for bookmarks or decoration,"

Adele's eyes met mine," I never told you about my experience in the portal."

"Al and I think we know what you saw in there," I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Why don't I show you for myself?" Adele asked, head hung low, playing with her thin fingers.

"How will you do that?"

Adele faced me and put her palm to my head as an electric current flew into my head.

**-Adele's POV-**

Ed's eyes glazed over and he stared off into space as he lifelessly twitched under my control, and I released his forehead and he fell back instantly shooting back up.

"_Adele_," he embraced me, pulling me to his chest," I didn't know...I didn't know."

"Of course, Edward," I hung loose, not encouraging, nor discontinuing the warm hug," Thanks for understanding everything."

"We'll find your mother Adele, and we'll take care of everything," Ed said as he released his grip.

I slid back against the headboard until my head rested on the feathery pillow and turned away from him. The flight flickered off and a relaxed sigh escaped from Ed's mouth. Silence followed...

"Edward?" I faced the ceiling, blinking," Can I ask you something?"

"_Yeah_, Adele?" He propped himself upon his elbow, leaning over me, face close to mine.

"Nothing…" I smiled closing my eyes and opening them slowly," I just wanted to know you were there. You seem distant."

The golden orbs of my best friend trailed across my skin lovingly as he rest his head on my shoulder, softly planting kisses on my collarbone. Ed's breath covered my neck as I turned towards him and giggled.

"What do you think your doing, Edward Elric?" I whispered poking his chest.

"Hmm...wasn't I doing this?" Weight shifted to my stomach, and the coolness of the metal limbs gave me goose bumps.

"I don't recall this Ed-" Edward'd lips embraced mine as his inexperienced tongue brushed my red lips, a blush forming over my cheeks.

Those lips came back again and again, as his metal arm traced down my neck and back pulling me to him.

"Hey Edward?" I asked as he continued trailing those sweet kisses down my collar bone.

"What?" he asked, his hot breath rolling off my skin and making he smirk at the new that was about to come.

"Alphonse is watching."

The large suit jumped and spun around making a snoring noise.

"AL!" Ed fumed but I pushed him and flipped over.

"Oh shut up, Edward. It was _your_ fault he was watching."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shouted.

"It means that if you hadn't come on to me just then, then maybe he wouldn't have been watching!" I chuckled a pillow at his head and he fell over the edge.

"What was that for!"

"Just get in bed, _shrimp_." I yawned and cuddled back onto the pillow.

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME_!"

Ed lunged himself onto the bed knocking us both off against the wall. My back pressed firmly onto the smooth ivory surface as Ed's hands rested to each side of my head.

"_What_ did you call me?" Ed asked in a calmer tone.

"Brother, that is not a way to treat your _girlfriend_!" Al snickered and hid behind the side of the mattress.

"_SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND_!" Ed flew at Alphonse tackling him tot he ground.

"Edward Elric, release your brother!" I grabbed his left arm sharply tugging him away, falling back myself. With a thump, I laid sprawled in a heap across Edward," Well..._this_ is familiar."

"A little _too_ familiar," Ed rested his hand on my lower back," Did you get hurt any, or did I completely break the fall?"

"I don't know, my leg hit your automail pretty hard," I sighed, looking down at my legs that laid between Edward's.

"_Ah_, the miracle of automail..." he sighed and gently wrapped a leg around mine," _Heh_. Your legs are silky."

"_Yea_?" I chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him," Yours are hairy and the other is metal."

"Tell me something I don't know." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was going to say _short_ but-"

"_SHUT_-"

I clamped my hands over his mouth," _Shh_! _BUT_, you already know that."

"And I _don't_ need to be reminded."

"Exactly, _but_ what I was going to say," I cleared my throat," Oh _damn it, _Edward!" I stood up pouting and crawled under the covers, suffocating myself in the pillows.

"What did I do?" Ed flopped onto the bed making me fly in the air.

"You ruined the moment with your damn _'I'm not short, blah blah blah_' act," I mumbled.

"I can't understand you when your face is stuck in the pillows, Adele."

"I'm just not in the mood, and since when did you start using my name to get your attention?" I faced him," I haven't heard anyone use it before, from you at least."

"Adele, Adele, Adele, Adele, _Adele_. _There_," he said triumphantly as he watched my head hit the pillow once more making feathers float out of the sides.

"_Whatever_."

"Come _on_ Adele, what were you going to say?"

"Brother, leave her alone. I can tell she doesn't want to talk." Al stated from the other side of the bed.

"Thanks Alphonse." I mumbled.

**-Edward's POV-**

_'__What the hell? She was about to say something and I had to ruin the whole "moment" with that "I'm not short" crap I pull.'_ I turned around to face the wall where Adele slept,' _What was she going to say that needed a "moment"?'_

**-Adele's POV-**

_Blood...Pain...Screaming..._

_"H-help, Ed!"_

_Lips trembling...Tears cascading down red cheeks...This was hell._

_"You know to much, Pestilent."_

_"You must be punished."_

_"NO! Mom! WHERE'S MY MOTHER!"_

_The salt burned into the cuts as tears fell onto her arms._

_"Is Pestilent crying!"_

_"S-stop...please...I-I won't t-tell...p-please!"_

_"I don't believer her, boys."_

_"N-no! NO!"_

_An ear splitting scream filled the room..._

_And then it all went black._

"Ed!" I gasped for air glancing around the darkroom," _EDWARD_!"

Arms shot around me pulling my quickly to their owners chest. Beside me, Edward glanced quickly around the room and back to my face to see the tears that raced down my tan cheeks.

Ed's cheek fell on my head as he held me tight, slowly rocking me," _Shh_...I'm here...it was just a nightmare."

Tears soaked Ed'wards tank top as I cried, wheezing for air in my crumbling lungs. The cold metal arm traced up and down my sweaty back onto and exposed part of my skin where he made little circles which made me giggle.

"Edward, _s-stop _it," I lightly hit his shoulder and wiped my face couching a bit to clear my rusty throat.

"Are you alright now?" he asked slowly releasing his grip on me, rubbing my arm," What happened?"

"Oh..._n_-nothing. Just one of those crazy dreams," I lied stroking my sore wrist. My eyes traveled down to see a gruesome sight.

The skin around my wrist was purple and green, and completely swollen," _Oh my god_..."

"What the _hell_ happened to your wrist?" Ed held it gently in the moonlight so he could see," The bruises are in the shape of a hand, Adele."

"But..._how_?" I stuttered," I couldn't have done this to myself..."

I placed my hand gently upon the bruise to notice that it fit perfectly,' _What does this mean? That dream…_'

"I don't know Adele," Ed blinked looking hurt," But I'm sorry about all this. I shouldn't have allowed you to come with us."

"This is my _assignment,_ Edward. You can't help that. Besides, I have some helpful information..." I began leaning towards him.

"What's that?"

"You know how Marco forged the Philosopher's Stone?"

"_Yea_."

"Well, my father was his assistant."

**_-On The Train To Central-_**

"So your father helped form the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked," That's _so_ amazing!"

"Yes, but not only did he help out, he provided all the ingredients needed," I explained," He has to have a list he wrote down that day on one of his notebooks, but there's only one thing..."

"What is that, Adele?"

"My father was killed during the war. All of his notes and books are either with Marco, or in the State Library in the restricted section."

"They won't let you in the restricted section without written permission from the State," Ed said holding his chin in his hand.

"_Damn_ the State, Edward," I spat suddenly angrily," They stole all I ever had. I only joined because Maes and Roy said it'd be impressive for a young girl to make it in. I say we _raid_ the damn library."

"Are you _crazy,_ Adele!" Al yelled flailing his arms," You could get your watch taken from you!"

"They wouldn't Al..." Ed said looking up," Because she's to valuable..."

"_W_-what do you mean, brother?" Al glanced at both of us.

"She's the only descendant of Blanche, Grey. They aren't going to boot an Alchemist who has a chance on having a sliver of information about something so important to the wars."

"I-I never told you two." I sighed playing with my wrist bands.

"Never told us what?" Ed asked.

"I can't say, but I can tell you that I know _too_ much."

"What do you know too much of, Adele?" Ed asked sounding worried, a faint glimpse of fear in his eyes.

A small smile tugged at my lips," Like I said, I can't say. If I did...I just don't want to lose what I still have now."

I gently laid my head on Ed's shoulder, and took Al's hand in mine," Let's go off course later, and go to this..._Resembool_ you two told me about."

Al's grip tightened and Ed's head rested on mine, his hand rubbing my thigh," Sounds like a plan."

"So I finally get to meet the _notorious_ Winry Rockbell." I sighed into Ed's ear.

"_Hn. Yeah_." he shifted about and buried his face in my hair.

"Edward? Alphonse?" I nudged them both getting their attention.

"_Hm_?"

"I wanted you both to know..."

_'I hear them. Their footsteps are growing louder...Approaching our compartment.'_

"...That I..."

'_The halters on their belts snapped. They have weapons…two Luger Parabellum P08s.'_

"..That...I-I.."

"Tell us already!" Ed whined and leaned in closer.

"I-"

The door shot open, the cold barrel of the automatic pistol pointing straight between my eyes.

"Pestilent, I presume?" the man asked smirking.

"That's me," I spoke maturely and folded my arms over my chest, seeming to surprise Edward and Alphonse.

"You are instructed to return to Central. If you resist in anyway, you will be killed on the spot," the boy added, the red headed woman right behind him.

"I should have known it was you two. _Officer _Rachael Blake, _Officer_ Daniel Lioncourt. Longtime no see," I waved slightly with a tight twist to my average smirk," Tell me _WHY_ you have your commanding officer at gun point."

"The _Fuhrer_ gave us orders," Rachael answered quickly cocking her gun," Now gather your luggage and _move_."

"You brats too," Daniel ordered pointed back and fourth between Ed and Al. We all exited the train onto the platform.

"Fullmetal and his sibling shall ride with _Colonel_ Roy Mustang. _Pestilent_, with Blake, _Brigadier_ Basque Grand, and I," Daniel announced opening the black state vehicle door as I got in.

"I'll see you in Central, Elrics."

**_-Central: Basement Dungeons/5:46 P.M.-_**

Chills ran down my spine,' _Why the hell would they want to meet here?'_

"_Hah_! You said I could see my friends."

"Don't be a smart ass, _Pestilent_."

"Oh shut the _fuck_ up, _Officer_ Blake," I spat at her feet," And get the _hell_ out of here."

"For once, _Officer_, she has a point," came a deep voice from the dingy room. King Bradley immerged from the shadows along with Mustang, Hughes, and Basque Grand. Hughes gave me a friendly wave and I smirked.

"Tell me, _exactly_, why the _hell_ I am chained to the wall." The thick bars around my wrist seemed to try their best to cut off my circulation.

"You know everything about your past now..._right_?" Mustang asked looking away.

"Oh..._yeah_," I answered," I do now."

"You may leave Hughes. Mustang retrieve _Brigadier_ Clandestine."

"_Yes_," they both left and the room seemed to dim. Tension quickly grew among the silence.

"So...you know my _little_ secret, right _Pestilent_?"

"I know _a lot _that could get me _killed_, _Fuhrer_," I glared at him," And _a lot _that _YOU_ would kill me for."

"What _exactly_ do you know?" he asked, holding his chin.

My eyes fell on Grand," You want _him _to know, too? Wasn't that what I was in trouble for? Letting unworthy and untrustworthy people know?"

"Spit it _out,_ Pestilent!"

"I know what you are, _Bradley_. I know how much you want to _hide_ the secret. How much you want to _hide_ the Stone. How much _you_ want to become _human_-"

"So you _DO _know."

My glare turned colder than ice," You don't give a _damn_ about any of us! You're not a _human_! You'll _never_ be! You...you _MONSTER_!"

Blood spurted out of the side of my mouth and another stream formed from my brow.

"You will tell _nothing_, or it will be your _death_!" he spat thrusting a finger in my face," You will not tell _anyone_ of what I am!"

Mustang returned with the middle aged woman. That woman with her dried red hair pulled back into a tight bun. _Brigadier_ Clandestine.

"_You_!" I began to laugh manically," You're the one _who_...What's the meaning of this! What the _hell _do you want me here for!"

Mustang seemed confused too and mumbled," Good question."

"_Why_? We came to make sure you wouldn't open that _delicate, little _mouth of yours," he said.

"I _didn't_!" Fear pulsed through me.

_And for once...In a long time...I actually felt..._

_Terrified._

"_I DID EVERY DAMN THING YOU EVER ASKED OF ME_!"

_Pishan!_ His fist collided with my cheek. The golden rings on his hand leaving three new bloody gashes on my tanned skin.

"She knows more! I can _feel_ it!" Clandestine smirked with bloodlust.

"I _swear_ if I were out of these chains, I'd _kill_ you!" I yelled angered at her appearance," You're the one...who _killed_ my father!"

Blows hit upon every inch of my body.

**(Mustang)- **"Wait! _STOP_!"

**(Fuhrer)- **"Restrain him!"

**(Mustang)- **"_Damn_ it! You said she would be _questioned_!"

Blood soaked her fists as she breathed heavily, pulling away.

_..Doku-Doku.._

"Is that…all you…got?" Blood oozed from every inch of my body, mixing with sweat.

"_Ha_! You're just like your _damn _father," she smirked," Did you know I _counted_?"

"_Counted what_!"

"It took _53_," she held out her hand and snapped," Fifty three _fucking _bullets until the _bastard_ finally died."

The wall crumbled away behind me as I struggled to break free. I wanted to _kill_ them…_to feel their flesh beneath my fingernails._

Every time she'd throw a punch, a kick, or even say one word, my blood pressure increased.

"Break her, _Brigadier_," Fuhrer ordered as a sadistic smile fell over her face," This is what you get for knowing to much, and for even hinting it to State Militia."

"As you wish, _sir_."

Slowly, she unsheathed the bloodied and rusted dagger attached to a heavy chain," I'm going to make you _bleed_."

_Slice by slice. Spurt by spurt. Blood...Pain...Screams of agony as my flesh was torn from the bone. Images of the war flashed in my head._

"_H_-help..._Father_!"

'_Lips trembling...Tears cascading down torn cheeks. This was the dream. This is the hell I am destined to live.'_

"You know _too_ much _Pestilent_."

"You must be _punished_."

"_No_! MOM! Where's my _mother_!" The salt burned the cuts as tear fell onto my arms.

"Is Pestilent _crying_!"

"Is she _SCARED_!"

'_So...much pain...My body shook from the loss of blood. More people had entered. Chains, ropes, knives, fire…'_

"_S-stop...p-please...I-I won't t-tell...please_!"

"I don't believe her, boys!"

"No!..._NO_!"

"Grab her wrist!"

Mustang broke free of the men's grasp and raced towards me, but three men restrained him," _ADELE_!"

"_NOW WATCH FOR THE GRAND FINALLY_!" Clandestine shrieked with crimson splattered across her face and clothes," Now grab her wrist!"

"Yeah, that's it." The shining blade glistened with my blood high above the officer's head. And slowly, it came down...

"_AAAHHHHHHUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH_!"

_Thunk._

Horror filled my head as dark crimson blood spurted like a water hose from the stump.

'_Mangled veins and mutilated flesh…'_

The Fuhrer scoot back as the bloody hand twitched in front of him.

'_My right hand_.'

"_Ah...eh...ah...ah_..." I breathed heavily in pure agony as I grasped my wrist, now free of the chains.

"If you _dare_ betray us Pestilent...your hand won't be the last limb you lose. You can _count_ on that."

The Fuhrer grabbed my be the hair," Take her to the hospital. She was _found_ in the _ally_ like this."

With no other words, he shoved me into Mustang's arms, as he fell with me to the ground.

'_What have I done?...Was joining the army a mistake?…My demise?_'

There was light, but it grew distant...

Until everything went black.

**-Mustang's POV-**

I held the lifeless form in my arms as tears ran down my cheeks onto her tan, torn flesh.

"_A-Adele_..._I'm so sorry_." I looked around the room to see all the soldiers gone.

"I have to get you to Hughes," I said running my fingers through her chocolate brown hair, more blood soaking my clothes," They'll be expecting you in the hospital. Do you understand?"

Adele's head nodded absent-mindedly in my arms. Quickly, I wrapped a torn piece of my clothes around her wrist, carefully picking her back up and running out the dungeon cells.

Confused officers watched as we past and I mumbled into Adele's hair over and over again that she would be alright.

'_God...what would Ed do if he saw her like this?…_'

**-Ed's POV-**

**_-...Sleeping...-_**

_The sun was shining bright into my eyes from an open window. It seemed as if I was in an attic...a clean one._

_I pulled up my arms to wipe my face, still laying on my back. Two warm hands fell onto my face..._

_I held my right arm in front of me to see it was back to normal...A normal arm._

_"Edward, are you awake?" My eyes darted around the room until they met two ruby orbs._

_"Wake up, Ed. It's time to get up." Adele spoke softly holding my cheek. __She was beautiful...and...a lot older._

_"Adele?" I blinked," What the hell?"_

_"Geeze Ed, you're acting like a two year old!" she made a putting face," Now get up, or I'll make you. Al's downstairs and he's already up! Winry's here too!"_

_"How old AM I?" I asked confused, looking around the new house," Where am I?"_

_"Geeze Edward." she sighed crawling on all fours," You're 19, and we're at our house in Resembool."_

_"OUR house?" I shot up, only to be pushed back down," Hey, I thought you wanted me up!"_

_"E-Ed...what's wrong? Can't you remember anything?"_

_Her flawless face filled with worry...Making her even more beautiful._

_"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry." I answered," You're nineteen?"_

_"Uh huh." she smiled weakly," Please Ed...what's wrong?"_

_"N-nothing. I'm sorry." I sat up holding her to me," I'm just not awake."_

_"Ed..." she sighed leaning into me as my arms wrapped tightly around her stomach and chest, feeling her warmth against me. _

_How I longed to lay like this with her forever. Whenever she was sleeping...I'd watch her breath calmly and stroke her silky fudge hair._

_"Ed...if this is a dream...let us sleep forever." Adele turned to face me, her lips caressing mine. "But everyone has to wake up sometime." she stated sitting back up over me," And it's time for you to wake up."_

_**-...End Dream...-**_

"_Wow_..." My eyes scanned the hotel room as I wiped my forehead free from sweat," What was she wearing?"

**-Adele's POV-**

Air filled my lungs as my eyes shot open.

"Adele, calm down, breath, breath," Hughes held me down as Gracia pulled away the needle so no one would get hurt. I pulled my right arm away only to see my bicep and half of my forearm left.

"_M-my arm_..." I gasped as I shook heavily in desperation. My voice was high and croaky while my skin was almost white.

"Hold on _Adeke_," Gracia's touch warmed me and made me calmer as she held my left hand," We'll get you all fixed up."

Mustang stood on the other side of the bed, wiping up blood, dodging the open cuts and the new stitches.

"_W-whe-re _is _E-Edw-ward_?" I spoke as steady as I could.

"He's in the Central headquarters, probably sleeping." Hughes answer making me smile slightly thinking of his smooth and calm face, but my teeth chattered from the water and wind on my skin, and also from the loss of blood. The stump where half of my arm once was, throbbed and had small spazzums.

"_C-can you g-get h-him when you'r-re d-done_?" I asked slowly, trying my best to speak fluently. Gracia nodded in response as the door creaked open.

"Elicia, go back to bed!" Maes ordered as her little head poked out of the doorway.

"But I wanna help her, daddy," Elicia stated holding Noella by the collar," Nowella wants to help too."

Gracia looked worried as she glanced back and forth between Hughes and Elicia. "_N-no _Elicia. I _n-need _to get _bet-better _so we can play _tog-gether_."

"_But_-"

"Let big _sis-sister _get _bet-better_, okay Elicia?" I asked again in a warm tone.

"_Okay_," she mumbled but then smiled," Get better Adele!"

Hughes had '_happy-daddy_' tears in his eyes," She's _so_ sweet!"

" Maes, come _on_," Gracia spoke softly as she stitched up the last of my cuts.

**_-Minutes Later: The Hughes Residence/10:12 P.M.-_**

"Thank you," I sat up all bandaged, nodding towards Gracia. She had bandaged me since there were cuts on my upper legs and chest area.

"No problem," she smiled warmly," It's great to have you back home, _Adeke_. We were all worried when you were gone."

"_Sorry_," I apologized for my absence to the house," I don't like it when people worry about me."

"Speaking of that, you have a little visitor," Gracia motioned towards the door where Elicia stood," I have to go back down to get dinner taken care of. It's great to have you back."

Noella ran at me, laying her head gingerly in my lap panting merrily.

"I love you to Noella!" I pat her head lovingly.

"Is Adele feeling better?" Elicia asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah. _A lot _better." I hugged Elicia, and rubbed her back," I missed you a lot _munchkin_."

"I'm not a _munchkin_!" Elicia growled," I'm a _big_ girl now!"

"Right, _sorry_," I giggled," You're almost as pretty and mature as me now, Elicia!"

"No way, big sister!" Elicia giggled and began to play with my hair," No one's as pwettyful as my big sister, Adele!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm to lazy to think of anything else to say...so I'll guess I'll just rant on how Winry needs to get a life and date someone else. You all have to admit that in the manga she's a bitch, and in the anime she's a, well..._a_ _bitch_! Just to let you all know, I love writing this series! It is my favorite of all of my stories and I really enjoy reading the reviews I get for them and the ratings on other sites. Thank you all for your time and your reviews..._LIVE LONG_!**


	8. Confessions In The Shower

**Disclaimer: _OMG_, I'm so _effing_ tired. I just got back from the mall, _yes_ the mall. I got some comfy PINK pants…everyone at school had them and they had looked awfully comfy, so I had to get a pair. And if you _DARE_ think I'm a _trendy _or "_follower_" person, I haunt you down and cut you like a fish. Love ya all, and I don't own _FMA_.**

**White Alchemist Taya: **Thanks for agreeing! I can't _stand_ her! There's just something about her that pisses me off when I see her somewhere. An for your wish, you'll find out soon enough!

**Kosa-kun: **Edward asked that in the original version because there was a picture above that showed Adele in a revealing piece of clothing. It showed _A LOT _of cleavage. It looked like she got it from _Victoria's Secret (which I don't own). _But it was cute, non the less.

**KawaiiTenshi: **_Awesomely_ put! I loved your review, _sweet_ and _simple_! It's nice to see a new reader too. I hope you enjoy the series!

**The Figgy: **Yea, I'm not a big fan with non-OC pairings. What the hell is a fan-fiction without an original character? For me, it's not that original and fan-fictiony, unless the writer created their own person. Making the characters from the same story like each other when they already do is a bunch of bull too me. Sorry if you like it, I just think it's annoying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Adele's POV-**

The tan of my skin had returned and I wasn't so cold anymore as I spoke with Elicia.

"Dinner's ready girls!" Gracia called from down stairs.

There came a knock at the door and Hughes peaked in, his usual happy face on," Hughes Taxi Service, I am here to deliver you straight to the dinner table over flooded with _delectable_ goods, _Ma-am_. And a _certain_ someone!"

"And who would that _certain someone _be?" I chuckled trying to stand, but falling over," _Damn it_."

Hughes picked me up in his arms, Elicia jumping on his back," _Over load! OVERLOAD_!"

We all fell to the ground and I stood up dusting off my clothes. I had changed earlier into a black tube top so I could easily change my bandages, and a pair of grey shorts and green tall socks so the minor cuts and bruises on my legs could heal. I had left clothes at the Hughes' house since I used to live with them. I sort of still do in a way.

They took me in as their own for a while until I got a small apartment in Central when I was moved up to _Lieutenant Colonel _rank, and worked under Roy.

Slowly I began walking down the stairs, using Noella as a _cane_ for when I stumbled along. But I _eventually_ made it carefully to the table and sat in my usual chair.

"_Oh_, it's so great to have you back, Adeke. Now we don't have to look at that empty chair and worry about you," she patted my head and set a plate in front of me," Help yourself dear, it's all in front of you."

"Maes wasn't lying when he said '_overflowing_'," I laughed pilling food onto my plate.

"He wasn't lying when he said you were _battered_ up too," Someone spoke from across the table.

My eyes met golden orbs and my heartbeat increased.

"Edward."

"Adele."

"Edward."

"Adele."

"Edward."

"Adele."

"Edward."

"Adele."

"Elicia!"

Her head poked out from under the table as she sat carefully in my lap.

"Well _hi_ there, Elicia," I smiled holding her to me and I rested my chin on her head.

"Go ahead and help yourself Edward, there's plenty of food for everyone."

"Enough for the whole army, that is," Ed corrected her. Elicia stared intently at my arm as I tried my best to hold her with the stump of a forearm.

"What the _hell_ happened to your arm Adele!" Ed yelled from across the table, rushing over and kneeling at my side.  
Elicia's hand met Ed's face and he fell over," Edward shouldn't use bad words in front of wadies. Daddy says it's bad and diswespectful."

"_S-she hit me_!" Ed whined holding his cheek.

"I guess you deserved it," I chuckled hugging Elicia and setting her down with one arm. I helped Ed up and turned his face so I could see the small red hand print left on his face and giggled," You hit pretty hard Elicia."

"_YAY_!" she cheered jumping up and down," Wait...is that a _good_ thing?"

"Hitting people isn't nice, but it was for a good cause," I smiled and patted her head," As for Ed. He deserved it. Speaking to a lady that way."

Elicia's arms wrapped around me and I smiled kissing her forehead and ruffling her hair. I got on my knees and waddled over to Ed who was in the corner crying because all of his pride was lost since he had just been smacked by a young girl.

"Edward, stop being a sissy and get up," I patted his back, pulling him up by his black jacket," Let's eat."

"_Fine_," he mumbled, a heavy gloom still remaining above his head.

"And while you're at it..." I bit my lip and held out my left arm," Help me to the table."

Ed nodded slowly and wrapped an arm around my waist, sitting my down at the table, pushing me in.

"_Aww_, ain't that a sweet _ole'_ sight!" Hughes cried holding Elicia to his cheek as she giggle from his beard tickling her," Young love in action!"

"_Shut it_," Ed growled sitting next to me, pilling food on his plate and eating like a starved animal. I blinked and turned pale as I watched him eat. Then I glared dangerously down at my missing arm and my other arm that was as useless as ever since it had about three stitches.

'_Luckily they won't scar...As for this…_' I absent mindedly poked my forearm and the white bandage beginning to turn a shade of dark crimson. My finger went down for another prod, but another hand caught it.

"Stop poking your arm. The idea is _NOT _to make it bleed," Ed set down my arm," Are you going to eat, or are you just going to sit there like an idiot?"

"I..._I can't_," I slurred the words.

"_What_?"

"I _can't_," I groaned and slumped back in my chair.

"Why, did you break your other arm too?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"_No_, as a matter of fact, if you haven't noticed…" I pointed to my plate," There is a _steak_ on my plate and it needs to be _cut_. I _however_, cannot touch a knife because Hughes _forbids_ me to touch any form of weapon so no more injury's will occur. I cannot _cut_ my steak with only _one_ hand! So if you'd be so _kind_..."

"_Fine_," Ed grumbled taking the knife and mutilating the meat.

"_YOU KILLED MY COW_!"

"It's a _steak_."

"_Yes_, but you made more incisions then the _actual_ butcher probably made," I partially crossed my arms but rested on my elbow," _Please_, Edward. I'm _hungry_."

Ed made a sour face, but I puckered my bottom lip making him finish. A warm smile spread across his lips and he stifled a laugh," You truly are an _amazing_ girl."

"_Hehe_. Yes, I am," I nodded popping a piece of the steak into my mouth.

"That's exactly why we love you, Adele. You always have those quick recoveries," Gracia winked at me.

"We should leave this weekend for Resembool. Ed told me about this certain childhood friend of his who is _exceptionally_ gifted with auto-mail," I said turning towards Edward," I'm basically _useless_ without half of my arm."

Ed winced," You didn't tell me what happened. To me, it doesn't seem like you care much about losing it."

"I _DO_ care about loosing my arm! It hurts like a _bitch_, but I'm not complaining!" I elbowed him making him roll his eyes," Thanks for caring though, Edward."

"Sometimes I imagine what things would be like if you _WERE_ a whiner," he chuckled.

"Oh _shut up_. I'm not going to let this get me down," I glared at my arm," I'm just thankful I didn't lose anything I treasure the _most_."

"And that would be?" Hughes smirked evilly.

"My _friends_ and _family_ of course," I blinked trying to seem unfazed.

"Anyone in _particular_?" he urged me on until my eye began to twitch.

"Noella," I tapped my foot under the table rapidly until the table began to shake.

"What's going on with the table?" Gracia asked looking under right after my foot froze," _Hmmm_...that was _odd."_

"So Edward, where's Alphonse?" I asked starting on my mashed potatoes.

"Al's at the library with Mustang checking out the records for your father," Ed answered shoving a whole steak into his mouth grabbing another.

Maes grew a sweat drop," He doesn't need to be looking for all of that stuff, Adele."

"Why?" I asked," I just want to find out more about him."

"Well, you should have came to us. We saved all of this things from your house that was left. But most of it was burnt in the fire," Hughes leaned into the table," We were waiting till you asked. We knew you'd eventually be curious."

"Thanks Hughes," I grinned very excited at this new discovery," I'll take a look at them when I have time. As of _now_, I'm tired. Ed, are you staying for the night?"

"I suppose. If it's alright with the Hughes," he answered and glanced at each of our hosts.

"That would be _lovely_," Gracia smiled and glanced at Maes, her teal eyes glowing," What do you think honey?"

"I say yes," he nodded," as long as there is _NO_ funny business what-so-ever."

I fell to the ground spinning," _No_, _no_, there will be _none_ of _that_!"

Ed turned different shades of red and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm all done mommy! Can I go play with big sister now?" Elicia leaped over to where I stood and jumped up as I caught her with my left arm.

"Yes honey. Now you kids go have fun. Remember though! Bedtime's at 11:30!" she called as we ran up the stairs.

**_-Moment's Later-_**

"Edward! That's _my_ bed!" I whined pushing him off," Your bed is over there!"

"Oh stop complaining, you can use that one!" Ed folded his arms under his head as he laid back.

"_Fine_!" I shouted clasping my hand," You asked for it!"

I lunged at him, tackling him into the pillows.

"_Ha_, luckily Elicia left early for bed," Ed smirked shifting under me since I straddled his stomach now. His right arm traced up my side to my left hand, entwining his fingers with mine.

"You're _serious_ about sleeping in my bed," I sighed extremely wiped out and got up, rubbing my side where his cool metal limb had stroked. The soft covers of the miniature pull-out bed met my skin as I flexed on under the blankets.

"Oh, come on, Adele. This _IS_ your bed," Ed sat up and moved over the edge of the pull-out I now claimed as mine.

"_Hn_. To late," I mumbled.

"You really are a _confusing_ girl," Ed rested his head on my back, arms around my mid-half, Do you know that?"

"Just get in," I sighed facing him, scooting over on the twin sized bed, careful not to roll off the edge. A smile spread across his lips as he pulled the covers over us both," I missed this."

"_Yeah_, sleeping cramped up next to a _smelly_ boy in a twin bed was really missed," I stuck my tongue out at him and flicked it across his nose making his eyes grow wide.

"Did you just-"

"Sleepy time Eddy," I smiled kissing his cheek, cuddling into his chest," Oh and I forgot to tell you."

"That?" he sighed pulling me closer to him, hand running though my hair.

"I..."

"You what?"

"I..."

"You _what_, Adele?"

"I...I...I _want_ you."

"_WHA_!"

Ed jumped away from me and I fell to the floor laughing hard," _OH MY GOD_! _YOU ARE SO GULLIBLE_!"

"_Y_-you were _kidding_?" he twitched as he peaked over the edge as I rolled across the floor like a fish out of water.

"Why Edward?" I asked standing up and striking a pose," Do _YOU_ want _MY_ body?"

His golden eyes scanned me for a second," _Hmm_..._maybe_."

"Oh _really_ now?" I clucked my tongue and spun around.

The door creaked open and Hughes peaked in," What's going on in here? You two are loud."

"Sorry."

"Do I have to separate you two?" Hughes raised an eyebrow at us and I shook my head madly.

"No Sir. We'll be quiet now," I bowed respectively for disturbing him.

"Well, I sort of have a _different_ idea." Hughes smirked

"And that _is_?"

****

**_-Five Minutes Later-_**

"You have to be _kidding_ me," Ed groaned as Hughes laid beside him on the floor. _I_ rested under the soft comforters of my full sized bed.

"If your going to get to Adele, you'll have to get around me first," Hughes smirked and chuckled," Now everyone go to sleep."

**-Edward's POV-**

This is so _retarded_. It's not like we were going to _DO_ anything.

Maes snored heavily beside me and I shuddered as me muttered things about Gracia and '_bunnies that tickle_'.

"_Damn it_," I groaned into the pillow," This _sucks_."

My eyes shot open as a feeling in the pit of my stomach caught up to me,' _PEE!'_

I bolted out of the door not caring that I stepped on Hughes with my metal leg, and locking the door of the bathroom behind me. _However, _I didn't notice the light was on.

"Edward, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

**-Adele's POV-**

I decided to take a late night shower since I wanted to leave in the morning. Besides, I couldn't fall asleep for some reason. Sleep never came to me that easily because I seem to drift off and daydream a lot more.

The warm water fell down my skin washing away any blood or dirt they didn't clean out of my hair, turning the water pinkish brown. I was about to rinse out the shampoo in my hair when the door burst open and closed almost instantly.

"What the _hell_?" I peaked out from behind the shower curtain to see Ed relieving himself, his back to me," Edward, what the _hell_ are you doing!"

He zipped up quickly and spun around jumping against the wall," _A-Adele_!"

"_Uhh_, yeah?" I looked around the room," _Towel_ please?"

"_Uhhh_..."

"_Ahem_."

"Oh yeah_. Here_," Ed handed me the fluffy pink towel the rested on the counter.

"Thanks, hold on." I disappeared back into the shower and rinsed out the rest of the shampoo that clung in my hair.

Drying my hair as best as I could, I wrapped the semi-soaked towel around me and stepped out.

"So, what is your problem?" I asked sitting on the counter and getting out the gauze and tape," Didn't you hear the shower running?"

"No," he blushed looking away," I just need to-"

"Pee before you pissed you pants?" I asked a tone of annoyance in my voice," Since you're here, I suppose you can help me bandage my arm?"

Edward nodded and I handed him the medical supplies and scooted to the edge of the counter for easy access to my '_arm_'.

They had stitched it closed, but made it so someone could open it easily with a scalpel or knife for my surgery. Ed's eyes lost their color as he gazed upon the ugly injury," When I find who did this to you, I'll _kill_ them."

"You don't have to. It'll just make things worse," I sighed biting down as he laid the gauze on my flesh as gently as he could.

"Why won't you tell me who did all this to you?" Edward asked softly in a weak tone as he stared at my cuts and bruises," I don't understand."

"Edward, if I told you, then you'd be taken from me, and Al too. And I don't want to lose you guys. Especially _you_," A tear raced down my cheek and he wiped it away once he tied down the bandage.

His forehead rested on mine," I may never understand what happened to you, but I promise that I'll _never _let it happen again."

"Yes," I nodded and he held my shoulders pulling me to him, head buried in my shoulder as he silently cried, tears running down my shoulder.

Edward's breath came out in shaky rhythms, making him grab onto me tighter as he tried to speak," I'll _always_ be here for you."

My hand trailed up his back comfortingly and undid his braid to release some of the tension by brushing through his velvety blond hair. I rested my head in his until he pulled away, lips falling on mine, the taste of salty tears seeping into my mouth.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered into his hair as we held each other, my towel beginning to fall down. Right now, I could care less as it fell to the floor around my feet, bare and safe inside of Ed's embrace.

"I love you too, Adele."

The was a knock at the door and well pulled away as I raced for the towel wrapping it around my body and shoving Ed in the shower," _Shh_!"

"Adele? Are you in there? _Edward_?" asked Miss Hughes from the other side.

"_Ummm_, yeah! It's _me_, Adele," I said opening the door holding up the towel.

"_Oh_...okay, I thought I heard Edward in here."

"Well, he's not," I shrugged," I suppose he went out to get Al or something."

"I _guess_," she watched me suspect fully, but walked away with a small smile.

I closed the door carefully and sighed," That was close."

The water to the shower turned on after that.

"Ed?" No answer.

"_Edward_?" I stepped closer to the shower until all that separated us was the curtain.

"Edward-"

"Come on in, the showers warm," Ed poked his head out of the shower curtain and a sweat drop ran down my forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I already took one," I pushed his head back into the shower with a quick kiss.

Before he could poke his head back out, I got dressed into come tight black pants like Ed's and stole his white tank top.

"Adele, where's my shirt?"

"Oh, I suppose you'll have to go without, _huh_?" I smiled as I applied my eyeliner and turned to face him," Besides, you're a guy. Guys can walk around without shirts on."

"Girl's can to, they just choose not to," Ed walked past me as I put my hand on my hip.

"And it's a _damn_ good thing too!" I called after him as he exited the restroom," _I swear_..."

"Adele!" Elicia leapt into my arm and I spun her around," Mommy says it's time for bweakfast."

"Well, lets not keep her waiting," I nuzzled her head with my nose and walked down the stairs to join Ed and the Hughes' at the table for one last delicious feast.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hello again, well this is more of a parting note. How do you like this, two new stories out in two days straight? I've been on one awesome role, huh? What can I say…I love this fan-fic! It's probably my most favorite and cherished out of the other three I have out. I also spend most of my time reading reviews on this one more that the others, too. Well, all I can say is keep reading and reviewing, cause you guys have all been totally awesome! I look forward to reading more reviews after this and replying to them in the next chapter which should be out tomorrow…**

_**Love ya, xox**_


	9. A Little Vaca for Four

**Disclaimer: Ah, don't we just _love_ waking up on a Wednesday and reading a _lovely_ passage from this _awesome_ and _time consuming _story of mine? _Crap_, now I seem egotistical. _BUT I'M NOT_, so don't kill me. Although, I am one to boast sometimes, but come on, you guys even think that this story rocks your socks, _right_? This one has the evil Winry-_bitch _in it, but from recent lawsuits Winry put against me, I cannot write anything _TOO_ graphic about her in here…sadly enough. By the by, _I do not _own FMA.**

**KawaiiTenshi: **Yesh! We just needed one of those lovely classics in here. Besides, it was funny and original, _no_?

**Kosa-kun: **Lol, don't worry. Shigure does that to all of us…_damn him_. The scene at the table was used to past time up. I had serious writer's block…I hate that. It was also a game me and my friends play to figure out who's going to talk first. And it _WORKS_!

**White Alchemsit Taya: **Yes, it is cute! _Edward x Adele _is so adorable, I just want to steal my own computer and run away it into a far away land so I can read _ONLY_ about them! _Hehehe_.

**Supershark1: **No harm done. That's a possibility, but no, the only henchman the Fuhrer has is that Clandestine-_bitch _and Sloth…plus the other homunculi.

**The Figgy: **YAY! I love making people laugh; it's a daily goal of mine. Although my other goals consist of killing Winry-_bitch_, but maybe you can help?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**-Central Headquarters-**_

**-Adele's POV-**

Roy fumbled with objects lined across his desk as a knock from the door awoke him from his daydream.

Quickly, he dumped all of the things into a drawer and folded his hands," _Y_-yes, come in!"

The door creaked open revealing a tall brute man dressed in a casual "Old English" suit.

"_Ah_, _Colonel_! I came to report your _lovely_ daughter's decent to Resembool!" Armstrong took of his hat, bowing towards him.

"Who? I don't have a- _Oh_..."

"But of course, she wouldn't leave without a humble escort, and without saying good-bye to her _certain_ someone!" Armstrong's voice rang out in a joyous tone as he danced around the room.

"Okay...bring her in," Roy blinked. My head peaked around the corner of his door and looked in on the mess it was.

"Roy, what did I tell you about cleaning your office?" I asked picking up a stray piece of paper crumbled up, and tossed it into his mini-trashcan about 20 feet away," _Score_!"

Mustang stood at his desk," What did I tell you about playing ball in my office?"

"Nothing I can remember!" I stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms about his neck, my head buried into his shoulder. Then, his arms embraced me back as he spun me around the room and kissed my forehead.

"_Oh_! It can only be a case of Fatherly _LOVE_!" Armstrong struck a pose although we tried our best to just ignore it for the time being.

"I might not be coming back for a while, so you better stay outta trouble," I stood on my tipsy toes, ruffling his hair," You can start by cleaning you office for my return arrival."

"I'll think about that," he smiled and flicked my nose making me laugh like I was four, but a tiny emotion filled my body.

"I'll miss you Roy," Tears flooded my eyes as I enveloped his waist, crying into his shirt.

"There there, you can call me whenever you want," Mustang patted my head and bent down so he was eye level," Hughes and I will always be here, waiting for you. Besides, you have that _shrimp_ to torture while your away."

"_Yeah_," I sniffled, a miniscule laugh escaping my throat," I _swear_, I'll come back as soon as I can, and you'll be the first to know."

"You don't need to tell me, cause I'll know," he stretched," Well, I think it's time to go. Goodbye, Adeke."

"Don't say goodbye, cause I know we'll see each other again," I beamed, wiping tears from my ruby eyes," It's more like a _'See you later'_."

"_Yeah_, sure, now go!" Mustang shooed my away with a sarcastic expression across his face,' _That goofy man. My Mustang_.'

****

**_-Train Station-_**

**-Edward's POV-**

"Where _is_ she brother?" Floods of different people passed by as we waited for Adele by the train.

"I don't know," I shrugged," She said she was going to the Central HQ."

"Brother, it may be because of Mustang. Remember when she said she owes her life to him?" Al spoke softly, gazing intently into the crowd.

"She also mentioned Hughes too. Before we left, she said she had to talk to him in private," I rested my head in my hands and groaned," What could she be hiding from us?"

"It's simple when you think about it, Brother," Al sighed," It's obviously about her past. Mustang and Hughes saved her life and took her in as their own."

"There you guys are!"

My eyes wandered up into ruby ones," _Adele_!"

"Who else would it be?" Adele threw a messengers back over her shoulder," Mustang loaded me down with files and crap to do on our little '_vacation_'. Then I had to make a phone call to Hawkeye and-..._yeah_."

"Why Hawkeye?" Alphonse asked aloud.

"_Why else_? She's like a second mother to me." Adele smiled innocently and tugged on my hand," Lets go guys!"

The train wasn't so packed, but it would be in a few weeks since Thanksgiving was close ahead. Families would be rushing to each others house to stuff themselves full of turkey and cranberry sauce.

'_Yum…_' My mouth began to drool as we took a seat, my eyes hazed over. Pressure was felt under my chin as Adele silently wiped the drool from my cheek with a napkin.

"Ewww, Ed. Do you do this _ALL _the time?"

'_Her nose wrinkled when she laughed. Just like her eyes light up whenever I spaz out_.'

"Edward, what're you thinking about?" Adele asked as she made herself comfortable between me and the window.

"_N_-nothing," I stuttered out, breathing heavier now, trying to hold back a blush," Just..._nothing_."

A small smirk covered her lips," You're so _goofy_."

Al chuckled," That's brother for you!"

"Well, if that's Edward, then I'm happy. Goofy midgets make me laugh!"

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY_?"

"Sit down, Edward. You're scaring the little kids," she teased as I hovered over her. Her ruby eyes radiated a warm, amused, glow as she beamed like an idiot.

"_NO ONE _calls me _SHORT_, and gets away with it!" I growled and tickled her sides, enjoying the wails of laugher escaping her cherry lips.

"Ed, watch out for her-"

"_OUCH YOU LITTLE BISNATCH_!"

My back hit the compartment door as I slowly slide to the floor," _Owww_..."

"_EDWARD_!" she shrieked and ran over," I'm so sorry, you just hit my arm and- I guess it's just a reflex and all.."

"Either that or Al jinxed it," I rubbed the back of my head as she helps me to my feet.

"You had it coming," Al grinned mischievously," You can't expect that to just pass by."

"Al has a point Ed," Adele clucked and glanced back and forth at us," Maybe I'll have to sit next to Alphonse."

Adele rubbed her cheek against his armor in lovely-dovey armor, eyes filled with hearts," _SWEET_, _LOVEABLE, ALPHONSE_!"

'_And it finally hit me...As she literally glomped my little brother, that I...I **want**...I really **love** her_.'

"What are you smiling at Ed?" she asked leaned down, face inches from mine, tapping my head.

"_STOP IT_!" I shouted flailing my arms like a baby,' _What a mood killer_.'

"I was just say you should do it more often." Adele sat besides me and formed my lips to make a smile with her fingers," What do you think Al?"

"It's..._different_," Al blinked.

"_Ugh_!" I pulled away crossing my arms," You're so _childish_."

"And your _not_?" she rested her head on my shoulder, my body stiffening," Edward's a _hypocrite_."

My arm slinked around her shoulders pulling her to me as my head rested on top of hers," Yes, but I'm _your_ hypocrite."

"_Aww_," Al giggled, but I only rolled my eyes, burying my face into her chocolate hair, inhaling the sweet scent of citrus shampoo.

The compartment fell silent. Adele's breathing became soft and steady as she relaxed, her warm body pressed to mine. My lips occasionally grazing her forehead and cheek in small, sweet little kisses.

And in the smallest whisper, I heard her murmur," _I love you, Edward Elric_."

****

**_-Train To Resembool-_**

**-Adele's POV-**

The train rattled on the tracks as the sky above darkened as my eyes focused to the dark silhouette of Alphonse exiting the compartment, murmuring something about checking on Armstrong.

Edward slept soundly, arms holding me in a vice-grip to his chest as his breathing remained soft and relaxed. A song repeated over and over in my head as I watched the rain pelt the window.

"_Edward_..." I fondled my head into his neck to wake him up, but instead...He jumped spilling me all over the floor.

"_VAMPIRE_!"

"You _DUMBASS_!" I thwacked him over the head with a suitcase that nearly crushed me," It was only _me_!"

Ed held his head and winced," Sorry..._goddamn_...Did you _HAVE_ to hit me that hard?"

"Hey, at least Major Spaz didn't hear us," I crossed my arms, still mad at him," I have no clue how you're wife is going to have to deal with you in the mornings to come."

"Well you better start thinking," Ed grumbled under his breath.

"What was that, _Fullmetal_?" I asked eyeing him. Edward didn't answer, instead he silently fumbled with his fingers.

"You're so secretive," I whispered to myself, pecking his cheek and running my fingers through his new braid, instantly undoing it.

"You just get a kick out of brushing my hair, don't you?" he smirked, head now relaxed in my lap.

"_So-So_," I smiled warmly upon him," How much longer will it take till we arrive?"

"Maybe an hour or two," Ed answered shyly," You just can't wait until you get your automail, _huh_?"

"A little. I'm still scared about the procedure, though-"

"_YOUNG LOVERS_!" The door to our compartment burst down to expose Armstrong surrounded by sparkles," I have come with _WONDERFUL_ news!"

"Which would be?" I asked and slightly tugged on Edward's hair, making him groan," Sorry Ed."

"We shall arrive in Resembool in a matter or hours!" he struck a pose making me sigh," And _MY_! Such love is shared between the two of you! _YOUNG LOVE SHALL PREVAIL_!"

Ed blushed furiously in my lap and I giggled," Major, your embarrassing _my_ Edward!"

Al entered the room behind Armstrong" I'm sorry, am I disturbing the _young lovers_?"

"_WE'RE NOT LOVERS_!" Ed barked, fuming with anger.

"Then what are you? You two are awfully close these days!" Al nudged Ed's side making him glare.

"_WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, DAMMIT! HEAR THAT_!" Ed stuck his head out the train window," _FRIENDS I SAY_!"

My arms shot around his neck and pulled him back in," Sit the _hell_ down, Edward. I swear you were going to get sucked out, _idiot_!"

He wore the expression of sheer terror. Eyes wide and mouth quavering with unknown words.

"Calm down and take a chill pill," I sighed standing up," I'm going to go grab a snack or something."

"Would you mind if I came?" Al asked innocently.

"Sure, why would I say no?" I laughed and began to walk out the door.

"Can I _co_-"

"_NO_!" I nearly screamed into Edwards ear," I'll bring you something." With that, I pecked his cheek and left.

"You have a wonderful taste in girls, Master Elric!" Armstrong bellowed with glee," I'm so happy for the young miss, Adele!"

"You can...get off...of me now!" Ed groaned as Armstrong held him in a bone crushing hug.

****

**_-Later in Resembool-_**

Unlike the home I was brought up in...Resembool was filled with an abundance of greenery. Vast fields and rolling, flower enshrouded hills. And on top of the hill, sat a nice and cozy looking two-story house.

A woman who was rather short, hung laundry from a wire suspended in the air. My eyebrow raised as she had to stand on a ladder to reach, and come back down for more clothes.

Edward's stomach let out a weak growl and he smiled playfully as I watched him from the corner of my eye.

"Well, we're here!" Alphonse smiled happily, stretching out his metal arms," This is our home!"

"Yeah...our home," Edwards mumbled to the left of me, peaked over my shoulder, but a beam exploded over his lips," _TIME FOR __SOME GOOD HOME COOKIN'_!"

Tears sprinted down my cheeks as I covered my ears as best as I could," I'm..._deaf_ now.."

"Come, Adele! Let's not keep the Rockbell's waiting!" Armstrong scooped me up and sat me on his shoulder...Which would have been fine. If I wasn't so _damn_ afraid of heights. And when I though nothing could make me _anymore_ uncomfortable...

Armstrong burst out into a full gallop, making me shriek.

"_Major_!" Alphonse chased after us as Armstrong trotted, sparkles surround us as we '_gracefully_' bounded towards the house," _Be careful_!"

When my feet met the earth again, my knees keeled from under me, Al picking my shaken form up in his arms.

"Oh looks who's back!" The woman thumped Ed over the head repeatedly with her pipe," Still _puny_, I see."

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING P_-"

"Hello, Pinako!" Al waved sheepishly, catching a warm smile from the old woman.

"It's great to see you again, Al."

Armstrong bowed," Greetings Ms. Rockbell! It has indeed, been a long while since we have last met!"

Pinako seemed to blush a little, but she tilted her head towards me, squinting a little when her eye met mine. Al sat me down and I straightened out my grey tank top, tugging at the hem of my blue military pants to keep them from falling.

"I see we have a _new_ face," Pinako held out her hand, same welcoming smile over her lips," You must be this _Adele_ that Ed and Al talk so much about in their letters."

A faint blush covered my cheeks," Thank you so much, Ms. Rockbell. I only hear _wonderful_ comments about the works, no, _miracles _you have invented. I'd be honored for you _to_-"

"Don't get into that _formal_ stuff. This is a home business, and while you're at it, call me Pinako," she winked and stepped back, cupping a hand about her thin lips," _WINRY_!"

A crash was heard from the roof as a teenage girl with blonde hair peaked over the side," _THEY'RE HERE_!"

"_Oh no_..." Ed slinked behind me as the girl literally leapt from the roof with a wrench in her hand.

A menacing glare fell upon her face as he chucked it into the air, as it flew like a boomerang towards Edward. Let's just say...

The wrench hit it's target.

_KO_, Edward's skull_. DING, DING, DING_!

And so, we all headed inside after I was nearly smothered to death from Winry's hug.

"Why me..._why me_?" Edward pouted on the couch with a ice pack on his head that I had wrapped sprucely in bandages.

"Oh shut it, you baby!" I thwapped him lightly in the arm as I relaxed on his stomach so Al could fit on the couch.

"Women," Ed rolled his eyes, but gave me a coy wink.

Winry entered the room with a white apron," Are you ready, Adele?"

My feet shifted nervously under me as my fingers played with the bandage covering the stump," _Yup_, now let's get this over and done with."

"I have to warn you, this will take a few hours, and we can't knock you out," Winry bit her bottom lip, glancing away.

"Listen, I'll be fine. I've been through a lot worse!" I smiled weakly, but she obviously bought it…' _Not that I was lying_.'

Winry closed the door behind us and I relaxed on a bed while they hooked me up to a couple of machines.

"Okay, Adele. So this is what we're going to do..." Pinako dusted off her glasses and set them back on her nose," This is the limb we created custom for you, of course, to match perfectly with the shape and weight of your left limb."

Winry flashed a proud smirk as she exhibited the automail limb that was to soon be attached to my body. Like my other forearm, the automail limb was slender and had a soft appearance, but hidden strength.

"Since we heard all the things you could do," Winry paused knocking on the metal forearm," We crafted it out of the strongest metals we could find. Maybe even stronger than Ed's depending on how you choose to use it."

"Thank you." I weakly smiled.

"In other words," Pinako smiled with the pipe between her lips," _'Shut up and get to work_.' "

Winry carefully peeled the bandages off as Pinako held a scalpel and sliced through the loose stitching making me jolt a little as the sharp edge ran across my severed nerves.

"You have to be still, Adele," Winry explained holding my arms to keep it still as Pinako pulled away," Grams might miss."

But her gaze fell on the sight before her as blood began to ooze all over the sheets of the bed...

Muscles twitching and spurting flecks of crimson into her long hair.

White nerves began to appear as Pinako sorted through them, flipping through a book at the same time to make sure she was hooking them to the correct notch. A small whimper of pain echoed through the room and my muscles went into a spasm.

The table shook under me as she continued connecting more nerves, one by one, the pain increasing rapidly. All that I could feel was the endeavoring _anguish_ and _stress_.

Tears began to streak down my face and all I could feel was the overwhelming sensation of a chainsaw slowly _devouring_ my whole body. Thousand of needles _slicing_ through my skull.

But then...There was a _warm_ feeling...As something _soft_ and _cool_ passed over my cheek.

My bloodshot eyes opened to only be reflected by the cool blue eyes of Winry," We're done...all we need to do now is to attach the arm to the base _an_-"

"Just do it."

Pinako helped me sit up and held my arm up so I could see it and so they could get a good grasp on it. My vision danced around the room to the cold metal base covering the once opened wound. Blood stains covered the metal as some tiny streams of blood leaked from it.

However, there was an even bigger pool of blood in the shape of where I had been suffering from the operation.

"Okay...take a breath and on the count of three release it," Pinako hushed Winry and held the limb inched from the base.

"_One_..."

...My lungs inflated with air as I held in the breath...

"_Two_...""_Three_!"

My eye's opened wide as the metal nubs connected and locked into place...Filling my body with an overwhelming new power that took so much energy to hold. So much energy...That I passed out from the pure pleasure of all my troubles and emotions slipping away.u

**-Adele's POV-**

The new automail glinted in the sunlight. Yes, it hurt like _hell_, but I don't want anyone to worry about me. Especially Edward and Alphonse.

A small flower landed in my lap, supposedly from the fields nearby," What are you doing outside?"

"Is there something wrong with watching the clouds?" I asked laying back on my hands.

"You're supposed to be resting inside," Ed sighed taking a seat in the wild grass," You had Pinako and Winry worried."

"I guess they didn't notice me leave." I shrugged putting the wildflower to my nose. A faint small of honey filled my nostrils and I exhaled letting the flower carry on in it's path.

"I'm taking it you don't want to go back inside."

"Not really," I answered running my finger along the cool metal," I guess were one in the same, huh. Now all I have to do is lose a left leg."

"_Hahaha_," he smirked pushing my shoulder.

"You never told me about _your_ past, Edward." Ed's golden eyes gleamed in the sun, but lost their unique glow," There's not that much to know."

"I bet when you saw me for the first time, you thought I was little _Miss Perfect Life_, but you got to know the _real_ me..." I paused lacing my automail hand with his,"...even _love_ me. Then you changed your mind."

"_This_..." Ed ran his hand over the soft grass," his was my home. When mom died...It's all _his_ fault. It's all his _goddamned_ fault she's dead."

"You're father?" I asked squeezing his hand.

He merely nodded and continued," After mother's death, Al and I tried everything in our power to bring her back..._human transmutation_. It took everything away from us. Al...his body is gone, and I'll be _damned_ if I fail to get it back."

"Even though that is not the right thing to, I can still understand what it was like. We have a lot in common," A silent tear raced down my tan cheek.

"What do you mean?" he asked now interested.

"I never told you because...I thought you'd _hate_ me," I looked away and began," After Hughes and Mustang rescued me, I was a _dark_ girl. My father died protecting me and I wanted him back so..."

"When my twelfth birthday came along, I heard two alchemists talking about a human transmutation. I became so intent on bringing my father back, and I would do _anything_...anything in my power."

"So you attempted a Human Transmutation?"

"Have you seen my back, Edward?" I asked turning towards him.

"No...not _b-_bare if that's what you mean," Ed's cheeks grew flushed a bit.

"Well..." I stood and removed my tank top, revealing two scars where my shoulder blade resided.

"_Wings_?" he blinked obviously confused and with the uttermost density.

"No, but...when I woke up from the impact of the array, I found myself in a pool of blood dripping from my shoulders and scars. These scars are from...the Ishbalan war."

I nodded and got to my feet," It's getting chilly. Lets head inside now."

"Adele, _wait_!" Ed spun me around and enveloped me in a warm embrace," I'm always _right here_, and I want you to tell me when something's eating away at you, because I love you, Adele."

"Edward...I never told you," I bit my lip," My real name is _Adeke_. _Adeke _Adele Blanche."

My forehead relaxed upon his bosom as his head folded about my neck," It's a pretty name...Adeke."

"You're an _A-Class Goof-ball_," I ruffled his bangs and pulled away from him, spinning in circles towards the house," Come on, Edward!"

The warm air comforted me as I waltzed through the Rockbell's front door.

"There's the mystery girl," Pinako folded her arms, holding a spoon in one hand.

"You're automail is _wonderful_," I clinched and flexed my new arm," Excellent craftsmanship and the materials..."

"I only gave Winry the blueprints; she's the one who built it! Don't flatter her _too _much Adele, it'll only make her ego inflate until we won't be able to stand her anymore," Pinako chuckled.

"_Grandma_!" Winry blushed and shielded her cheeks with her gloved hands.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This one wasn't as long as the last one, but it took just as long to write it. I had to go back about fifty time to remove all of the blasted "Kira's". But that's my job, making the readers, along with myself, as happy as we can be! Hope you enjoyed another dosage of my shmexy Edward! **

_**Wuv,**_

_**MEH!**_


	10. The Unexpected Invitation to War

**Disclaimer: Holy crap, this chapter has me so fired up right now! Funny, my own writing infuriates me and makes me scream at myself asking what's going to happen next. Yes, even I do that to myself. Make sure you review and rate on this one! Anyone who does gets a free piece of apple pie and a Dairy Queen birthday card! YIPPIE! And no, I do not own DQ or FMA.**

**Savannah Frostforth: **Yes, yes, I know! But no, really, thanks for the lovely compliment, it makes meh feel all warm inside!

**The Figgy: **Oh? That's awesome, cause I usually find myself falling backwards out of my chair laughing at incredibaly random moments. It's pretty awesome really...And how about we both go by secret aliases? You could be the Butler as you put it (_or something else if you change your mind_), and I could be ummm...Psycho le Cému (_don't ask_)! That sounds good...

**White Alchemist Taya: **Thanks, although when I read back over it, the scene where she gets theautomail was a little graphic.But thenI remembered that my Winry-bacshing stories are a lot more graphic then that..._AWESOME_! Hence the reason Winry-_bitch _put a resraining order against me...again. **XD**

**Kosa-kun:** I'm glad my story made your day! I hope this one was better than the last so you don't have to depend on my story as much, lol. This chapter had a lot of my friends yelling at the screen to write more, but what can I say? I just love making people wait and review!

_

* * *

_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Adele's POV-**

The sun hadn't even rose yet as my eyes blinked open.

A faint sound ranted through out the empty room from the closed door parallel to me," Hello?"

No one answered, but the door creaked on it's rusty hinges as a figure peaked in," Adele? I got a letter from a militia man."

Winry approached carefully with a piece of parchment clutched tightly to her chest.

There was a draft from the window making me shiver even more as I felt Edward's metal arm brush against my hand.

"_Y_-yes, I'll take that thanks," I muttered and turned on the table lamp," Bring it here."

Winry smiled warmly and handed my the letter as I unfolded it, breaking through the wax seal.

"Who's it from?" Winry asked with a hint of anxiety in her voice," Anyone _special_?"

"Now who would that be?" I raised an eyebrow and got a giggle from her.

Scanning the paper, I noticed a name scribbled at the bottom.

"_Roy_..." I spoke reading the hurried chicken scratches, head filling with complete confusion," _Oh no_..."

"What? What's happened?" Winry asked trying to peak over my shoulder.

"_T_-The war!" I gasped throwing the paper on my bed," It's reached Liore!"

"But, that's far from here..." Winry said quietly making my eyes shot fiercely towards her.

"I must leave at once," I stated and headed for the closet, throwing my clothes into a suitcase," They _need_ me..."

Winry shot up," _W_-where are you going this late at night? You can't leave!"

"If you really want to read it, _read _it," I spoke fixing the golden buttons on my uniform," I have to be on my way."

"But...what about-"

"Don't worry about me, Winry," I spoke patting her shoulder," You know, we haven't gotten to talk that much, but I believe we'll be fine friends when I return."

"But Adele, _I_-"

I walked over to Edward's bedside and kissed his cheek softly and caressed his cheek.

"Take care of my Edward. I know he can be a sweet pain in the ass, but I don't want him to get into trouble."

Licking my lips, I lightly twisted the front door knob, swinging it open, the cold air biting at my skin.

"Winry, also watch out for Alphonse. He may not know it, but I really do love him with all my heart." I smiled weakly, running my hands through my ponytail," I'm sure you already understand."

Winry merely nodded and blushed slightly from embarrassment," Thank you, Adele."

I smiled and exited the homely house, taking a deep breath," A new adventure already."

My eyes shot towards the sky and watched the twinkling stars up above,' _War_.'

**-Winry's POV-**

Adele left silently into the dark night with her things.

"Oh my...what will Edward think?" I mumbled rubbing my head as I passed by their room.

The letter laid astray on the bed and I walked over-taking it into my hand.

"I wonder..."

My eyes scanned over the parchment and I read:

_"Dear Adele,_

_The war has finally reached Liore, and all of Central is in a huge ruckus! I have written to ask of a dangerous task appointed _

_effortlessly to you. I believe I can trust you with my men, and keep them safe from harm._

_Please do not fail me. I have other business to attend to at the moment and will not be able to take charge. I wish you the best _

_of luck._

_Colonel Archer shall await you company along with my comrades and meet at a base inside the Militia Headquarters._

_Be safe, Adele-chan._

_Love,_

_Colonel Roy Mustang."_

"She's..._she can't_..." I broke into a fit of panic and began to crumple the paper in my clutches.

"Winry?"

A raspy voice came form the right of me and I spun around.

"What are you doing up this late?" Edward asked rubbing his golden eyes," And what are you doing in here?"

Tears cluttered my vision as I fell helplessly to my knees, clutching the letter to my chest," _E-_Edward?"

**-Edward's POV-**

A sigh escaped my throat as I reached out to nudge Adele's shoulder...

_Who wasn't there._

A pang of fear shot through my gut as I sat up, eyes scanning the room, falling onto Winry who cradled herself.

"Winry?" I asked," Where did Adele go?"

Her blue stare caught mine as tears poured down her cheeks.

I noticed the letter in her grasp and pointed," What's that?"

The parchment fluttered to the floor as Winry ran out of the room," I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Winry, wait!" I called out for her, but she was long gone," _Damn_..."

My feet rested onto the cold floor and I picked up the note, my eyes reading every detail over and over again.

"She couldn't have..._Adeke_..."

**-Adele's POV-**

The sun rose over the distant mountains, the glare falling into my empty eyes.

'_I thought I was away from it all_…' I sighed, resting my head upon the glass," The wars always seem to find me in some form."

"That's what everyone thinks, _Lieutenant_ _Colonel_."

"Really?" I asked watching the great sand dunes pass us as we speed through the desert to the outskirts of Liore where the Military base is located," People seem to have it easy in these wars."

"Then you've been in a _true_ war before?"

The officer turned a corner, weaving through fences of tall barbed wired metal, latched with ribbed tatters of cloth from past escapees.

"This seems more like a _prison_ than a base," I stated and opened the vehicle door, a breeze catching my hair.

"You could say that, _Lieutenant_ _Colonel_," he shrugged leading me to a small metal cabin," Just through these doors awaits Colonel Mustang's team. I wish you great luck."

"Thank you," I tipped my head and slung open the door to see a whole other portion of the base.

Militia men littered the area and Ishbalan prisoners cluttered into small cages.

The stench of hard work and starvation reeked throughout the area and made me nauseated.

"_Ah_! _Lieutenant Colonel_!"

A hand rested on my shoulder making me jump from the sudden contact.

"Oh, terribly sorry to _frighten _you."

The man held a sickly twisted smirk as he recoiled his hand from my shoulder," I am _Colonel_ Archer, and I presume you are the _special_ girl Mustang always brags about."

"I suppose so," I shrugged, but kept my shoulders tall and straight, then turned towards the steel building to the right," Where are the men I am to lead?"

Archer pointed straight for the steel foundation and lead me over," Right this way _miss_."

Not bothered, but _sickened_, by his casual demeanor towards me, I continued behind him watching as the door swung open to show a fluster of army clothed men.

None of them looked or seemed to act like any of the men Mustang ever brought up.

I didn't even see or recognize anyone who resembled Breda or Fury in the group!

"Colonel Archer, are you sure that these are the _Colonel's_ men?" I acknowledged the pasty skinned militia man to my right.

"Yes _Lieutenant Colonel_," he nodded and bowed respectively," Welcome to Liore."

"Truthfully Colonel, I didn't believe she'd make it _this_ far."

A man spoke suddenly, emerging from the shadows.

His long brown hair was put up into a neat ponytail and his golden eyes gleamed with malice.

"You must be Adele Blanche, Grey's _'half-breed' _daughter," he smirked and crossed his arms over his white tank top.

My gaze narrowed, shadowing the crimson glow radiating from my eyes," I wouldn't speak so _disrespectfully_ to your _higher-up_."

"That's mighty _mature_ coming form a young woman such as yourself," the man leaned in," The name's Kimblee."

"_Hm_," I blinked stepping away from him," Good to meet you, but I must be on my way."

"Where to Miss Blanche?"

Two arms attempted to wrap around my waist, but instead my _Colt 45 _brushed against their temple.

"I'd advise you to remove your filthy hands, _Colonel_."

"Why?" Archer flirted," Afraid your _'lover-boy'_, _Fullmetal_, will find out?"

"Find out about _what_?" I growled turning to him.

"Find out this!"

His thin lips landed on mine making me instantly sick.

The barrel of my gun digging into his ribs.

"Get the hell off me!" I cursed and crawled away, my concealed accent clearly standing out," The only thing he'll find out is your timely death you filthy _bas_-"

"Miss Adele?"

My body spun to meet a tall, built soldier.

"Oh, _Major_ Armstrong!" I giggled, stepping to his side.

I could see the strong glare that captured his eyes, currently planted onto Archer and Kimblee's forms.

"Let's get what we need and leave," Armstrong placed a strong hand on my back and lead me away.

"What are you doing in Liore, _Major_?" I asked and looked up at his shadowed features.

"Looking after business. My I ask you the same, Adele?"

"Well, Mustang wrote telling me to met his men here, but I haven't a clue where they are," I sighed and pointed with my thumb towards the building behind us," They apparently _weren't_ in there."

"Mustang sent for you, _eh_?" he growled faintly and tensed up," To think he would have sent a young woman to do the _dirty work _of a man. And at least _tell me _too."

"He didn't tell you?" I asked blinking in confusion," Why?"

"The more important thing you should know Adele, is that Mustang's men are in Central at the moment," Armstrong stated making me stop in my tracks.

"_B_-but that can't be right!" I cursed myself," The letter specifically said that they'd be awaiting my arrival!"

Major turned and bent down to my level," What happened in that building over there?"

"_N_-Nothing that I couldn't take care of!" I pushed him off and continued on through the picking up winds.

"Adele! Don't wander off to far, for dark is falling!" Armstrong called, but of course, I didn't listen.

I was to involved on the fire glowing at the center of the city.

**-Edward's POV-**

Anger took over me as I stormed into the Central Headquarters.

"What are we doing, brother?" Al called behind me who clanked down the winding hallways," Wait up!"

The door burst down as my fist crushed into it," Mustang!"

"Oh no, to what to I owe the pleasure of your company, Fullmetal?"

My automail fist balled up as I swung it back, about to pummel his face in.

"Can't you see I'm in a meeting?" Mustang's glare intensified," Would you mind explaining what the problem is?"

"How could you, you _son of a bitch_!" I growled slugging him in the cheek making him fall back into his chair.

"_Edward_!" Riza stood about to tackle me to the ground," What the _hell_ are you doing!"

"This _asshole_ sent my girlfriend into the most unsafe territory to lead his _goddamn_ men into battle!" I shoved my fist into his face again," You sent her to Liore!"

"What the _hell_ are you talking about!" Mustang asked grasping his swelling cheek," Adele's in Liore!"

"Don't act like you don't know!" I thrust the letter towards him," You wrote this to her, it's even in our _damned_ handwriting!"

Mustang read the crumbled parchment and growled shoving it back into my clutches," I didn't write this!"

"What do you mean you didn't write it! You signed your name and everything!" I yelled grabbing him by his collar," What's going on?

"Fullmetal, release the man at once!" Riza pointed a pistol at me and signaled for me to step away.

My arms hung loosely at my sides as my fists flexed uncontrollably, trying to stay calm," I just want to know what the _hell_ is going on and that my girlfriend is safe."

"Now just a minute here!" Al interrupted," If Mustang didn't write the letter than who did?"

"Surely no of your men would act against you, _Colonel_?" Riza's eyes darted between us.

"I know who would do it..." Mustang sighed and held his face in his hands," That _damn_ traitor."

"_Colonel_ Archer?" Fury asked and peaked over the table side," But _why_?"

"I knew he was up to no good. The way he acted when I talked about Adele's _godly_ powers...I should have known."

"Mustang, _Sir_?...Do you mean he wants to..." Al's armor shook as he teetered his head," They _can't_..."

Mustang grumbled and sent a glass of water at the wall.

It shatter into thousands of pieces and the cool liquid soaked the wall," How _dare_ she act without my consent."

"But the _letter_-"

"But the letter, _NOTHING_!" Mustang roared and threw himself back into the seat," This is bad."

The room grew deathly silent...

"_Colonel_, I asked for permission to go to Liore to track the movements of our enemy and get Adele out of there safely."

"_Permission denied_," he leered.

"You know I'm going to go even though you deny my request?"

"Fullmetal, now you listen _here_-"

"You can't me what to do anymore!" I barked and stood on my feet," _Damn it_! I'm going to Liore to save Adele's life and possibly our future! I won't sit around when she could be-"

Images of the torture she could face flashed through my mind.

"I _forbid_ you to go to Liore."

"I'll go to Liore _alone_ then, and I'll bring her back!" I yelled and pounded my fists on the table making it shake.

"Then you are to leave _that _here!" Mustang thrust his index finger towards my watch.

"Fine! _Take it_!" I yanked it from my belt loop and threw it at his face," I don't _need_ it there!"

Overwhelmed with anger, I knocked back down the door.

What I never noticed was that Al didn't follow, and there were tears streaming down my cheeks the whole time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow! What a turn of events. Adele is shipped off into the heart of Liore after receiving a fraud letter from Archer. But what does Archer and Kimblee want with Adele, and what is this 'Godly' power Mustang mentioned in the conference room. Hope you loved this chapter, and make sure to check for the next one tomorrow!**


	11. Unwanted Infatuation

**Disclaimer: Another chapter out and ready to savor! This one's full of action and adventure. There are also a lot of dialogue between the characters that hint future happenings and Adele's twisted past and fate! If you catch on with the hints from this chapter and past chapters, and think you have her past all solved out, message me about it! Of course, I won't tell you if your wrong or right because then it'd ruin the whole purpose of the story! Enjoy and review!**

**KawaiiTenshi: **You'll get your answer soon enough! _HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA_, and thanks for the sudden review! I expect a lot more.

**The Figgy: **_Oh_, bargaining with the Master, now are we? Hehehehe...well fine then. You got the story, but I made you wait till twelve so I wouldn't make two stories at the crack of dawn! So now you have one for your wake-up call, one for your lunch break, and possibaly one in the afternoon for your daily bread if _everyone_ happens to review for the next one! Good luck, and _Fullmetal_ would be an awesome alias...maybe mine could be _Pestilent_? lol, I like that one...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Adele's POV-**

People crowded together upon the shattered concrete and forced themselves about to hear the calling over a woman.

A man around twenty nudged his elbow into my side, pushing me out of his way.

Losing my sense of balance, I fell backwards just wanting to dig my heel between his crimson eyes.

However, strong arms broke my fall and stood me back to my feet.

"_W_-Who are you?" I asked straightening myself out and smoothing my tank top.

"Funny, I thought you could see through any illusion!"

A deep yet smooth voice filled the void and I jumped back.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I glared at the green haired homunculus.

"I was sent to come after you, but I can see that I really don't have to," Envy smirked," It seems you've trapped yourself this time, _Pestilent_."

"_Hn_," I growled and crossed my arms," I'm in no mood to sit and chat with you, Envy. You're the _last_ one I want to see at the moment."

"That hurt, _Pest_..." he pouted and snaked his arms around my waist," Then who's the _first_?"

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes and stared off into the black abyss of the alley.

Envy blew lightly on the shell of my ear and snickered," Why, _Fullmetal Pipsqueak, _of course. He is your boyfriend isn't he?"

My tongue traced across my lips nervously as his grip grew tighter," What the hell do you want with me, Envy?"

"_Hmm_...that's the thing, Adele," he nuzzled his chin into my neck and gave a throaty groan," I'm not quite sure what I want with you. I guess we'll just have to find out."

Envy's lips brushed my neck as I shivered from discomfort, hair standing on end.

"Release the girl, Envy!"

Envy pulled away almost instantly and groaned," Oh come on Dante, I was just having fun!"

A girl with short black hair walked towards us and crossed her arms, a tight smirk over her thin lips," You must be Adele Blanche, the _Pestilent_ Alchemist."

"What's it to _ya_'?" I barked and began to back away, slowly reaching for my gun.

"Rose, come out and meet our new guest," Dante spoke as a tan Ishbalan girl emerged from the darkness," This one will be taking you place. You should be grateful."

The girls red eyes instantly caught mine and she seemed to smile when she noticed the same tint in mine.

"You're...an Ishbalan...too?" Rose stuttered quickly, tucking a small bundle closer to her as she slowly approached.

Tilting my head, I let out a faint chuckled and glared at them all," Dante, _eh_? That sounds very familiar. the same Dante my father gained the information for the ingredients to the Philosophers Stone from?"

"_Ahh_, so you do remember?" Dante chuckled and sighed," Well, well, then."

"Adele...wasn't it?" Rose asked in a weak voice as she peaked nervously from under her white shawl," Would you like to join us? We have a shelter nearby."

"No thanks," I shook my head," I have business I need to tend to here in Liore, and I'm afraid I cannot be distracted."

Envy growled and leapt for me," You're not going anywhere!"

My knee came up, digging into his stomach as some of the philosopher's liquid dripped down his lip," Don't get in my way."

What felt like teeth sank into my neck, blood trickling down onto my white tank top.

Envy flipped off and wiped blood from his mouth," Just a little payback, _Pest_."

"_Asshole_!" I barked as my fist flew at his cheek, Envy barely dodging and somersaulting backwards.

"That's not nice!" Envy smiled innocently and pulled me to his chest.

Clapping my hands, I placed them on his chest sending him backwards with a jolt of electricity.

Dante pointed her nose towards the air," I believe we should be on our way, Rose."

"But...what about Adele?" she asked in her raspy voice with pleading eyes.

"She'll be fine," Dante smirked," Now lets be on our way."

Rose merely nodded and trailed along behind Dante, clutching her child to her chest, shielding it from the falling debris.

"Wanna know a sad little story, _Pestilent_?" Envy crawled to his feet, wiping the dripping blood from his brow.

"What?" I asked spitting crimson onto the cracked earth from my split lip," It's not disturbing is it?"

"Far from it..." Envy scoffed in a low voice, head turning to the west for a moment.

A glint of fear sparked for a moment as he spun around, glaring in my direction.

"I'll be seeing you later, Adele," he spoke, pressing his lips to mine and disappearing in a flash.

"Thank heavens!" called that deep voice I know so well," I found you!"

"Armstrong..." I gasped as I coughed up blood onto the broken pavement from the blow to the stomach.

"Come Miss Adele. We need to get you back to the base," Armstrong knelt down and picked me up bridal style," We can't have you wandering around the town this late at night."

"I didn't reach the fire..." I groaned and placed a hand over the bleeding bite mark on my neck," Liore isn't going to last long with those creatures residing in it."

"What do you mean?"

'_They're up to something dangerous, and form what Dante said, it definitely involves me…,_' I pondered and sighed, happy to be away from danger," What of Kimblee and Archer?"

"They disappeared from the compound after you ran into the city," Major answered and continued walking with me.

"_Hm_...I wonder why they would do that," I snickered and flipped from his arms, balancing on my metal finger, and landing on my feet," I feel fine, so don't worry about anything."

A bunch of sparkles surrounded him," Even with the war going on, you're still as lively as ever, Miss Adele!"

"At least I _wish_ I was," I mumbled thinking of everyone I left behind to come here,"..._Edward_..."

**-Edward's POV-**

"_Damn_..." I muttered as I pushed myself through the crowded area, listening to a woman lecturing the crowd about the Resistance,_' She can be anywhere_…_From what Scar has planned, I need to get as many people out of Liore as I can, also. But Adele's first on my priority list right now_…'

A hand rested on my shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts as I spun to meet the red eyes of a familiar figure.

"Rose?" I asked holding her shoulders after fixing the brown wig on my head to get a better look," What are you doing here?"

Rose shook her head glanced away as she rocked a tiny baby in her arms.

"_W_-who's is that?" I asked rather jumpy.

An ashamed gaze seemed to take her over and she spun around towards another familiar character.

"Hello Edward Elric," Lyra smirked playing with the cat shaped necklace around her neck," What are you doing here in Liore? You seem..._frantic_."

Deciding not to answer, I dusted myself off and began walking in the opposite direction," I have to be on my way."

"Why don't you come with us? It rather dangerous out there at the moment," Lyra suggested, but it sounded more like an order," Maybe we can help you."

My fists clenched involuntarily," _No_...I need to do this mission myself."

"I understand..." Lyra nodded but her eyes narrowed," I just thought you could use help finding your _Princess_."

"What are you talking about?" I tilted my head and narrowed my gaze to look back at her," How do you _know_-"

"We ran into her back in an alley way," Lyra crossed her arms and smirked," Didn't look all to well. We asked her to come along, but she denied and took off with some militia men."

"That _stubborn_..." I growled and dug my boot into the dirt.

"We can help you find her...if you just come along with us."

"_Fine_."

**-Adele's POV-**

My fingers fidgeted with my pocket watch as I gazed out the window, watching the fire blazing in the center of the crumbling city.

_'They're up to something...I can feel it..._' I thought snapping the watch closed.

Major Armstrong slept soundly in the corner across from my bed.

"I won't sit around and wait," I spoke to myself, tucking my gun into it's holster and packing extra ammo, sliding on my fingerless gloves," If they want _Hell_, I'll give it to them..."

The door collapsed and tumbled to the sand as I knocked it off it's hinges, passing the many cages of sleeping Ishbalans.

My feet carried me towards the gate of the base, climbing the fifteen foot wall of pure metal chains and leaping over the barbed wire.

Archer and his troops had to be here for some reason.

The military couldn't be blockading Liore just for the hell of it.

But knowing what was in control of the army, I wouldn't be so surprised.

Gathering a nice speed, I ran into the darkness of the buildings, weaving through trashed boxes and other rubbish that littered the streets.

However, I stopped in my tracks as I felt another presence behind me.

"How _lovely_," a deep voice echoed through the alley way," A young female State Alchemist."

"Who are you?" I asked with a firm voice glancing around the shaded area for the hidden person," Show yourself!"

A man stepped into the moonlight, a white cross marked along the features of his face.

'_The Ishbalan sign for an outcast. A person who defies their god for Alchemy…_'

"I guess we meet again, Adeke."

"Scar...what are you doing here?" I asked straightening myself out, removing my hand from my gun holster.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you," Scar fixed his jacket and tucked his hands deep into his pockets," But I will advise you to leave if you know what's good for you."

"And why would I abandon my post here for your silly warning, Scar?" I asked, narrowing my red eyes," I know why you're here, and I know what you plan. I'm not that dense."

"I didn't expect you to be," Scar nodded and clutched his arm," So you understand why Archer and Kimblee wants you here?"

"Yes, and I don't plan to back down," I smirked," It'll just come back to bite them in the ass, especially with what you have in mind."

"So you do know..." he murmured.

My hands fumbled with a miniature map," I stumbled across this with our brawl in the Ruins."

The map fell to the cobblestone path showing the sign of a transmutation circle spread across the town.

"You plan to massacre all of Archers men to make the Philosophers Stone," I stated his plan aloud and crossed my arms," What of all the people here? Are you planning on evacuating them?"

"Dante is taking care of that," Scar spoke quietly tucking the now folded map into his jacket pocket.

"Even though I despise those scumbags, I can't let you destroy everyone for one little stone," I glared into his stone eyes," I'd rather give myself up instead of sacrificing everyone's lives."

"So you will let Kimblee and Archer use _you_ to gain the stone?" Scar asked," You know the secrets of the making of the stone. Plus the one ingredient only you should know about."

"Are you saying I'm weak and can't control myself?"

"No, Adeke, far from that," Scar leaned against the wall," Just be safe. Those two are up to no good."

"You stay out of trouble too." I waved and continued down the alley.

"Adeke, wait a minute." Scar called after me.

"Yes?" I turned back around once he grabbed my arm," What is it?"

"Follow me." Scar led me down the twisting path," I'll take you to my shelter with the others."

My eyes faltered on the man ahead of me for a moment," Thank you, Scar..."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow, my back hurts really bad! This chair can go to hell to, since I have a freaking butt crap, if that's even possible! But yes, the next chapter should be out tomorrow...or at this rate, later tonight! So if you wan tthat to happen, you people better start reviewing x2! Lol, ain't I the demanding dominatrix bitch? Aren't we just so freaking excited? I will tell you something…a little _clue_ of mine. Throughout the story, everyone who knows Adele and her father have been talking about a '_special ingredient_'. Dante even hints, in this chapter, future happenings. TTFN.**


	12. A Rare Ishbalan Beauty

**Disclaimer: It's getting super exciting and ideas are pulsing through me like no tomorrow! Although that would have helped me a lot in the making of this story. And good news! The long awaited and sexy person who has been missing from the last few stories, makes another appearance! _YIPPIE AGAIN_! I promise you a good story today on this lovely fanfic! And before I forget: _I do not own FMA or Edward, sadly, but I do, however, own Adele and her family, and also a few various officers and Ishbalans_.**

**Supershark1:** Lol, well I fell honored that I'm one of the people who keep you entertained!I wasn't here yesterdaay cause I wen tboatin with the folks. I tried updating, but the thingy wouldn't let me, so that's why this one's late. I know, pretty crappy, huh? But IDID get a tan!Other than that, I hope this one keeps you from dieing with boredom!

**KawaiiTenshi: **Oh, you'll get your answer today for sure! _Hehehehehe_...

**The Figgy: **Hmmm, then which name should you go with? Hmmm...this is hard. Ah well, I still made you all wait. Like I said to Supershark1, I wrote the 11th chapter since I wasn't suppost to be here yesterday, but I guess it can still make up for today, right? Don't worry though, cause I also wrote it cause you sounded sort of desprate for me to get it out. Besides this chapter doesn't leave you hanging as much. And YES! Make sure you review for the ones you missed, cause it will be fun to reply to them!

**Savannah Frostforth: **You'll find out in this chapter...actually, I think you'll be rather suprised at the relation between the two. **XD**

**Kosa-kun: **Yes, I can agree with you one that one. How the hell can you trust someone who looks _exactly_ like a snake, and holds all of the personalities of a weasle? And those beady black eyes of his are just creepy.../_shudders_/. I'll even supply you with the fireworks.

**White Alchemist Taya: **The update thingy might be an issue, but I'll try my best!

**Beautifly92: **Yay, a new reviewer! And yes, I will continrue writing! This is my favorite fanfiction, you now? Ah well, keep checking in for updates!

**Cry Of The Red Phoenix: **Another person who agrees! I was getting so tired of only reading EdxWinry pairings and I just had to write my own OC-pairing. Aside from that, I just don't like Winry as you can probably tell from my various rants among my fictions, lol.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Adele's POV-**

The torches light flickered upon the walls, illuminating the faulty room.

"Where are we?" I asked tugging the blue uniform over my shoulders to shield my goose bumps covered flesh from the cold.

"We're under the city now," Scar answered leading me to a brick fireplace that threatened to burn out.

In the corner, a wooden and battle scarred table creaked as Scar tossed his overcoat onto it.

"Take a seat," he offered and held out his arm towards the moldy couch," The others shall be arriving momentarily."

"Who are the others?" I wondered aloud and curled up next to the warm fire trying to heat up my body, metal arm not helping out much.

"Dante and Rose...along with her child," Scar muttered and watched the flames dance in his cold eyes," Life here in Liore has been hard."

"I know that perfectly well..." I mumbled and coughed as tears threatened to fall from the heat rising up in my eyes.

"The Ishbalan War, _hm_?" Scar grunted and crossed his arms," I can't believe that was ever as decent as this war."

"It wasn't..." I shook my head and buried my chin in my arms," The flames still flicker in my mind...the screams of my neighbors and friends as they called for help...it's all to clear."

"Sometimes memories like that keep in your mind for a special reason," Scar spoke thoughtfully and then pointed at his own temple as I shivered in my seat," Or for some…_alternative_ and more _complex_ reason."

I glared and buried my thumping head into my hands as the door squeaked on it's hinges as it opened slowly.

Turning my head to face the intruders, my eyes met those ruby ones of Rose.

Rose merely nodded in our direction and walked up the stone stairs to the other floor.

"There's a story behind everything...even that child."

"You mean Rose's infant?" I glanced up, my gaze wavering on Scar for a moment," What happened to her?"

"A group of Military men found her," Scar began, clearing his throat, but quieting his voice," They took her back to their base and had their way with her...she's been silent ever since."

"Who were the men?" I asked tightening my metal fist, images of Kimblee and Archer flashing through my mind.

Scar shrugged his shoulders," I can't answer that question. Not even Rose will tell anyone...she hasn't spoken for ages."

"_Oh_..." I muttered as Rose blinked from the doorway, clutching to a quilted blanket.

Walking over carefully, Rose held out the blanket for my to grab and spread it over me, a warm but forced smile over her lips.

"Thanks Rose," I patted her shoulder, but she flinched until relaxing and pulling away.

Yet again, she disappeared into a dark room without a word.

"Who's side are you on, Adeke?" Scar asked suddenly, catching me of guard," You do know you will have to choose sooner or later."

"It's funny...you ask me of what I can't decide," I answered quietly," I hate the military, yet I stay with them..."

"Maybe it's something to do with that _Fullmetal_ boy," Scar grunted catching my glazed over eyes.

Silence filled the room, until my voice cut through the void.

"It has _everything_ to do with Edward…my past and my future...and my mother."

My fist tightened around scrap of cloth I wore about my neck.

**-Scar's POV-**

Tears began to spill down those tan cheeks of the young girl in front of me.

"I want to find them, Scar..." she sobbed into the cloth of the blanket," I never wanted to leave and get stuck in this mess."

"_Adeke_-"

"Now I'm stuck here in this crumbling city, afraid to go back for the risk of my own life!"

Her red eyes overflowed with those sparkling droplets as they pattered onto her skin, smearing dirt and blood.

"_Me_, an Ishbalan alchemist who many fear for her power, is in hiding from a godforsaken _Colonel_ and his nasty prisoner comrade!"

All that could be heard were her silent sobs that echoed through the room.

"Why are you here, Adeke?" I asked, straightening myself out as I gathered myself to my feet.

"_W_-what?" Adele stuttered as she looked up from her fetal position.

"The young woman I knew would _never_ let this get the best of her," I said and narrowed my eyes in her direction," The _Pestilent_ Alchemist I knew would _never_ let anyone stand in her path to the top. To gain everything she wants."

"Scar..."

"Get out here and find him," I stated and turned my back on her," That is my only advice for you...but I forewarn...this will not keep me from my task in this village. I trust you can take care of yourself from here on out."

"_But_-"

"If you cannot take care of yourself, than you are not the girl I remember and _know _you are," I turned my back and exited the room, waiting for her to follow.

However, her presence never came and I spun back to the direction of the fireplace, where she had sat.

All that laid there was the quilted blanket and wet tearstains.

Adeke was gone, and the door left ajar.

"_May God protect your pure soul_."

**-Adele's POV-**

The muscles in my throat constricted as I raced through the empty corridors of the sewage, attempting to find an exit.

"_Damn_..." I finally collapsed onto the concrete after crashing into something solid, tears still flowing continuing down my face," This is _hopeless_."

However, footsteps echoed through the stone hallways, getting closer and closer.

A faint and maniacal laughter rang through my head as I held my ears tightly, trying to block out the noise.

"_Aww_...look who fell into my trap! That's to bad! I was planning this for the _Fullmetal Pipsqueak_, and you _ruined_ it!"

The voice was that of a young child as the footsteps approached and stopped right next to me.

Two purple eyes meet mine as I glanced up, instantly jumping back," You're almost as lost as those other two."

"_W_-who are you?" I asked fumbling with the holster of my gun after noticing the apparel of the young boy," A homunculi!"

"My name's Wrath, too bad I wont get to know yours!" His shaggy black hair shaded his deep purple eyes as they glew demonically.

Taking his left hand, he slid it down his right arm, transmuting it into a sword...

'_Just like Edward_!'

"_But_...but you're a homunculi!" I cursed and scooted back in fear," You _can't_ use Alchemy!"

"What do you know of us?" Wrath asked with those crazy eyes, seeming to grow more interested," You're just a puny and worthless _human_!"

"_I_-"

"_WRATH_!"

That deep voice swirled through my mind as a black blur shielded my view from the boy.

"_Aww_! You ruined all my fun!" Wrath groaned and took a swing at the figure in front of me.

"Adele, _RUN_!"

Standing up, I stepped back and watched the two battle, drawing closer.

The boy clapped his gloved hands and a pillar shot out of the ground, crushing Wrath beneath it.

"_No_!" I growled and slapped my hands together forming a barrier between Wrath and the boy who protected me," That was _my_ fight!"

The boy spun around and glared, but it softened once he saw the hurt in my eyes," _Adele_..."

"_Damn it_!" My hand stung a little as the blonde boy held his now red cheek.

"Adele, what was _that_-"

"Why the _hell_ did you come back here!" I reached to smack him once more, but his hand caught mine, instantly pulling me to him," _Why_-"

The coolness of his metal limbs could be felt through his black clothes as his arms enveloped me.

Soft lips captured mine as my knees weakened under his touch, his arms supporting us both.

Wet droplets of water fell upon my cheeks and ran down my neck as they fell from his golden eyes which remained closed.

Edward's lips trembled as he pulled in for a more demanding kiss, wanting to be closer as I willingly returned it.

"Adele...I thought...I...lost you...forever!" he cried into my neck as his tear trickled down my shoulder, only holding me tighter.

A gasp escaped my throat as I heard the other side of the wall begin to crumble," Ed, we need to get out of here! The homunculus-"

"Way ahead of you!" he smirked and picked me up in his arms while speeding through the winding hallways.

"It may not seem like it, but I missed you so bad," I sighed from weariness," I wanted to see you again."

"_Shh_...we're almost out of here." Edward silenced me as I blinked since he didn't remove his finger from my lips," And I don't want them finding us anytime soon."

"The sooner the better," came a calm and womanly voice," We don't want you trying to stop us, Edward."

"Sloth!" Edward glared at the woman in a secretary's uniform.

"_Y_-you..._you're_-"

_"N-No! PLEASE!"_

_"Do as you like."_

_"I won't tell! I promise! P-PLEASE!"_

_"I don't believe her!"_

_She walked in..._

_That familiar woman._

_The Fuhrer's Secretary..._

_A homunculus too._

"Adele, find an exit and get out as fast as you can!" Edward exclaimed not taking his eyes from Sloth," I'll catch up."

My eyes focused on the woman as she unbuttoned the front of her jacket exposing a water filled body.

And not only that, but Wrath who jumped from her chest and landed in front of her.

"She can liquefy her body..." I muttered and backed away," Edward...this is _your_-"

"_The picture is of Edward and Alphonse's mother," I spoke looking into Mustang's coal black eyes._

"_I trust you can take good care of it until you can give it safely back to them for me."_

_I studied the woman in the picture…Those teal eyes drawing my attention the whole time._

_Then that long chestnut hair…_

"_I SAID RUN_! _GET AWAY_!" Edward shouted as Wrath charged him after transmutation his arm into a sword," _GO_!"

However, the boy stopped inches from Edward as a loud and childish cry rang through the halls.

A young baby sobbed into his mother's chest as Rose appeared out of the darkness.

"_Shut...it up_!" Wrath fell to his knees holding his ears," I said, _SHUT IT UP_!"

Rose fell behind me, watching Edward helplessly as he remained in one spot after the shock Wrath gave him.

"_DAMN IT EDWARD, MOVE_!" I screamed and protected Rose and her child with my life from behind as Wrath gained on us.

The young homunculus was suddenly stopped by the weight of a huge block of cement falling on top of him.

Edward got to his feet and ran towards us and pushed us along the hallway.

"Adele, I want you to take Rose and get the hell out of here!" Ed commanded and held my shoulders," I'll take care of them!"

"Edward, _I_-"

"Adele, I'll be okay, just _run_!" Ed's lips fell over mine, but left as the crumbling behind us could be heard," I love you!"

Tear's seeped out of my eyes as I spun around, glancing at Edward one last time as I grabbed Rose's arm and ran down the twisted paths.

"Adele, where are we going?" Rose asked quietly as we ran, her baby crying softly in her arms.

"We're leaving this city," I answered simply, stopping to decide which alleyway to take that would lead us to the top," _Damn_..."

"But that's dangerous!" Rose gasped and tilted her head as I bolted down a different tunnel way.

"Just follow me, and stay close!" I called after her and waited for her to catch up," You need to trust me, and help me get the _hell_ out of here."

_We were so close to the exit!_

_I could feel it in my blood for once._

_The sense of oncoming freedom._

_That was until..._

"Where are you three going in such a hurry?"

Dante smirked from the shadows of the tunnel, arms crossed tightly over her decaying chest.

"Help us! _Please_..." Rose cried gently and ran at the woman," Somewhere safe, _please_!"

"Yes...follow me child," Dante nodded calmly with a fake smile that I could see right through," Are you going to join us, my dear?"

"Funny, I didn't think you were going to give me a choice," I grinned as the woman advanced towards me.

Dante smiled in a rather cocky manner and reached out with a scrawny finger, brushing my hair out of my face," I can see why _they_ love you so much. You're absolutely _gorgeous_! A _rare _Ishbalan beauty..."

My eyes narrowed towards her with anger," What do you want with me?"

"My dear, you jump to conclusions to quickly, but you may have a point," Dante held her chin," While we speak, the heart of Liore is being destroyed by your beloved friends and Military peers."

"I have nothing to do with it!" I spat and pulled away from her reach," Answer my question!"

"Oh but you can answer that yourself! You're beloved lover's arrival has sparked _a lot _of controversy here in Liore!" Dante's eyes glinted with a demented light," And you already know the answer to my question."

My eyes widened as I shot in the opposite direction, away from the fleeing women,"...Alphonse!"

**-Alphonse's POV-**

The grey haired man's finger pressed against my armor as I stood petrified in front of Scar.

"_Hahaha_!" Kimblee chuckled aloud," What a fun little concoction we have here! You're like a walking _bomb_!"

Grabbing my wrist in his clutches, a red light shot out of his hand and into my armor instantly paralyzing my body," _Brother..."_

"_Hehehe_, no one's around to help you!" The _Crimson _Alchemist shrieked with laughter, still clutching to my hollow body, until something sailed by his cheek.

"Let go of him!"

Kimblee's golden eyes shot at the assailant and smirked evilly.

"_Ah_, I see Pestilent came to save her _pipsqueak_ boyfriend's brother!" he giggled manically," Well it's to late!"

Adele's crimson eye's fell down upon my silver armor as blood ran down from all over her body," Alphonse..._WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM_!"

"_HA_! How _heartbreaking_...he's just a little _toy_ of mine now, ready to destruct at my command."

Holding out his arm, Kimblee prepared to snap his fingers, holding me down with his booted foot.

Faster than a blink of light, Scar's arm shot towards me and cringed once his skin met the cool metal.

"Get him Adele!"

Clapping her hands, Adele sailed at the distracted Alchemist and planted her hands upon his chest," I'll make you pay for harming the only family I have left you slimy _bastard_!"

Two thick spikes shot through Kimblee's chest from her hands, holding him still as they barbed his lungs.

The light left his eyes, as they dulled," That was good, _Pestilent_, but you'll have to try harder."

Blood dripped down form his lips as she looked down.

The dying man had her wrist gripped tightly between his cold hands," This should be enough to wipe out the whole planet."

Adele pulled away, and swung her loose arm up over his chest," _You sick son of a_-"

With a soft thump, Kimblee's head fell to the ground, blood spouting out of the leftover stump, stifling a cry from Adele as she screamed in horror.

"_ADELE_!" I called as she fell over, the headless body toppling over in the other direction.

Catching her lightly in my arms, her eye's remained wide as she rocked herself while a sick and twisted smirk remained over her lips," _I killed_ _him_..._I killed again_..."

"Scar!" I turned towards the Ishbalan man," What is this about!"

The silver case of the broken watch resided in my hand, the small blood red crystal in the depths.

"Alphonse...are you alright?" Adele's hands cradled my helmet," Are you okay_? Please_, what are you doing here!"

"_I_...don't know," I glance back at Scar who crawled back upon his feet from the rubble," I decided to follow brother to give him his watch.."

In my clasped hand, I held the broken watch which held the hidden Philosopher's Stone.

"What is that..._Al_...it's _the_-"

"Adele, you have to take this, and go find brother," I said urgently," He needs to know what is happening in this city."

"I already ran into him!" Adele began as a new wave of tears cluttered her vision," He's down in the sewers with the homunculus. He could _be_-"

"Don't talk that way!" I clasped her shoulder, stuffing the pocket watch into her hands," We'll all be fine, just get this to him as quick as you can!"

"_Yes_," she nodded and turned away, but quickly embraced me once more," I love you, Al. Be careful around here!"

As she faded off into the distance I sighed," _Good luck_."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow, yet again, this was an awesome chapter don't you agree? Besides, not all of you reviewed for the 10th chapter, so I was a little upset on that. However I understand if you weren't able to get on at 11:15 in the morning on a weekday...sort of. Well, excuse me while I go cuddle up with Ryu-_chan_ and Kumagaro/Mr. Bear and take a nice long nap on my soft and plush Lolita bed! And then some...-o-ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	13. Laugh Like You're Whole Again

**Disclaimer: Nothing much happening over here, except for strenuous thinking on the next chapter of this fanfic. Ah well, it'll all come to me eventually, sort of like all of my ideas. By the way, who here like's Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho? I'm a die-hard of the series...OMG, I have plushies and cases full of soundtracks and videos, lol. Puu is so freaking adoreable to, no? And so are Jin's ears...lol, they get perky when he fights a worthy opponent. Incredibaly random, but I'm getting to a point. After this fanfic is completed, which won't be for a long while, I was thinking of not only working on my other series but working on a Yu Yu Hakusho story. I don't know who to choose though. I like both Hiei and Jin, but I have wonderful ideas for both stories...: I do not own FMA or the YuYu Hakusho series...damn.**

**XHer Ink StainX: **Oh really? I do have an account on there and this series is indeed another one I have written. This is just a edited and cleaned up edition of the series. I haven't updated on that site forever. But yes, for those who are interested, I have a Shinji Ikari, Edward Elric, Rock Lee, Yuki Sohma, and Kyo Sohma series on Quizilla. Thanks for reviewing, I like to get as many out as I can!

**White Alchemist Taya: **Same ole' short and sweet, what can I say?

**Beautifly92:** Oh you'll find out what she wants in the next chapter, but afor now, make sure you look for the little clues! There are plenty in this chapter!

**Supershark1: **Well, about the character switching, I just wanted to get everyone's thoughts in so it could explain how serious the situation was to the readers, and take them into the depths ofScar and Adeke's relationship. The next one will probably be just a confusing, since it's going to have a deceased person's POV. However, it'll explain everything you don't know about Adeke's past before her birth and her father and mother's relationship. It'll be quiet sad, but also have cute and fluffy scenes. You'll look forward to reading it, trust me.

**Cry Of The Red Phoenix: **Oh, well you'll probably have mixed emotions about the ending, but trust me, you'll love it none of the less. And I know you'll expecially will enjoy the sequel. _YES_! There is going to be a sequel for this story, cause the way I'm thinking of ending it, doesn't give it such as a _closed_ feeling as I planned. Besides, the pairing is just so freaking cute! Andthe sequel does take place in the movie, so if you haven't seen it, hurry cause it's so cool!I'd suggest watching the movie before the sequel if oyu don't like spoilers.

**Savannah Frostforth:** _ME TOO_! It was such a sweet yet forceful kiss, no? I was exploding with joy when I read your review, cause I feel just the same. Every story needs what I'd like to call a ," _Shut up and kiss me"_, kiss. It's just not right when there isn't one, and it pisses me off when too lovers are seperated for a long time and a bunch of crazy stuff is happening to them; andfinally when the meet back up, all they do is talk and hug...that just bugs me. I like the romantic stuff to, cause that butterfly feeling is what I look for in each story I read or write. Without it, there is no romance and most definately in my opinion , a good/decent story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_-Central Headquarters- 5:49 P.M.-_**

**-Mustang's POV-**

The chair squeaked with the weigh upon it, the fading sun setting through cracked blinds.

Papers piled my desk in numerous stacks, but for now I ignored them, my attention on another subject.

Not at all ringing, my gaze wandered onto the black phone which stood deadly still.

Narrowing my gaze, my mind ordered it to ring and give me the news of my young _Lieutenant_.

However, I'm not a mind-bender, so of course, it didn't do a thing to help the search quicken.

Besides, now not only are Adeke and Edward are in Liore, but Alphonse has disappeared with Fullmetal's watch.

My fingers entwined as I rested my chin on them.

'_Oh god...I just wish she was safe and locked in a cellar or something_,' I groaned and rubbed my face.

A picture glinted form the corner of my desk as I glanced down upon it.

'_Adele, Adele, Adele_…' I clucked my tongue and smiled hopelessly," The young pest is growing up before our very eyes...right Hughes?"

"_Aww_, I didn't think you noticed me come in!" he chuckled and tilted his head," Whatcha' looking at there?"

"Just a picture from a few years ago," I sighed and gazed back into the ruby eyes of the small girl in the picture.

It was from Adeke's fifth birthday when I was only nineteen and Hughes was twenty-one. Her arms were tightly woven around my neck, ruffling my raven hair.

Those choppy chocolate locks were blowing out of her dancing eyes from the dying spring wind, as Hughes stood behind us with a wide grin, holding up a peace sign and rested his free hand on the young girls shoulder.

"I remember that picture." Hughes leaned back in a chair across form me," Interesting day at the fair, right? Only five...and look there!"

Hughes finger gently jabbed the clear glass of the picture, right at a man with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Grey Blanche."

"You think we raised her how he wanted us to?" I asked solemnly, leaning forward in my chair, arms resting on my knees.

A low chuckle escaped his throat," Well, yeah! What other way are we supposed to raise the overactive daughter of our old military friend?"

Shrugging, I kicked my legs upon my desk," I wonder what she's doing now...I don't care what her and that _Fullmetal _pipsqueak do as long as he brings her home safe."

"Now I wouldn't want that!" Maes rolled his eyes," There are limits on what I'd allow them to do while away."

"True, true," A thin bead of sweat ran down the side of my head," I get it. Now don't you have something to do?"

"Oh, that's right!" he smiled excitedly," I got a family to run home too. I just dropped by to see how you were doing, and if you got anything new on Adeke yet."

"Nothing new." I blinked and sunk lower into my chair, " This is a very depressing job."

"You look like a stressed out father," Maes scratched the back of his head," But I wouldn't be worrying. Gracia's been all over the house, cleaning for Adele's return to our little homestead."

"Doesn't surprise me. They were like mother and daughter," I replied and crossed my arms over my chest," It's quite the site."

"Speaking of her mother..."

"What was that?" I asked eyeing him mysteriously.

"Adeke's maternal mother," Hughes zoned into his serious stature," We've been looking into the camps and found no one by that description. I have a feeling she's disappeared on us...or even _worse_-"

"They don't record deaths in those camps..." I mumbled and rambled on," But they definitely wouldn't let _one_ Ishbalan escape...would they?"

"No," Maes shook his head slowly," It very hard to keep out of their watch. Although, I don't think many would bother keeping an eye on them. I heard most of the camps were pretty harsh."

"All I can say is...keep looking."

"I know, I know. We can't disappoint our beloved Adeke, now can we?" he perked up and straightened out his uniform," If she comes back anytime soon, you better tell me, Roy!"

"Believe me, you'll be the first to know!" I shooed him off and the room became deathly silent.

The walls seemed sunken without that familiar presence of that quirky spirit.

The white corner where the small bean-bag cushion resided, once a play-spot where Adele sat and worked on new assignments once she began her Military career at the age of ten.

A firm knock came at the door, and echoed through the room.

"Come in," I called as the door peaked open.

A blond headed female, of whom I know, peaked into the room," Good afternoon, _Colonel_."

"_Lieutenant_ Hawkeye," I smirked and lifted up my head, running my fingers through my thick black hair," What brings you to my office?"

"Just visiting," she shrugged, standing as stiff as a lifeless board," I'm off duty."

"Out of all places?" I cocked an eyebrow," I fell completely flattered."

"Sir, excuse me for this, but..." her golden eyes wavered from mine as her fingers clutched her blue pants," But I thought you needed company, so I came to stay until you found out about _Lieutenant_ Blanche."

"_Ah_, so that's why you came," I sighed wearily," Well in that case...I suppose you can have a seat and rest. I'm a bit tired."

Riza nodded and let her blond hair fall over her shoulders as she took it from her clip.

The same blond hair that Adeke used to braid while she was off duty.

"It's rather empty while she's not here, _huh_?" Riza asked silently, glancing around the room," I can't help but worry about her, she was like a daughter-...well younger _sister_ to me."

A small snicker rippled from my throat," I know how you feel."

Hawkeye smile warmly and relaxed," _Ha, _for some unknown reason...it's good to know that."

**_-Liore: The Outskirts/ 4:16 A.M.-_**

**-Adele's POV-**

The sky began to light up as the sun rose from behind the thousand cluttered dunes in the background.

Sand crunched beneath my feet as I walked on, stumbling from the lack of sleep and my weakness.

My throat remained dry and parched, my eyes deceiving me many times with the images of that clear blue liquid that could be running

down and flourishing my body, refreshing and cleansing it.

Two pocket watches dangled, clinking softly as they met at my side.

The noise grew to be very annoying, and already, I was on my last nerve.

Almost driven mad by...

This place was a lot like _home_, and it struck like bricks to be back there...

The place where _everything_ was taken away from me.

'_Why the hell did they rebuild it_!' I growled to myself, glancing back at the crumbling buildings off in the distance," _WHY_!"

'_No one can hear me...It doesn't matter anymore_…'

Collapsing to my knees and closing my eyes, I whimpered and curled into a small ball behind a tall and decroding pillar.

"I just want to go back..." I cried into my blue jacket," I just want to get the _HELL_ out of _HERE_ and _GO BACK HOME_!"

Tear leaked from my eyes stinging my cuts and washing off some of the sand from my face.

Leaning backwards, the uneven surface of the pillar could even be felt from underneath the thick material of my military uniform.

My thin and now bony fingers gently fell across my dry and broken lips, remembering the feel of Edward's lips on mine.

"Edward..." I groaned as my chest began to sting from the lack of air, and my crumbling insides.

However, a miniscule smile spread about my face and caused my full lips to crack even more, blood gathering from the new cuts.

"_Ha_..._hahaha_!"

I began to laugh...

And laugh even harder.

"I wonder what Mustang's doing now..." I talked to myself and crossed my arms comfortably over my chest," Oh, I would _love_ to know!"

A slight breeze blew over my skin, causing a shiver to snake it's way down my spine.

"Probably sitting in front of the phone and waiting for them to find me..." I gazed up at the sky, unfazed by the noise of approaching footsteps,' _Just like a worried father_.'

The remaining stars glew brightly from over my head.

Some appeared blue, others the traditional white.

They all looked the same to me. I stated aloud, pointing up to the sky," Don't you think so?"

Two blue-clad Militia men came running out from behind the pillar.

"_Lieutenant_ Adele!"

The blond grabbed my shoulders almost instantly as my vision danced about, the cigarette falling from between his lips into the glowing sand.

The other immediately began digging through his bags for something while he muttered incomprehensible words.

"Adele, its me Jean Havoc, remember?" Havoc brushed his thick, calloused hands over my tear-stained cheeks," We're going to get you out of here, okay?"

The black haired man quickly fixed his glass while kneeling over my left side, holding out the water bottle to me," You need to drink something Adele."

"Hi guys," I slurred from the heat that was quickly building up from the sun," Its been a while, no?"

"A long time," Havoc smiled and gently pressed the nozzle of the bottle to my lips, water flowing from it into my dry mouth," Just a little. We don't want you to get sick."

Nodding, I took a gulp, but swallowed small amounts at a time.

The water was like a fantasy as it slid down my dry and parched throat.

"Thank you," I sighed and removed my tattered coat from the heat," What are you guys doing out here?"

"Trying to find you," Fury chuckled and sat down against the wall, next to me.

Havoc remained kneeling and carefully dusted sand partials and dirt from my uniform," You're full of all kinds of surprises, Adele."

Flipping out a lighter, Havoc fumbled with it to light his new cigarette.

"Gimme that," I grabbed the lighter and chucked it over my shoulder, pressing my finger to the butt of the cigarette as it sizzled.

"What are you doing?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

The paper began to burn as I stuck the smoke between my fingers, inhaling briefly," Ha! It worked!"

Exhaling, I handed over the cigarette and smirked," I was just trying a new trick. No worries."

"Right, cause if Roy finds out about this little _incident_, he'll _kill_ me," Havoc rubbed the back of his head while taking a puff," Well, we need to get the move on."

Shaking my head in agreement, I attempted to stand, but fell weakly into the safety of Fury's grasp," You're to weak to move. I'll carry her."

"Okay, but be careful. If anything happens to her, _Colonel_ will never forgive us," Havoc joked half-heartedly and glanced over his shoulder as he help me onto Fury's back," I'll keep the watch out."

"Thank you," mumbled before closing my eyes once more.

Finally able to sleep in peace.

**_-Central Headquarters- 6: 53 P.M.-_**

**-Mustang's POV-**

Morning came quicker than anyone would think.

My eyes were crusted with sleep as I yawned, rubbing them to clear them up.

Riza still lay asleep on the couch with her jacket draped over her shoulders.

Getting onto my feet, I glared upon the phone one last time before giving up.

"That's it!" I growled and slammed my fists onto the wooden desk," I'm going to go find her myself."

Hawkeye jumped up, instantly awake at my outburst," Did they find her, sir?"

"No, but I will!" I dug around my office and yanked on my coat," I've had enough of waiting around for something to come up!"

"Colonel, _I_-"

"Are you coming too, Hawkeye?" I asked catching her hurried gaze with followed me throughout the room.

"I don't know sir, someone has to stay back _and_-"

_RING, RING!_

My ears perked up at the familiar sound.

Tilting my head to the right, I saw the black piece of metal ring and vibrate on the receiver.

"Are you going to pick it up, sir?" Hawkeye asked, but it seemed to fade as she mumbled something and grabbed the phone.

Holding it to her ear, she made a series of nods and talked rapidly to the person on the other side.

"Sir, its for you," she held out the phone to me," Its _Lieutenant _Havoc."

Taking the phone into my own hands, I cleared my throat, ready for the news they had," What is it, _Lieutenant_?"

"I got some good news, and some bad news, Mustang," he stated sounding rather quirky, making my grasp grow tighter on the speaker," Which do you want to hear first?"

"I don't care, Havoc, you tell me!" I yelled back and growled with anticipation," Out with it!"

"I take that as good news first!" Havoc cheered with an excited voice," We found _Lieutenant_ Adele. However, the bad news is…"

"_WHAT IS IT_!" I nearly choked him through the receiver," _DAMMIT, TELL ME YOU JACKASS_!"

"The bad news is that I ran out of cigarettes. It's a harsh life out here."

Slumping down into my chair, I held my face in my hands," Thank God she's okay."

"Wanna talk to her?" Havoc asked now back to his cool stature," She's about to tackle us to get the phone over here!"

"Yeah," I nodded to myself and there came a bunch of rustling and shuffling noises.

"Hey Papa Mustang!" came that small and brave young voice," How ya doing?"

"Good, you?" I smiled, grateful to hear that lively voice again," Is the automail doing you any good?"

"Like a savior!" she chuckled on the opposite end," I'll be sure to show you when we see each other again."

"That great. How's _Fullmetal_ and Alphonse getting along?" I asked, smirking slightly, awaiting that hyper voice.

But nothing came except for breathing.

"Roy, we cant find them..." she sounded extremely scared all of the sudden," I last saw Edward with the homunculus...I don't know what to do!"

"Stay calm," I answered trying to persuade her to keep still in the base," I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'm worried, but I'll try," she replied," I have to go, and _Dad_, I love you."

The phone clicked but my ear remained to the receiver.

"_Dad_..." I echoed and caught Riza's attention.

Grinning warmly, Riza set the phone down for me," I think its time to go pick up our _daughter_ form that wreck of a town."

Glancing up at her, I chuckled and shook my head," That sounds like a plan!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahhh, what a nice chapter, no? It leaves you with a hanger about the whereabouts of Alphonse and Edward. To bad the next chapter is going to be another flashback, but those are fun too, cause this is no ordinary flashback. _AND_, it isn't Adele's memory! It's emotional and gives away a lot of information on Adele's past, but it does have some cute and fuzzy scenes, so you won't want to miss it.**


	14. A Father's Pride

**Disclaimer:** **Hahahahah, wow that was one long wait, no? It felt like forever since I updated on this story, but maybe that's just me? Hm, well I enjoyed the comments. I'm pretty sure The Figgy is going to have a lot of reviewing to do when she gets back from her little vaca thingy-mo-bob. And just a little reminder for those who might have forgotten, this story isa very important chapter to the story line. It gives you a better intro to Adeke's past and whya lot of peopleneed and wanther.By the By, I do not own FMA...and it sucks to keep repeating that.**

**Beautifly92: **I personally _LOVE_ RoyxRiza pairings. Anyother piss me off too, cause it's like Roy and Riza were made for eachother. You know? With the cute little scene they had one the last episode...I almost cried with joy, although I already cried my freaking eyes out when I thought they killed Edward for real. I was shocked and pissed the hell of at those freaking writing for scaring the living shit outta me on that epidose...then again I was sad and sortta understood that that was the only way he did it to save Alphonse...and for those who are wondering, that is not how my story will end up! I'll leave you all guessing! _Muahahahhaha_...

**White Alchemist Taya: **So cool, oh I know that already!

**Supershark1: **Wow, can one say _' Random?' _Lol, but really, that review was very odd. And yes, I adore Royai. It's so cute..._hehehe_.

**Savannah Frostforth (read below this review too, lol): **_HELL NO_! There is no way I would kill of Edward...unless he came back after and lived happily ever after with me in a little cottage...hehehe. But that's in my imagination...which is awesome...and not my story, so you'll have to wait until that part comes which will be a while due to the serious cheering up I will have to give people for the serious parts I've been typing. I didn't put this story under the _romance/drama _category for nothing!

**Anime-GameFanaticFreako: **Wow, that's a super long name, lol. It took me forever to look back and type it. I almost resorted to cut and paste cause I'm lazy like that. I didn't knwo you changed your name until just now, lol. Shows how slow I am...crap.

**Cry of the Red Phoenix: **Oh trust me, my dear friend, you'll love how I decide to end the whole story. You'll be begging for more...and I just might write more...if I feel like it. Bu tfor now, we still have to finish this first session of the series! If not, well never get to the sequel! And no, I'm not ending it like the movie. I would never leave you poeple hanging like that...or would I?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Ishbalah: April 12th, 1899; 11:34 A.M.-**_

The shop bell rang as the tall and foreign man entered with his daily supplies tucked neatly under his arm. His spruce attire and physical features were unlike the ones of the citizens outside of the door that littered the streets. In fact, he wasn't one of them at all.

"Ah, Brigadier Blanche, how are you today?" Tim Marcoh set down his assignments and pushed his research to the side of the wooden desk, fingers entwining afterwards.

The interior of the building was cool although the room held no visible windows, and Grey skimmed a gloved hand through his wild brown mop," Never been better, plus, I have a wonderful announcement to make as well!"

"And that would be?" Marcoh asked, brushing aside a stray piece of paper from his sight, an fixing his brown eyes upon the Brigadier.

Grey straightened out his coat as he tugged a ratty notebook from it's depths, sliding it across the smooth polished surface of the desk," I found the last ingredient; page 387."

Scanning the chicken scratches amongst the stained page, Marcoh's narrowed eyes came back up to meet Grey's while he swiftly closed the book," You know what this means?"

"I have a theory on how to create a Philosopher's Stone without the destructive results," Blanche smirked and squinted his crystal blue eyes towards Marcoh," And I believe that if we wait as much as a month, it will most likely fail."

"You don't mean…" Marcoh droned gazing into Grey's eyes, noting the eager presence that glimmered in their core.

"But I do!" The Brigadier chuckled and walked in circles amongst the Major's lab," I mean, this is big news! If we can manage to create the stone with a mere fetus, without risking the life of the child, then we can help out Ishbal!"

"Grey, how far is Marcie?" Marcoh asked, massaging his temples with his thick and calloused fingers," It may be to late to try anything."

"Almost four months, we don't know the gender yet," Grey answered with a smile, which confused Marcoh yet again.

"So you are willing to risk your child's life on a damn stone?" Marcoh growled under his breath so no one could here ever outside of the store," Are you mad!"

"Would I be willing to perform this major procedure if I did not have one-hundred-percent assurance in my research?" Blanch snapped and twisted the cap on his ink pen," You know I love my family, my beautiful wife and son, and I want to protect them and their home."

"What will Marcie think about this, Grey?" Marcoh stood up and stared lazily out of the front door, playing with an object inside of his pocket," Do you know that I already have a completed stone?"

"Yes, we went over this before Major," Blanche sighed and fixed his eyes on Marcoh's fumbling fingers," And I have yet to discuss this with Marcie, or Christopher."

"At this point, I believe you know there is no turning back," Marcoh walked back to his desk, feeling beat in his argument against risking a young child's existence.

Grey Blanche nodded and collected his notebook, his blue eyes tame and not crazed like Marcoh imagined them in his head," I want you to be fully aware of what I am doing and know that I would never consider risking my own child's life for some inefficient research and belief that I come upon."

"So it will happen tonight then," Marcoh tipped his head and saw the higher ranking officer off into the bustling streets," I'll come prepared."

_**-Ishbalah: April 12, 1899; 8:15 P.M.-**_

The moon rose over the endless dunes of sand, wiping out ever trace of sun and glittering amongst the stars. Beneath in the small city, Major Tim Marcoh knocked upon the wooden door of the Blanche household.

As expected, Marcie answered the door, her thick and wavy chocolate hair falling stray from her loose clip," Ah, Mr. Marcoh, come on in and make yourself comfortable. Grey will be out in a minute."

Marcie led the quivering man into the living room and sat him down on a soft down cushion she made herself. Christopher, their son, played next to the fireplace with his father's deck of cards, the numbers beginning to fade from the years of use.

His deep crimson eye's fell upon the man, glaring slightly as he gathered the cards into his hands and began to shuffled them with great speed. This gesture sent chills through Marcoh's body,' _What if the boy heard our earlier conversation_?'

"Tim, dear, would you like some tea?" Marcie asked and held out a tray of steaming porcelain cups, filled with the concentrated honey mixture.

"Yes, thank you Marcie," Marcoh tipped his head politely and took a teacup into his hands, letting the cool steam caress his tense facial features.

The fire flickered and Marcie's dress fluttered past it to Christopher, making a small yet uncomfortable draft catch Marcoh.

He watched as the Ishbalan woman held a cup of tea to her son's lips and allowed him to drink. Christopher's tanned nose was red tint that nearly matched his crimson eyes, making Marcoh note that the illness was only a minor sinus cold.

The mother pat her son's head and stumbled to her feet while rubbing her growing stomach," Ah, I have a feeling that this child is going to be a stalwart soul…"

"A stalwart soul indeed," Marcoh replied making a toast with his free hand," As I was told by Grey, you are about four months in?"

"Yes," Marcie nodded and blushed a bit," I didn't know he was telling his colleagues."

"Well, he is a very proud father," Marcoh chuckled, becoming quiet fond of the small yet cozy household," I would brag too, if I had such a lovely family."

"I guess it's time to settle down then, Major!" a voice resounded from the basement staircase," I already get onto Hughes enough as is, but it seems that I'll have to add another person to the list of bachelors!"

"Dear, come out of that horrid basement," Marcie called and made an empty seat for him on the miniature couch," I don't want you to get a cold done there with all the moisture."

"Coming love," Grey took a seat next to his wife, and introducing his family once more," Tim, this is my wife Marcie and my son Christopher!"

"Nice to meet you all, again," Marcoh smiled warmly and lowered his head towards them," I believe this is the thousandth time he's introduced us."

Christopher smirked and laughed under his breath at Marcoh's lack of casual speech which Ishabalan boys his day used quiet often. Slang, they called it; they never dared to speak that way inside the Holy Temple during or after ceremonies.

Major Tim Marcoh came quiet fond of the ways of the Ishbalan people, even came to love them so. Their traditions gave hope and new faith to the failing nation, although they were the center of the fight.

Tapping his son lightly on the shoulder, Grey dismissed Christopher to his room who held an absent and grim face," You remembered what we were talking about earlier, Marcie, love?"

Marcie's once beautiful and bright features dulled and flattened," Yes, Grey, dear. The research on the stone. But why-"

"We hold pure certainty that when the red water comes in contact with the fetus, it will surround the organism and protect it, all the while seeping into it's body as it continues to grow. Once the child is born, it will be bleed the stone which will be located somewhere amongst the glands."

Tim had studied his colleagues work and appreciated it very much adding onto the draft," If this project fails, it will not harm the child in anyway. Once the water is broken, the red water liquid from the experiment will drain from your body, not harming you or the baby."

"The red water, once diluted with the liquids surrounding the fetus, will become less powerful and instantly die out," Grey held his wife's trembling hand," I assure you once more and for the final time that nothing wrong will come of this experiment."

"So this _is_ an experiment!" Marcie cried out, utterly shocked that her beloved husband of six years wanted to risk their second child's life on something never proven before," What about another baby? Why ours, Grey!"

"Because using someone else's child is not fair to the other families! They don't trust us State Alchemists anyways," Grey stated and stood up, taking his wife's hand in his.

Marcoh could feel the fear and uncertainty radiating from her ruby eyes, but felt as if anything he said would only stir up the matter," Shall we?"

"Come, Marcie," Grey led his wife down the cold stone stairs into their dark and dank basement," Lie down over here, away from the equipment."

Shaking with fright and terror beyond all reason, Marcie reluctantly crawled back onto the brown leather table and jolted with surprise as a light overhead shone down into her eyes.

Marcoh watched from a distance as Grey prepared his wife for the transaction, calmly reassuring her once more of what they were about to do. Next to the table were a fine set of vials filled to the thick white line just centimeters from the glass rim with the treasured and powerful liquid state stone.

Leaning over the woman's tan and exposed growing abdomen, Marcoh rubbed alcohol on the area just above the location of the womb as Grey held her hand to steady her breathing.

Taking one of the sterilized syringes into his grip, Tim filled the empty space with the red liquid and squeezed to get rid of any air that was trapped," Marcie, I want you to take a deep breath for me. When you feel a prick slowly release the air."

Marcie acceded and clamped her eyes shut," Just do it, and get it over with!"

Grey smiled and wiped sweat from her brow, kissing the tan skin of her forehead," That's a good girl, love."

As Marcoh instructed, Marcie took a deep breath and held it, and once she felt that prick…

'_How much are you willing to betray our religion, Mother_?' thought peaking through the thick wooden door of the basement at the experiment happening a few meters away from me,' _Giving your body to the disposal and science of our Alchemist father and his filthy colleague_.'

'_This is wrong…yet I can't wait for the results to come_…' Marcoh smiled and pulled the metal syringe from Marcie's abdomen," Give it a minute, and we'll take a few notes. Try and relax to the new felling, and report to us anything that you may feel."

"I do feel a little woozy…" Marcie stuttered and smiled up at her husband as her caressed her stomach," But other than that, I feel fine."

"Wait…what's that?" Marcoh asked leaning over the table making Marcie gather onto her elbows to get a peak.

The womb was glowing a beautiful magenta from the inside of the mother's belly, revealing the growing baby within. The colorful light flickered a bit until it faded, a firm and confident smile spreading over the two Alchemist's lips.

"It worked…for now," Grey grinned and beamed down at his wife, ruffling her messy brown hair which was falling from the loose clip," Let's get you into bed. You look completely drained nad weary."

"I have no doubts about that, love," Marcie chuckled and allowed her husband to pick her up in his arms and carry her up the stairs to their domain. He laid her beneath the quilted blankets and tucked her in.

Moments later, after dismissing Major Tim Marcoh, Grey re-entered the room and joined her in the bed, cuddling up to her side as she contently ran her fingers through his thick brown hair," You did wonderful, love."

"I sure hope so, dear…I sure hope so…"

**_-Ishbalah: September 19th, 1899; 4:26 A.M.-_**

_**-Hughes's POV (17)-**_

Her name is Adeke Jaelle Blanche.

Exactly 6 pounds and 13 inches.

Thick brown hair like her mother and father, but the deep pool of crimson eyes and tanned skin of her Ishbalan heritage.

Brigadier Blanche showed her off to all of us, admiring her brightly colored eyes and cheerful face," She's beautiful, Marcie! Our gorgeous daughter…"

I placed my gloved hand on Christopher's shoulder which seemed to tense even more once my glove made contact with the white fabric of his shirt. His ruby eyes shot back at me with a crazed glimmer in them, his pupils dancing about his sockets as her absent mindedly pointed towards trash bins in the corner of the room where a white rag hung over the side.

A liquid the color of watered grape juice stained the cloth; pushing my glasses further up my nose, I filed at the time to notice that it was no ordinary fluid.

The deranged flicker in Christopher's eyes dispersed as Grey handed his son his newborn sister," Take good care of Adeke when I am away Christopher."

"Yes, Father," he nodded excitedly and held his young sister close to his heart," I'll take care of both Mother and Adeke."

"Good boy," Blanche smiled and ruffled his son's hair, snaking his cool blue gaze to me," And my young Major Hughes! You shall be the Godfather, along with your fiancée as the Godmother…when you two are finally married that is! "

Brigadier Blanched laughed and patted my shoulder. My heart lifted in my chest as I fingered the golden ring on my finger from Gracia, taking the young girl into my arms,' _W-What do I say?…Certainly not a 'thank you'._'

She was the spitting image of her mother, unlike her brother who held all the facial features of his father, but the characteristics of Marcie.

Standing next to me, Mustang (14) glanced down at the young child in my arms," Hah, what a little runt..."

Grey raised and eyebrow and lightly clocked his young officer on the shoulder," What was that Major Mustang?"

"Nothing sir," Roy stood up straight and swiped sweat from his brow," I was just talking about how cute an adorable she is."

"I know, isn't she a cutie!" Grey danced around the room, mainly around me, who held Adeke.

"Well men, I think you should be heading out," Marcoh wiped his hands off on another rag, mysteriously spreading a clear red liquid onto the cloth," Marcie needs some rest and the Blanche family would like some time alone with their new addition."

"Yes, I have to make it home to Gracia in time!" I checked my pocket watch and nearly flipped," I forgot to leave her a note again!"

"Exactly why I'm not going to get married," Roy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest while gathering himself to his feet from beside Christopher," See you around Chris."

I reluctantly handed a giggling Adeke to Marcoh, but something held me back…

Her small fingers were wrapped firmly around my index finger, keeping me in one spot. Her crimson eyes driving holes into mine with a serious glint in them.

I squinted and looked a little closer as I noticed a faint piece of glass shimmering from below the surface of her red orbs. But the shine immediately disappeared as I blinked and shook my head, wiping a stand of black hair out of my face," I'll be looking forward to seeing her again, Brigadier Blanche."

"Yes, hopefully very soon," Grey nodded, laying his daughter in the wooden crib, tucking her under the thin tan blanket," Till the next calling?"

My head bobbed a '_yes_' as I took a firm hold of Mustang's arm and drug him out of the house. A tinge of fear spread throughout my body from the new-born's eyes…' _That gaze was haunting_…_And that powerful electrical power pulsing through her fingers…_'

**_-Ishbalah: September 19th, 1899; 10:15 A.M.-_**

Marcie hummed a sweet and soft Ishbalan tune to her sleeping daughter as Christopher dealt cards out to himself on the fireplace mantle whilst watching the boiling water for tea. All the while, Grey and Marcoh continued with their discussion and research down inside the secrecy of the dank basement.

"The power emitting from your daughter…" Marcoh sighed and shook his head with disbelief," It was uncontrollable! You do know that if people find out about this experiment, she'll be treated as one. _Hell_, she might even be hunted for it by many power-hungry nimrods!"

"Yes, but she will be able to defend herself," Grey nodded and scribbled more notes into his thick leather book," I can fell it…she will make a fine alchemist. I believe she'll be experimenting with the power at the age of four! By God, she could be the youngest state Alchemist in all existence!"

"Don't get your hopes to far, Grey," Marcoh chuckled and tilted his head back slightly," Although I understand the pride you must be feeling in the succession of your hypothesis!"

"The succession of my hypothesis?" Grey blinked and ended up nearly falling out of his chair," No, my dear Major, I'm savoring the pride of being the father of a beautiful baby girl!"

"Fathers will be fathers…" Marcoh breathed and scratched his head, earning a fair glare from Grey who had his arms crossed tightly over his chest," And where's this woman of who you were supposed to meet tonight?"

"At home, waiting for my arrival," Marcoh answered, avoiding his higher-ups gaze.

Blanche figured out immediately, the Major's lie and cackled," You don't really have a date tonight do you, Tim?"

"Ah, no, but I will soon, by god…" Marcoh grumbled and tightened his grip on the pen, letting a goofy grin fall over his lips," I'll show you that a dull man like me and get married, Grey!"

"If only I could live to see it," Grey joked making Marcoh's jaw drop, only making Blanche laugh harder," It was a joke, Major!"

Marcoh quirked his head and let a low hoot escape his throat," Hah! Whatever, Blanche, I'm turning in for the day."

"It's only thirty till," Grey check his pocket watch and tucked it back into his back pocket. Once his eyes came back up to where Tim stood only minutes before, he noticed that the man was gone.

Scanning the room, Grey heard the basement door above close and sighed aloud," He's a little light hearted sometimes…"

On the desk, resided a small letter with Marcoh's tidy handwriting scribbled across it. Grey lifted the slip of paper up to notice what it read:

" _The child's eyes hold the stone_."

"It figures…" Grey tucked the paper into the inside band of his jacket, keeping it from his family and other military friends sight," She'll grow up to be an honorable young woman, even if she follows the life of a common house wife. That Adeke of mine is going to rid this world of prejudice and hate, and replenish it with kindness and life."

'_The things I wish I could live to see_.'

**_-Ishbalah: September 19th, 1908; 12:05 A.M.-_**

War reeked the tiny Ishbalan village, and tickled the green sin's heart.

"What filthy lowlifes…I can't find a good _fuck_ who can stay alive for more than five seconds into the _fun_," he chuckled kicking a dead corpse of an Ishbalan woman to the ground into the cold pool of blood," Bloodshed on the horizon, and spilling on the desert sand…I love War."

The Sin roamed the deserted streets of the opposite side of town, hoping to catch a glimpse of what he had been looking for. His purple eyes glanced from house to burning house until he heard a plea for help coming from one of the houses.

"How lovely, we have a survivor!" he jeered and ran into the burning house," Hopefully this one will be worth the undressing."

He ripped furniture apart looking for the crying voice, but he came to realize that the crying came from a small girl who bolted out of the glass window, red blood seeping from the gashes carved into her palms.

"There she is! Get back here wench!" Soldiers yelled and shouted from the distance.

"Idiot child!" The Sin growled and bared his sharp teeth, until a bullet grazed his side," She brought company!"

The green-haired sin chased the girl from the shadows of the flaming city, all the way to the outskirts.

Something pulsed from that small girl…no older than ten.

Something buried and attached to her soul, deep inside of her.

The Sin wanted to have it all to himself, the power that pulsed in her veins and rushed out of her cuts and bullet holes.

To feel her warmth against him; feeding off the wonderful potency that could be creeping up his arms and into his very own bloodstream.

"I _want_ her…" he spoke to himself," I want that girl as my own…"

'_They don't call me Envy for nothing_.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was one long chapter to type; 4130 words! I hope you liked it and got a lot of past information of Adeke from it! And yes, if you want to know, thae next one will have actual fluff in it. It will also star a very important character to the actual story line in it, among others, lol. Great, now I don't know what else to write down here. Ah well, I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the super long wait! **


	15. The Road Less Traveled

**Disclaimer:** **I hope you guys got a lot of the last chapter, cause it was chalkful of material and information that you need to have implanted into your minds! For future references that is. From the reviews I have been getting, most of you guys want to see more EdoxAdeke romance with a twist of Royai. Well, I'll tell you all right now that this series isn't dedicated to Royai, but there will still be hints and clips of it in this fanfiction of mine. And for you guys, I'm making this one head deep in EdoxAdeke fluff, just for you guys! I hope you enjoy and make sure you review! I love readin' them, which many of you die-hard fans know...By the by, I don't own FMA.**

**Beautifly92: **Well, Envy does play a very important role in this story, although he is sort of thrown into second slot. There is a lot more stuff then the relations between Envy and Adeke that I haven't given out yet. And no, this story is not a EnvyxAdeke story. You'll come to realize this in the next few stories. For the rest, you'll just have to read to find out!

**Kosa-kun: **Lol, great discription, but I wouldn't tell my friend that. She's obsessed with Envy, and it's sort of scary...but that's her I guess. I'm already out of school for the summer. I've been out for two weeks so far, so I really have nothing better to do then work on this computer. I hope you like the extreme fluffiness in this one!

**White Alchemist Taya: **Yay! I finally updated after a pretty long while...

**Anime-GameFanaticFreako: **Like many people...lol. You'll get your fill in this chapter! Yup, yup, yup, you will!

**Cry Of The Phoenix: **I wont let you down, that's for sure! I want my readers and reviewers to be happy with the outcome, so I surely won't dissapoint. Besides, I hate the stories where someone just randomly kills off the main character and end the series leaving you with the impression of," WTF?" So yeah, people in this series won't be going anywhere for too long, if that helps you picture future happenings a little better.

**Supershark1: **Lol, I can't say I've ever heard of that..._condition_. And yes!_ 50 POINTS FOR SUPERSHARK_! You were the first one to decode what the actual name of my FMa fanfic was and post it! _Whoooohooooo! _And for those who don't know, it's " Escape the Past, Reconstitute the Future." Congrats!

**RandomVivi: **A new reader!_ YESH_! I love when new people comment. It makes me feel all fuzzy and loved..._muahahaha_.

**The Figgy: **_12_- Hmm...the name of Envy sounds freaky...lol, plus he'd probably kill us for using it. Knowing him, he'd be humiliated... _13_- Yes! YES! Keep reading on! lol, although you already have... _14_- God, I seriously almost died typing this freaking chapter! I have so much writers block that I'm about to go off the deep end! It really sucks, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-_Liore: The Military Base/ 1:35 P.M.-_**

_'I can feel it pulsing from within'...something wants to come out.'_

A red light flashed through the makeshift curtains that covered my windows above my thick and lumpy cot. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, my feet fell upon the cool desert sand, pulling the robe tightly around my shaking form. I didn't even attempt to look outside of the window to notice the red light which seemed to be gaining upon the base.

Although I hate to admit it, I was still very weak from my two day venture through Liore, and I stumbled weakly to the wooden door of the stone building. My fingers weren't as bony as they had been only a few hours before, since they gave me food and water, along with plenty of rest.

Yesterday morning, upon my arrival back at the substitute headquarters here in Liore, I asked for the whereabouts of Archer, only coming up with many answers. No one had seen him around the base recently and it began to worry me. Mustang and the others still haven't arrived from Central, and I have yet to find Edward and Alphonse.

'_Edward and Alphonse are still out there_...' I cringed and twisted open the handle on the door, flinging it open,' _I have to find them_.'

My head shook side to side continuously as my droopy eyes found themselves staring into the pit of Hell itself. My jaw hung open lifelessly as words spilt helplessly from my chaste lips," Edward..._EDWARD_!"

The whole town of Liore was being engulfed in a huge array of burgundy alchemic energy, swallowing everything in it's path. Screams from inside the buildings and on the glowing streets could be heard, instantly cut off as the red wave washed over the area; my hands clasped over my ears, attempting to block out the screams of the many perishing in the read light," No...not again..."

Dancing in their sockets, my eyes pinpointed onto the rim of the array were State troops, to be more precise, _Archer's_ troops stood; he was preparing to do a full frontal charge into the city!

Clambering back onto my feet, I bolted out towards them, tripping over the small mounds of sand along my way," Wait, don't go in there!"

Taking a step back, Archer's pale face spun to confront mine, a sickly smirk becoming clearly evident over his thin lips. Holding out a hand, he commanded his men to abide by his current command," What is wrong Lieutenant Blanche?"

My chest heaved with the lack of air, as I crumbled to the sand. I was shaking from head to toe, obviously still weak from my earlier escapade through the desert ruins. Cupping my trembling hand over my mouth as I coughed, specks of red liquid squirted out onto the tanned flesh, making my eyes grow wide.

Distant laughter caught my ears as Archer's men vanished into the red array," Well damn! That little wench was right!"

The rough sand scrapped my knees as I crumbled upon it, the blistering heat making the skin of my back burn beneath the desert sun. Groaning with agony from the tearing sensations the cuts and scrapes my body was suffering, I climbed back onto my feet after gathering as much breath as I could.

What kept me going was the insatiable urge to bust Archer's face in, _and_ the fractious requisition of my lost friends.

Chasing after Archer's men, I reached out to them and caught one by the collar before he could be hulled into the red light," Get back into your formation now, and evacuate the premises!"

The demand in my voice seemed to make even the most structured men in the group quiver in their suits. All of their eyes fell onto their Colonel then back at me, their young Lieutenant.

The men had already witnessed their brethren disappear into the bright array before them, and the very thought of having the same fate frightened them. Yet again, they didn't want to turn their backs to their true commander.

"Arrest her at once!" Archer cocked a smirk as two of the men made their way to me," She is interfering with the State's orders!"

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!" I shrieked, barely my footing and stumbled backwards," The State never ordered for you to sacrifice your men into the pits of Hell for a pointless cause!"

_'Is it that hard to choose between your life and your military status?' _I became disgusted by this...foolishness.

The two men advanced on me as I grew even more angry at them and the madness that ran coarse through their bodies," _Don't_-"

"_KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER_!"

"What the hell was that?"

One of the officers veiled his eyes with his hand and glanced around the area, before looking up and getting a boot in the face. I giggled at the utterly manifest intruder who was standing victoriously in the sand with his hands on his leather covered hips.

"How's that for a roundhouse kick to the face?" Edward leaned into the officer's face with a huge smirk across his lips, knocking his knuckles on the man's scalp," That's for touching _my_ girlfriend."

He didn't seem to notice the vanishing crimson light of the alchemic array since he was to deep in his pride.

"I didn't touch her!" The man whaled and flailed his arms like a child, making me cock an eyebrow," Beside, Colonel ordered us to arrest her!"

Strands of Edward's blonde hair fell loosely from his braid as he stood back up to his feet and glanced before me and Archer," Arrested? For _WHAT_!"

"For interfering with orders given by the State," the Colonel answered making my eyebrows furrow.

"What ever you psycho!" I snapped and turned to Edward," He was sending his men into that Alchemic array, for no reason apparent!"

A light _whoosh_ beckoned us all to stand still and drew our attention towards the remnants of the city.

Nothing remained of Liore. All of it's cracked streets and deteriorating buildings were gone as if they never existed. All one could see was the desert sand that lead all the way into the horizon.

Tears began to pool up in my eyes as I got to my feet, realizing what was missing for so long," Alphonse..."

Edward's eyes widened and his pupils grew smaller. Before my eyes, he ran towards what would once have been the heart of the city. My body was to shocked and weak that I couldn't move another step, but I did manage to fumble back onto the rough sand, tears streaking down my cheeks.

As he stopped and fell to a heap over a large dune of sand, he immediately began digging with an expression of surprise upon his face! A silver glimmer caught my eyes as I recognized Alphonse's armor. He rose boldly from the sand, enfolding his brother before setting him back down.

I sighed with relief and happiness as I held my head in my hands, but what caught my attention was the red light shining through Al's chest plate. My breath felt as if it was suddenly caught in my throat, making me choke.

'_I can't breath_!' I screamed inside my head, holding my throat as a dry raspy noise echoed from it. A deep beat convulsed slowly and painfully through my body as my vision began to blur,' _That strange pulse...it's back again_!'

The sounds of my surroundings were distorted and bleak as my hearing began to give in. And as quickly as it all began...

Everything came to a halt.

Opening my eyes, I gazed down at my hands, my vision as clear as day. The voices of the worried officers around me, my hearing as perfect as it was before. A drip of liquid fell onto my dirty hands, leaving behind a red trail,' _What the hell_...?'

The liquid was a reddish liquid that seemed to be heavily watered down making it very clear," What is this?"

"Adele, your okay!" A voice pulled me from my concentration as I whipped away the red tears that hopefully didn't stain my cheeks. I was pulled into a cool embrace and lifted form my spot in the sand," I thought you were still inside the city!"

Alphonse's white eye's found mine as I hugged back," Alphonse, your alright! I was so worried about you and Ed-...where's Edward!"

Al set me down and stepped out of the way, a rather happy looking blonde teenager in my view. With open arms, he raced at my and wrapped me up in his welcoming embrace spinning me around," Adeke..."

Edward's face was buried into my deep brunette locks, holding me close to his chest as it rose and fell with every breath.

Pulling away, he set me back onto the sand as I brushed one of my fingers under his eye and across his cheek bone, smiling warmly," We need to stop meeting each other like this."

A confused smile came over his face as he scratched his chin and blushed heavily," What do you mean, Adele?"

"Come here!" I smirked and tugged on his black jacket, crushing his beaming lips into a passionate kiss. He kissed back just as passionately, running his tongue over my lips as I parted them slightly. Letting him slide his tongue past my lips and explore my mouth, his tongue entwined with mine, and massaged it gently.

Moaning into the kiss, I didn't even realize the crowd forming around us, cheering at the reunion kiss we were sharing. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, making his grip around my waist tighten until it was hard to breath. But of course, I didn't mind.

The crowd around us encouraged the kiss with applause as I grew read as a familiar voice came from the crowd," Well isn't that a lovely sight."

Edward's eyes widened, lips still clearly attached to mine, but parted slightly. Before I knew it, he was standing far away, leaving me weak at the knees and almost falling over from the lack of support.

**-Mustang's POV-**

There they stood, clearly to involved with each other to acknowledge my presence. The two most winsome and stubborn couple of all time, exchanging saliva on battle grounds, not seeming to mind all the attention they were receiving.

Lieutenant Hawkeye, who stood next to me, nudging my shoulder," Aren't you going to do something Colonel?"

"Not just yet, Hawkeye," I smirked and coughed aloud to gain all notice, clearing my voice. Once everyone's eyes fell upon me, I spoke at the top of my lungs," Well isn't that a lovely sight."

The two teenagers were apart before I could even mutter the next part of what I planned to say, making me sulk for a moment. But to my surprise, the look plastered across Adeke's face was of happiness!

Her arms were around me so fast that I couldn't even say hello or make a move towards her. Smiling meekly as I gained strange looks from the other soldiers, I patted her head and pulled away," I'm glad to see you too, Adeke."

I remembered what I was here for, but couldn't bring myself to say it after I looked down upon her scraped and battle-scared body.

"What did I tell you about worrying to much, Colonel?" Adeke tutted and smirked, crossing her arms over the white tank top she wore," Try to keep it formal around the others."

"And what about you and _Fullmetal_?" I cocked and eyebrow as her face grew as flushed as a tomato," I don't believe that was very..._formal_."

"Shut up," she muttered with puckered lips and slanted/averted eyes, clearly embarrassed at the scene they caused.

Squinting my eyes, I noticed a different glimmer in her crimson orbs. They were more crystal like and her tan cheeks seemed to have a faint reddish dye trailing down them. But I shook it off, not hearing anything about it before. Maybe Hughes knew something about it, but failed to tell me before his...death.

Adele raised her gaze back up, a smooth expression across her features. I couldn't bring myself to break the news to her...or Edward. They would do something rash and try to take the matter into their own hands once more.

"Ah, Hawkeye your here too!" Adele grinned and hugged Riza around the middle," It feels like forever, no?"

Riza's expression went from shocked to comfortable in seconds," Yes, it has, Lieutenant."

Fullmetal came up, shaking off all of his nervousness and standing next to my young goddaughter who smiled up at him. A goofy grin spread over my lips as I glanced down upon them," I guess I can't make fun of the little _Shrimp _anymore since he's grown a lot taller than you, Adeke."

Before Edward could have his usual outburst, Adele grabbed his hand and gave a gentle squeeze," If you continue to tempt Edward anymore, I won't hold him back you know, Mustang?"

I held my hands out in front of my and clucked my tongue," Now who said I was teasing the poor runt?"

"_MUSTANG_!" Edward tried to charge me as Adele held him back with no effort what-so-ever.

"Be still for five minutes, Edward!" she growled and pulled him behind her," This is getting annoying!"

I chuckled and crossed my arms," I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"No wonder," she sighed and bit her bottom lip," Are you here to take us back home?"

"Well, _you two_ could say that," I held my chin and smirked making the two narrow their eyes in my direction," We're here to escort you to Resembool."

"Why?" Adele asked averting her gaze to Edward, then back at me," We were just there."

Nodding, I answered them back simply," It seems as if you two are _both _being judged by the state for your actions against the government."

"_WHAT_!" she shrieked and glanced around quickly, fear in her eyes," What did I do? Is **_he_** here!"

"Adele, calm down," Edward coaxed and grasped her shoulders firmly, pulling her slender form to his chest," Who is here? What is she talking about, Mustang!"

'_Great, now I have an angry boyfriend to deal with too_...' I sighed and rubbed my face," We still need to talk, _Fullmetal_! How_ dare _you leave without my permission! You could have been injured or worse, killed! Do you know what that could have done to us at Central!"

"I don't need to ragging on my twenty-four-seven!" Edward growled back and gently pushed Adeke away as she peeped between both of us," Besides, I left on my own so I could find Adele!"

Straightening out, I fixed my coat, utterly lost for words. Adele gazed intently at the desert sand as he feet dug into it's depths for comfort. Edward noticed and instantly pulled her against him; Adeke resting a head against his shoulder.

"Follow me," I spoke silently as Adeke gazed up at me and smiled," We have to get to Resembool quickly."

"How about a piggy-back, Mustang?" Adele giggled and tugged on my jacket," For old time's sake?"

Sighing lazily, I gave in and bent forward," Hop on."

"Yay!"

**-Adele's POV-**

It was so refreshing to see the calming color of the green trees once more. The day had been long with our everlasting trek towards the small town of Resembool. Mustang decided it best if we walked instead of riding the train. He had brought along the whole gang except for Maes Hughes and Jean Havoc. He told us Havoc was still in the hospital from what Edward had done, making my eyes widen; he didn't even mention anything about Maes.

I had gained back my strength from the journey up the side of the southern river and I can walk with out limping now. I don't know why, but I was always one to make quick recoveries, like Gracia had said. My automail arm had also lost it's small twinge which accompanied my mostly through the whole battle in Liore, but it never got in the way much.

Like he said, Mustang took a good look at the dirt encrusted metal, telling me that it would be best if I let the Rockbells take a good look at it. Alphonse's armor was in the same condition; covered with dirt and sand, but luckily for him, it wasn't an irritant.

Edward walked closely beside me, occasionally brushing his fingers against mine affectionately. Of course, I would blush and Mustang would raise an eyebrow in our direction. It got rather annoying actually, how he kept glancing back, sending harsh and warning glares at Edward as if he was doing something to harm me. Oh boy, was it far from that...

'_I wonder what will be waiting for me back home_...' I beamed and hugged my shoulders, a happy feeling spreading throughout my body,' _I can't wait to go back and see everyone. Maybe Edward and I can even take a break from everything and contemplate on the future together. Right now anything seems promising_...'

However, I paused in my tracks to find that I was standing alone at the front of the group! I spun about to see Mustang snap his fingers and send Alphonse straight into the water, making my eyes widen,' _His blood seal_!"

"_ALPHONSE_!" Edward cried and rushed to the edge of the water, looking into it," He can't swim!"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you!" I glared at Mustang and shoved him away from the water, my eyes widening at the site before me,' _Alphonse can swim_...'

Edward's jaw dropped as he stared down at his brother who wadded in the water below," Brother look! I can swim!"

"Get out of the water, damnit!" Ed yelled and stepped back as Al somersaulted back onto the soft Earth beneath him," What about your blood seal?"

Shaking off all excess water, Alphonse's armor shimmered beneath the sun as it pelted down upon us," It must have been the work of the Philosopher st-"

"Alphonse?" I stared deep into the pits of his armor as the red substance glew magically inside of it.

Something wet slid down my cheek making me jump in surprise and wipe it away quickly, noticing it was the same red liquid from before," What the hell?"

"Adele, there's something on your cheek..." Edward stepped close and gently rubbed a thumb under my eye after licking it," It looked like blood, but it's off now."

'_Blood_?' I gulped and began to panic,' _It couldn't be blood...it wasn't thick or dark enough to be blood_.'

"Mustang, we have to tell you...a bit of information we stumbled across earlier," Alphonse spoke quietly, averting his gaze towards the ground.

Roy nodded and stood still, Hawkeye at his side, still perplexed at the recent happenings. However, she still seemed to take it all in as everyday things," Speak."

"The Fuhrer..." Alphonse paused looking at me," Is a homunculus."

"By homunculus, you mean an artificial human?" Falman asked, quiet shocked at Al's accusation.

My voice stuttered as it acted on it's own," H-how do y-you know t-this!"

"Adele, stay out of this," Mustang instructed quickly, stepping closer to me as I mentally cursed myself," Don't say another word."

I stepped back and lowered my head, clutching onto the cold metal of my auto mail," I know something too. It's Archer...he's going to use the stone to amplify his alchemy. You should know...that his main target it me."

Mustang grabbed onto my shoulder and squeezed them, making me look into his eyes," You will not speak of anything else until we get you into hiding you understand? This is an order, Lieutenant. We have to get to Resembool and fast."

"What's going on?" Alphonse blurted out," What does Archer want with Adele?"

Edward's eyes fell upon mine as I shook my head in pity for myself, not wanting him to see me.

I just wanted to vanish.

'_Since when did I become so weak_?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jeezum crow, this took FOREVER to get out didn't it? I was up for the past few days trying to get ideas from the re-runs so I could remember what happens and make it at least follow some of the plot line. It is getting more and more exciting though, no? I think that the next chapter is going to be full of fluff and angst, and also a new character that will break the heart of millions! Getting pumped yet? Read, Enjoy, Review.**


	16. Where Is Home?

**Disclaimer: Wow, this is going to be a really awesome chapter; I can feel it in my blood. Things are really starting to stur in the plot line! So much was revealed in the last few chapters and everything is coming together! The reviews you guys have been sending are wonderful, and I thank you for them! I love hearing from you guys and what you think about the series so far. Truthfully I've already began writing the sequel, but no worries, it isn't coming anytime soon. This fiction still has a long ways to go! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Kawaii Tenshi: **Yes, 'tis another chapter of the lovely AdekexEdward pairings! Meh love them...yesh...ENJOY!

**The Figgy: **Hmmm...maybe you can go as some character I make up in the second season. There are going to be about two planned OC's in the next sequel other than Adeke herself. One is going to be my friend, and she gets Alphonse Elric (sorry Al lovers, lol). I don't know who the other is going to be...I was planning on her going to be a gypsy girl by the name of Kizzy Shofranka. Maybe you could go as her?

**White Alchemist Taya: **Lol, don't melt to quick, cause you'll never get to read this chapter!

**Cry of the Red Phoenix: **Nope, I was just having major writers block, and a lack of motivation. I'm suprised I even got this one out, cause my family is down to visit. Luckily they haven't been reading over my shoulder all the time, lol. I don't like when people to that...

**Aleina Shadows: **Wow, you change you name an aweful lot, huh? lol. Ah well, as long as you keep reviewing! You liked that part? I was hoping it wasn't to graphic, cause I thought some people would be like," What's wrong with this author? She has a sick mind." So I'm happy you loved it, cause truthfully, all the other kisses they share will be the same and I'm also going to have a lot of actual graphic scenes in the next one. Heck, right now I don't think they're old enough to do _THAT_ yet. Ah well, at least it was still a fluffy scene right? There will be more in this one too, so continue reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Once Upon A Dream...-**_

The music was rythmic, pounding into my senses and dulling out all other sounds. Not only did the music consist of drums, but guitar strings thumbed and played out ancient chords from a far away land. A song that reminded me of a dry and desolate land...

The very beat of the music made your body quake with excitement and a deep longing for home, pride, and freedom! Sweat beat down the many bodies that spun in circles around the fire, joyus sounds escaping their lips as they danced.

Skirts of many colors fluttered around tan legs decorated with gold bangles and bells, attached to strong bare feet. Like the beat, they preformed their own show in the fire's light and entangled in it's own graceful folds.

Bare stomaches glistened with sweat and locked with the beat of the music as it droaned on under the musky night sky. The air was thick with the black smoke and merry laughter.

My heart pounded as I continued swinging my hips to the raging beat, keeping up with all the other dancers as we stepped about the great bonfire, bells chiming around our ankles. Around my waist, a strong and tanned hand resided tracing over the moist skin of my belly as it kept me close.

It was...a celebration.

The music ceased and cut off with a loud pluck from the guitar.

A thin and rather tan man stood in the front of the crowd, his back to the desert sand," My family! We have gathered tonight to celebrate the return of our beloved friend!"

My ears perked up at the male's voice behind me," It's your cue, Jaelle, go!"

Spinning around ot him, I turned to face a handsome man. I couldn't help but smile as I spun around with a wide smile and kissed his cheek," Wish me luck, Ion!"

A light blush fell over his cheeks and he brushed back his mop of dark chocolate hair as I speed to the front podium and inhaled the fresh air of the desert.

"I'm home!"

_**-A New Life Awakens-**_

**-_Resembool: 4:50 A.M.-_**

**-Adele's POV-**

My head pounded as the rythmic music faded from my imagination along with the pounding sounds of feet and bells. That dream, it was so...real. My cheeks grew red as I remembered the boy in the dream...Ion.

'_Who were those people_?' I wondered laying back into the soft sheets,' _Home...that wasn't home. And my name, it's Adeke...my middle name is Jaelle_.'

I could still feel that boys silken fingers caress my stomach making my muscles tense and untense. He was so handsome...with those crimson eyes and sunkissed skin...But, Edward.

'_I love Edward_,' I stated positively in my mind and tried ot block out the haunting face of that man...that gorgeous dancer,' _I love Edward, and I belong to him only_.'

His face faded into distance making me sigh with relief when my sight came back to me as I opened my eyes to the soft of the room I resided in.

The room was a soft color of yellow...not as magestic as the unique color of Edward's golden locks. The matress from beneath my form was soft like a squishy pillow, and the satin white sheets caressed my bare stomach. In the corner, a lamp gave away a soft white light illmunating a wooden vanilla desk. A wooden white closet resided straight foreward and to my left, a window remained open. It's silky ivory curtains danced slowly from the cool night breeze. This room is...

"Ah, Adele, you're awake!" A cheerful voice pulled me from my void. My head felt sweaty and beat as my vision ceased to dance towards the source of the voice.

A gentle hand fell over my forehead and a worn voice chuckled," It seems as if she's come down with a minor fever. Spending all that time out in the sun with all those infections seemed to do her in good. Good thing they sent her ahead."

"Pi-Pinako?" I asked as my eyes fell upon the wrinkly face of Winry's grandmother," It's good to see you again."

"You too, dear," Pinako smiled warmly until a blonde girl sat at her side," Be careful, Winry!"

"Sorry!" the girl apologized and waved a hand to her side," Hey, Adele! I'm glad to see you back!"

"Me to, Winry," I nodded sitting up as I slowly regained full conciousness," Where are the others?"

"Major Armstrong brought you the short way around," Pinako held a stern face as she wrung out a small wet hand towel," Mustang sent you on ahead of the group with him because you fell unconcious."

"Oh," I sighed and let out a slow breath. My eyes wandered down to the soft comforter that laid around my waist. To my surprise, I wasn't covered in thick chunks of dirt and sand, and I was also in a different pair of clothes.

Covering my top was a simple white tanktop and underneath, a red change of spandex like boyshorts. My eyes widened as I looked down at the clothes," H-How did I-"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Winry vlushed a bit and hid her face," You were just so dirty and grandma said you might get a worse infection if we didn't get you cleaned off. Your other clothes are outside on the clothes line drying."

"Thanks Winry," I chuckled and brushed back my wavy brown hair," I actually appreciate it, even though it might have been a little...uncomfortable."

"We also did the honor of fixing up your automail for you," Pinako laughed lightly and opened the curtains a little more," If your wondering, it's about 5:00 in the morning."

"Oh my...when is Edward and Alphonse going to get here?" I asked eyeing both of the Rockbells, leaning up on my elbows.

Winry held onto her chin before holding up a finger," I think, by the route Armstrong took you, your about a half day ahead of them."

"So that give us plenty of bonding time!" I smiled brightly and hopped in the bedsheets.

Pinako seemed startled for a moment, but loosened up and laughed," You're not going anywhere for too long. You still have a little trace of a fever. If oyu get up for too long, you could fall unconcious again!"

"But I feel fine!" I insisted cheerfully," Besides, I want to help out around the house a little bit. You know...so we can talk and get to know eachother a little more."

The old woman shook her head and sighed," Fine, but don't blame me cause your so damn persistant." Winry and I laughed as she stalked out of the room with the bucket of water and the towels.

"So Winry, do you have any bottoms around? I would sorta feel naked walking around everywhere with these...shorts...on," I pointed out as I stepped out of bed. Winry smiled and nodded quickly, tugging on my arm. It was a little breezy this morning, and these shorts weren't helping.

"We have some downstairs in the clothes basket," Winry answered and dragged me down the stairs and into the living room," I think I might have some old ones that will fit you since your a little smaller around the waist than I am."

I blinked as Winry dug through the large pile examining each pair of demin shorts she pulled from the pile. Piles of clothes formed in huge stacks to her side as my eyebrow raised. The piles seemed to grow like mountains as a sweatdrop ran down my forehead.

"Here we are!" Winry smiled victoriously as she pinched a pair of ripped denim shorts between her fingers," I think they'll fit your perfectly. If they're a little loose around the waist, tuck that white shirt into them."

"Winry, I think this shirt is too big for the both of us!" I held out the baggy shirt and examined it," Who's was it? Your fathers?"

"Nope!" Winry smiled evilly and leaned in closer after fixing the pile," I thought you might like wearing one of Ed's old t-shirts, that's all."

A heavy blush fell over my cheeks as Winry thrust the shorts into my grasp and shoved my into the bathroom," Now change! You don't wanna run around all naked all day, right?"

"Yeah...right," I muttered and slipped on the shorts once the door closed. They fit around the thighs perfectly, but the waist was a little bit loose,' _Damn my curvy figure and Roy's excersizes_!'

Taking the blonde wonder's advice, I tucked the shirt, but let it hang a little over the hem of the belt line so I could move. This wasn't so bad after...it was quiet comfy, all except for the huge hole that resided on the back pocket of the pants,' _Thank god no guys are around_...'

"How's it lookin' in there?" Winry asked tapping on the door," Do they fit alright?"

"Yes, but there's a huge hole on the back pocket!" I poked the hole and sneered at myself.

"Oh, sorry about that," Winry giggled from the other side," That's the only pair I have that'll come even close to fitting you. Besides, what's underwear for?"

"Oh god..." I chuckled and opened the door," It's fine. I'll live, okay? So what are we gonna do first?"

"Well, we have company, so we're going to make breakfast," Winry shrugged and pointed off to the kitchen at the far right.

I pouted out my lips and scratched my head," What company? I didn't see anyone..."

"That's cause you were asleep, silly," she pat my back and led me to the kitchen," Breakfast is in our hands since grandma is washing clothes outside."

"Why don't you do that instead?" I asked and helped her get out some bowls, and tilting my head towards her. To me, Winry didn't seem like the cooking type.

"Well, because if I cook, then I get to choose what we have," she answered getting out a few eggs and a bacon package," Besides, I've had a wierd craving for bacon and eggs all morning!"

"So who's over?" I asked and starting cracking the eggs into the bowl as she preheated the stove.

Winry twirled a spoon around her finger and leaned against the counter," Well, there's Denny and Ross...but Denny keeps leaving and sulking a lot. It's quite depressing."

"Hm, doesn;t sound like Denny!" I laughed and cracked the last egg into the bowl," He's usually cool and collected..."

"I know, he was like that until..." Winry glanced down at the sizzling skillet and placed some bacon down into the pan," Until Ed and Al's father arrived."

"Their...father?" I asked and paused, setting the whisk in the bowel," I thought-"

"He's back," Winry interupted as the front door opened and closed gently," He-, he really isn't a bad guy..."

Nodding, I smiled weakly and gazed down into the yolky mixture as I whisked it thuroughly. The room grew silent as a large aura entered the kitchen,' _A strong hint of cologne...he's not like other men_.'

"Hm, smells delicious, ladies!" A large, calloused hand fell upon my shoulder as I tensed up and tilted my head towards the man, but I was suprised as I came in contact with a smiling face," Hello, you must be Adele. It's good to see your awake."

"Oh, thank you, Sir," I bowed my head slightly, but he caught my chin.

"You don't have to bow to me," he chuckled, opening his golden eyes that highly resembled Edwards," Nor call me 'Sir'."

My heart thumped in my chest rapidly, but gradually began to calm as his hand left my shoulder and he sat down at the table. My muscles loosened and the hairs that stood on end, rested flat against my skin once more. Taking a deep breath I happened to ask," You're Edward and Alphonse's father?"

The man nodded and ran a hand over his light brown ponytail," That I am, that I am. From what I've heard, your Roy Mustang's Leuitenant Colonel, correct?"

"Yes, I am," I smiled happily at him, beginning to grow accustomed to the cheerful man," He's more of a fatherly figure to me though. He sort of took me in with Leuitenant Hughes when I was younger. My father was long time friends with the two."

"Your father was Brigadier Blanche," he nodded and entwined his fingers," I knew him from the War. We'd sit and talk about all sorts of things, but he always mentioned his family the most. He talked about his kids more that anything, even his wife, Marcie."

A little twinge tapped my heart as I smiled weakly," That's what a lot of people told me when I worked at the HQ. I know first hand that he loved and bragged about us kids more than the people could handle. Roy said that's where Maes got his obsession with his family from."

Winry seemed to dull down a bit and a shady frown spread over her lips. I watched her carefully, wondering what was said or done to make her feel that way.

"Your father was truely a hero and guide to us all," he sighed and smiled generously," Oh, how rude of me. My name is Hohenheim, by the way."

"Oh, you already know my name, I suppose," I blushed as he held out a hand," It's nice to meet you, Hohenheim."

"Adele, I'm ready for the eggs over here. The bacon is all done," Winry beamed and took the bowl I handed to her filled with the thick yellow mixture," If you want, you can go set the table."

"Okay, are you sure your alright over there over that hot stove?" I asked and gathered the civilware and tablecloth," I don't want to leave you do bother all alone."

"Nah, I'm find, Adele," Winry shooed me off," Now go get the table ready. It won't be long until this food is ready."

"I'll get out of your way, ladies," Hohenheim stood and exited the kitchen after tucking in the chairs," Call me when it's ready!"

We nodded and giggled once he left. Winry continued fixing the eggs and eyed me," You think he's handsome don't you, Adele?"

"No!" I blushed and shoved a napkin at her," You have a little grease on your chin. Besides, he's to old for me!"

"Not to mention he's Edward's father," Winry chuckled and batted her eyes lashes, making me roll my eyes," You love Edward!"

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I set the civilware into their places," You love...uh...whatever! You're so mean, Winry!"

Winry chuckled victorious and piled a bunch of eggs into a new bowl and handed them to me," You can start putting these on the table and making toast. I'll get the rest set up, alright?"

I shook my head and continued pilling the table with all the goods Winry and I had created. I'm sure Pinako woiuld be surprised at how far out we went to prepare this meal, and I'm very sure Edward would be surprised that I could actually cook!

Winry set the last plate of toast onto the table and handed me a bell," Take this and ring it outside the front door once or twice. They'll come, don't worry."

The bell gave a little ring as I opened the front door and stepped into the open. Before I could even make it two inches outside onto the nice patio, a woman a few feet taller than me wrapped me into a hug," Leuitenant Blanche!"

"Uh..." I pat the woman's back trying to catch up with my own breath and heartbeat," Goodmorning to you too, ma'am."

"Adele, it's me, Maria Ross!"

**-_Resembool: 7:00 A.M.-_**

"You didn't tell me Maria was here!" I playfully glared at Winry and tagged her in the shoulder," Ah well, at least I know now!"

Winry and Maria smiled, but there was still a little drag at the table. To the far left, Leuitenant Denny Brosh was sulking into his napkin. He passed silent glares out to Hohenheim and Maria Ross who sat out on the patio.

"Denny?" I asked waving a hand in his tear-stained face," Are you alright? You seem...out of character-"

"That...that...**man**!" Denny's head crashed onto the table as he sobbed aloud," H-he did something to Miss Ross!"

"What do you mean, Leuitenant?" Winry asked sitting next to him and placing her head on her hands," Hohenheim is just flirting with Miss Ross."

"_EXACTLY_!" Denny cried making us both jump in the air from the shrillness of his voice," He's stealing her from me!"

"No he's not, Denny," I coaxed and pat his shoulder," If it makes you feel better, he's to old for her."

"Does it matter!" his face grew even more sunken and blue as a sweatdrop fell from me and Winry's heads," He's still charming and he wears that stinky cologne that women fawn over!"

"There are plenty of other fish in the sea, you know?" I pointed out and clasped my hands.

Winry's head popped up and she nodded graciously," Yes! And maybe Maria isn't the one for you."

Denny's head was brought up a little bit and he staired at us expectantly until his mouth opened and he spoke," What would you feel like, if someone took the person you loved away from you? Would you want to hear that '_fish in the sea_' explanation?"

My eyes pivoted from him to the checkered table cloth,' _What if someone took Edward and made them love them before my eyes_?'

The skin on my forehead constricted as my eyebrows furrowed. Just the thought made my blood boil with anger, rage, and a deep jealousy as I envisioned Dante within my mind, that sick and twisted smile spreading over her rotting lips.

"Adele!"

Winry shook my shoulder lightly and gazed into my calm ruby eyes as I averted them.

"I'll be back, alright?" I spoke quietly," I'm going to go for a walk and think for a while."

**-_Resembool: 10:00 A.M.-_**

This part of the country astounded me! The hill sides seemed to roll forever, and each one was decorated with flowers and plants of every sort!

Small houses lined the streets in various areas, and it suprised me to find that there wasn't any large city nearby. That did explain the clear sky and the clean air that surrounded this little piece of the world.

The puffy clouds passed quickly overhead as I watched them transform into many different shapes and sizes. A deep yearning burned deep within', just begging to be let out, and I had to fight to so many times to keep it in.

Everytime it would be close to coming out, I bit my lip really hard to keep from screaming the name out for all to hear...

'_Come home, Edward...come home_.'

A soft breeze came by and caressed my cheeks gently as Edward did back on our adventures. It was soft and seemed to pass slowly, letting me enjoy the sensual feeling it gave as it slithered on by.

"May I join you, Adele?"

I jolted up in my chair, turning towards the intruder as I clung to my seat. Hohenheim seemed to look startled at my antics and held up his hands defensively.

"There's no need to get worked up, Adeke. It's just me, but I understand if you want to be left alone."

"No!" Before I realized what I said, I noticed my hand shoot out and clasp onto his brown jacket," Please...stay. I'm just a little jumpy from the Liore incident...that's all."

"That is quite alright," Hohenheim smiled and sat in the white patio chair next to mine as he stared off into the scenery," It is very lovely isn't it? I'm happy that I chose this place for my home."

"Resembool is certainly an excellent location to raise a family," I answered and nodded my head," I was thinking about many things, and that was one of the subjects."

'_But I know I won't live to see what this world has in store for me_...'

That familiar cologne smell drifted into my nose as I breathed in deepily. It was very rare for a man to wear an expensive parfume such as this. Roy didn't even bother to wear cheap cologne on his dates with various women.

The reason Edward disliked his father, I can understand. But thruthfully, he was a very understanding and talkitive man. Just looking at him reminded me of my father. Besides, he did mention that they were old Military buddies...maybe he could tell me a little more about him.

"How long did you know my father, Mr. Elric?" I asked looking up to him with childlike eyes," I really want to know what he was like..."

"Did Mustang and Hughes not tell you?" Hohenheim asked and leaned back into the chair, and folded his hands together.

I blinked for a moment before nodding my head," They told me a lot, but most of it was about his home life. Stuff I already knew a lot about."

"Oh, well at least they told you something," Hohenheim chuckled and ran a hand over his golden hair," Well, you see, you father was known well for his science based skills. He was good at figuring out how to work with medicines and, more importantly, how to accent alchemic powers with natural resources. That probably explains how you mainly use plant like elements."

"I know, my father taught me how to make more out of the little I had," I smiled excitedly and bounced in my chair," When I was four, I found a small pile of wood in the alley and I took it home. Dad was there and I asked if I could make anything small, like a toy out of it. But he brought me over to his work bench and set the wooden piles in front of it, and then took my hands and rested them at the base. We made a large rocking chair for my brother and I to share!"

"That definately sounds like your father," Hohenheim said and brought out a golden wrist watch," Hmm, they should be arriving anytime now. Tell me, are you and my son together?"

A deep shade of crimson splashed over my cheeks making me pivot my head a bit to hide it," Uh...y-yes, I am."

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just curious," he pointed out and smiled," It was just how your eyes looked when you were gazing out into the city. It seemed as if you were waiting for something to come home. Tell me, which son are you seeing?"

"Ed-Edward," I replied and continued to blush," But I love Alphonse as a brother."

"It's good to hear that," Hohenheim spoke and sighed aloud," I haven't seen them both in such a long while."

All I could do was nod. With all this talk about the military and the Elrics, I didn't think I could stay planted in one spot.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Hohenheim, but I-"  
"No don't worry, let me escourt you back inside," he stood to take my arm, but I had to insist.

"No, that's alright! I'm quite-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

There was so much yelling and fist throwing that I could barely make out the person who was pummeling Hohenheim to the ground...

But I could sure as Hell take one good clue to who it was...

"You're home..." I cried as fresh tears poured down my cheeks, my hands clutching to the wooden railing," Edward!"

The blond stopped wrestling at his name and glanced up with anxiousness clad in his golden eyes. His eyes traced up my form slowly, taking it all in as he walked aimlessly to the side of the porch, still a good foot below me, but in arm's lenght.

Leaning over the side of the railing, I brought him in with open arms and cradled his head to my chest as he gave a content sigh. Both of his hands were balled up into the back of my white shirt, as he buried his head deeper into the baggy material.

Tears rippled off my cheeks and onto his dirt covered cheeks as he pulled away, not breaking eye contact. My hands traced up his neck and over the dirty skin on his face, wiping away the tears and the smudges as our eyes began to close slighty...

And in the last given second, his automail hand came up and graced the bottom of my chin, bringing my cherry lips donw to meet his awaiting lips.

"Adeke...**we**, are home," Edward parted for only minutes as his hand found it's way to the back of my neck," Smile for me."

A glorious white beam spread over my mouth as he pulled us closer into another gentle and soft kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry, but I had to take the page's advice and take my own lovely time. I had 11 people living inside of my house along with 6 dogs for about, let's say, hmmm... one hectic week? It was fun though, so I really can't complain. I've been kicking my own ass to get this story, along with many others out. So if you read any of my other series one here, I'll just say," They'll come out soon!" I'm almost done with the next Kankuro chapter and am currently trying to round up ideas for my Kyo Sohma story. Gah, I hate when I feel like this...freaking cramps, and I'm sittin' here pressuring myself...Oh well! **

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	17. In Need of Consolation

**Disclaimer: OMG, I am so freaking excited! I was looking up other EdxOC pairings, and over all the ones I came upon, I noticed that this one beat them in reviews! I am so pumped up about this! Let's make this the best darn EdxOC pairing on this site guys!_ OH HAIL EDOxADELE PAIRINGS_! _MUAHAHAHA_! Okay, now that I got that out of my system, I want to thank you all again for the wonderful reviews, since they keep me going and all. Read on! **

**That was a long Disclaimer...not really, but oh well. Gah, I'm so tired right now, and NO, I'm not trying to stall. If you wanna skip go ahead, I really don't care -. Well then, just to let all you lovely readers out there that I don't own FMA and anyone with a brain would know that. But heck, it'd be awesome if I did, wouldn't it?**

**Beautifly92: **You'll find out in due time, but mostly in the 2nd season. **_OOPS_**! There goes a **_MAJOR_** spoiler everyone! Muahahaha, but don't worry, Edo has his moments, no? Besides, this **is** an EdoxAdeke romance, and we all love those!

**White Alchemist Taya: **I try, lol. Yeah, I wanted it to be sort of an awkward meeting, yet she grows a little attached to him from the lack of a father influence in her life. I think it turned out pretty good...

**Alenia Shadows: **Yes, I always though of Edo being defensive in a close relationship. He just stands out to me as the kind of guy who'd get jealous very easily and want to fully protect his lover. Hmmm...a defensive Edo is a sexy Edo though, you **have** to agree!

**The Figgy: **Lol, it's my friend's character for the next story, but you can use her name as a cover up. She's helping in the "Anti-Winry" fan club, and we need all the dang help we can get! That Winry is a tricky one I'll tell you!

**Supershark1: **Don't worry; I'm kicking my own ass to get these stories out. I'm using this as an example to _NEVER _make more than 10 stories at the same time, lol. I had to learn the hard way...anime tears

**Cry of the Red Phoenix: **That's one of my main goals; to not spoil the main plot, but incorporate my own ideas into it. Trust me when I say that this story is going to follow the original plotline, but some places will be filled in with Adeke and my own ideas. It wouldn't be a fan fiction otherwise, muahahahaha!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Alphonse's POV-**

I watched closely form behind the mossy rock, my helmet covered by a large brown blanket. Mustang stared blankly where Edward stood only minutes ago, and to where he was now.

Adele stood upon the porch, embracing brother while a man lay injured on the ground,'_ Brother...what are you doing_?'

"Fullmetal is going to pay!" Mustang flared and began to stand up, until Riza pulled him back down," How dare he touch my Adeke like that-"

"Don't act so recklessly," she groaned and glanced at me, while holding the angry Colonel down," Alphonse?"

"Wow, Edward, you really do pack a mean punch..." the man chuckled in the distance making Edward's eyes widen like a psycho killer.

'_This man is asking for it_!' I muttered in my mind as brother ripped away and bounded furiously towards the man as Adele attempted to hold him back.

"Edward, you moron! Let go of him!" she growled, clutching his automail arm with her own," You're not thinking straight!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? **_Flirting_**!" Edward yelled shaking the familiar man by the collar," So you come back after more than 10 years, and I get to see **that**! Damn you old man!"

"Edward, I think that's enough-" Adele gently grabbed the material of Ed's jacket and pulled him back over the railing," Stop acting so drastic!"

The man sat up from the ground, and dusted the dirt off of his jacket. His long dirty blonde hair fell out of his low ponytail from Ed's barrage of attacks, and his golden eyes were filled with happiness as he fixed his broken glasses.

'_Wait...this man...I've seen him before_...' I though, clutching the blanket closer too my head,' _Father? Yes...he's just like in the pictures we had! Father! It's father_!'

"Father!" The clanking of my armor could be heard form all over the country side, but I paused as I realized...

Those pictures...I wasn't that little baby in the picture anymore...I was...

The man glanced up at me as I began to stutter," Erm...you might not be able to tell because of my appearance, but I'm-"

"Alphonse, you sure got tall," he smiled and titled his head to look at me.

I gasped and glanced down at my body, back to my father," Y-you recognize me?"

The man chuckled and nodded, getting to his feet. Adele had released Edward, but he had yet to make a move until...

"Edward, you still hate milk?" he asked with a light smirk.

This thought took a while to process as Adele backed up with fright as a bright aura fell upon my brother," Edward, don't-"

"_WHO'S A SUPER SMALL BRAT YOU CAN'T SEE AND THAT DOESN'T GROW UP_!"

"Damn it, Edward," Adele sweat dropped and lightly banged her head on the wooden railing as Edward leapt off the side, nailing father once more, in the chin," He didn't say**_ that _**much..."

**-Resembol: 7:15 P.M.-**

**-Adele's POV-**

All of us sat around the dinner table enjoying our nice conversation, but Hohenheim resided outside of the house. I don't know why, but he was rather quiet for the rest of the day, and it sort of brought me down.

Denny was still sulking and Maria was attempting to calm him down with what they were talking about earlier before I arrived. Somehow, the whole talk about Hohenheim, Maria, and I came up.

"This is ridiculous, all I was doing was engaging in a nice conversation with the man," I explained sipping some of the tea Pinako poured for us," I don't see why you're so...jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Edward barked and blushed," I just don't want you around him, that's all."

"We we're just talking; I don't see what's so wrong with it..." I sighed and silently continued eating the nice meal prepared for us.

"Are you okay with that, Edward?" Cheska asked as she held out her cup of coffee," Now you know the truth."

"Its fine, its fine!" he growled, voice drowned out by the roll that was shoved in his mouth. Anyone who knew him knew he wasn't listening.

"Don't misunderstand, Ed! I was the one who brought up the conversation about my father," I gazed at him, wanting him to finally understand what I was saying.

"But you looked like you were enjoying it," Winry sang in a sing song voice.

I threw her a glare and grumbled," Well duh, it was about my father! Besides, I think Maria could agree with me here!"

"Yes, yes, I was only listening to him talk about his travels," Maria fumbled with her dinner roll, a blush over her cheeks," That delicate perfume lingering in the air...there isn't anything like that in the military."

"Anyways, perfume doesn't suit me," Denny sulked, a little thundercloud over his head.

"Why are you feeling inferior all if the sudden?" Maria cocked up an eyebrow and held her chin in her hands.

"Perfume, heh? I also hated that..." Edward broke the silence with this soft and deep voice, catching my attention," After Al was born, he left the house. Mom told us he was doing research on alchemy, but he never sent us a single letter. Yet, his perfume lingered in the house..."

"That's funny," I interrupted and jerked my gaze up to meet his," Rose had that same perfume when I met her in Liore!"

"Huh? You met Rose!" Alphonse asked excitedly," So she managed to leave Dante's house, that's good..."

"Could you two wait a minute?" Winry narrowed her eyes and pointed at Edward," I wonder how exactly Rose is related to you?"

"What are you pointing at!" Edward glared and stood up out of his chair," I don't like Rose like-"

"What!" I growled and stood up too, shaking my fist at him," You knew her? How!"

Winry blinked and tried to come between us," No you guys, I didn't mean-"

"It's not like that!" Ed waved his hands in front of his face," She's just an acquaintance!"

"An acquaintance, huh!" I shouted and flopped back into my seat, arms crossed tightly over my chest," Tell me how you can know this girl and not tell me, then get angry at me talking to your father!"

"Adele, she really is-" Alphonse began to rise, but I beat him to it.

"No, it's okay..." I muttered and clutched my bosom as my eyes began to grow hazy," I'll be back...I'm going out for some fresh air."

"Wait, Adeke-"

Edward's voice was cut off as I stumbled out onto the porch, slamming the door behind me. My legs finally crumbled once I reached the deck chair and slid into its seat. Just like in Liore, my breathing was rough and I had a hard time to control it.

"Damn...this stone is starting to take its toll on me," I spoke into the night air, acknowledging the man sitting on the ground," You should be one to know that."

"Actually yes, from what I've heard with your father and all," Hohenheim chuckled while petting Den who rested in his lap," It sounds like a zoo in there. What happened?"

"Oh...it's just miscommunication problems," I explained while looking off into the country side," And these stone problems...I don't know why, but they never showed up until now."

"It has a tendency to do that," he sighed and scratched his beard, as the racket inside of the house died down.

The front door opened and I cringed as the thought of Edward coming through those doors. But it wasn't who I suspected, and I slid back down into the comforts of the warm chair.

Mustang threw his heavy blue coat over his shoulders and walked out to where we sat on the patio, pulling up his own chair," I can't help but notice you took an instant liking to their father."

"I just suppose I've been without one for such a long time," I shrugged and pulled my light sweater closer to me," No offence to you, Mustang."

"None taken," He chuckled and leaned into the chair," I have a few questions to ask...about the Fuhrer."

"D-do you want m-me to l-leave?" I asked, teeth chattering from the sudden seriousness of this conversation," I-I don't want to b-be in t-the-"

"No, I want you to stay Adeke," Mustang answered and placed his hand over mine," You might be able to reveal a little information that can be of some mighty help to the state as of now."

"Okay..." I nodded and tried to keep myself relaxed.

Ever since I was small, my father always tried to keep things hidden from me. But I always found a way to find out, wither it was sneaking in on his conversations, or snooping through his papers when he was away from the office. However, he never seemed to mind teaching me the works of Alchemy.

"The Fuhrer's name has been stained in blood, as the names of your children," Roy spoke quietly, to not draw the attention from the people inside," But more importantly, I have seen pictures of you in your younger days."

My eyes wandered over to Hohenheim who lost his smile," Homunculi originally, when they are born, don't have a human shape. 12:23; If you give them their source of energy, that is, the Red Stone, they gain power and a human shape."

"T-that's from my father's notes...that's in his records!" I stated as I remember the quote exactly from his text," When they are supplied with the stone, it's like feeding on human lives!"

"They feed on human lives?" Roy spoke, quiet shocked at this discovery. His eyes riveted among the table until resting on his infolded hands.

'_He's hiding something from me_...' I thought and my ruby gaze met with Hohenheim's,' _Something important_...'

"They can change their shape, little by little, as if they were aging," I replied taking in a deep breath of air," They might look like children, but in the end they're homunculi."

"So you say, but-"

"You said the Red Stone had been created in the 5th Laboratory," I said, lightly grabbing Mustang's shoulder," Homunculi can't use Alchemy...but then why can they teach how to create it? Someone has to be-"

"Cause someone is raising them...and manipulating them," Mustang stared intently on a spec of dirt on the table.

Hohenheim yawned and placed his hands under his chin," Oh well, even if they're homunculi, this country is prospering and the military is functioning. If we wanted to, we could ignore it."

"Why can't homunculi use alchemy?"

Alphonse walked out from behind the door, metal suit clanking as he came out onto the patio.

"Because...they come from the other side of the gate," I droned, making all eyes fall upon me.

Mustang sat, his mouth agape at my sudden outburst," H-how do you-"

"Instead of that, please tell me...about Trisha or about what you guys have been working so hard on."

"Father..." Alphonse gasped.

Hohenheim studied his youngest son's armor and sighed," By looking at your body, I know-"

"There's nothing to say," Edward came out from behind him, eyes following the ground until his golden gaze fell upon me," We failed a transmutation, and I lost my limbs and Al lost his body. That's all..."

"Edward, alchemy isn't-" Hohenheim began, but was interrupted yet again.

"Shut up! Now that you've come back, don't try and play father!"

"Stop it," I couldn't just stand around and let this carry on," Edward-"

"No! Mom waited for you all that time!" Edward yelled and pointed at his father, reaching out for my arm," Adele, Al, come here!"

Never in my time with Ed, have I seen him act so demanding. The way his facial features contorted while he snapped at his father...was actually frightening. The pressure he held on my actual wrist was enough to cut off complete circulation, and I began to worry about what was to happen.

"Brother!" Alphonse blurted out, breaking Ed's contact from my wrist," Brother, I'm going to sleep with father."

"Al?" Edward stuttered, slowly releasing his grip on his brother's apron.

"Let's go, father," Alphonse spoke and walked down the stairs without looking back.

Hohenheim followed and glanced at me and Edward, and ascended the stairs after tipping his head a little in my direction. They walked into the thick mist that covered the hills until we couldn't see them anymore.

Beside me, Edward gazed sadly out into the open air, as if waiting for them to turn around and come back.

"Edward...I-"

"Let's head inside," he spoke quietly and wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me back into the dark house.

**-Al's POV-**

The tent was all set up and Father sat inside of it, while pulling out a blanket. Although I couldn't feel it, I could tell the cool night air was getting to him as I crawled under and watched him wrap the blanket tightly around his body.

"I wonder if we can restore my body to normal with the Philosopher's Stone..." I spoke, attempting to break the eerie silence that formed between us.

Father rested his arms on his knees," With the Philosopher's stone, you can attach your soul to someone's body."

"To someone's body? No, I-"

"Your body was lost through the Law of Conservation," he stated with a soft toned voice," By sacrificing your body, you must have gained something."

"Something?"

"If you were to return that, you could retrieve it," Father explained, studying the warm fire before us.

My voice became chipper as I realized what I could do," Then, if I defeated that homunculus-"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's nothing! You're incredible father!" I cheered and clasped my hands," Hey, hey...there's something I wanted to ask you!"

"Yes?" he smiled warmly up at me and blinked.

"It's about...Adele..." I spoke quietly, fumbling with my fingers.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, a patient expression over his features.

"Uhhh..."

I began to grow nervous and thought over what I wanted to know,' _What if he thinks about this the wrong way? I can't tell him...He'd suspect something_...'

"What is it?" he asked peering in front of me.

"N-nothing," I shook my head and rested on my side," I-I just...n-nevermind..."

**-Adele's POV-**

The cold night air tousled my chocolate hair as I let it down, staring at my reflection in the oval mirror. Those determined yet strained ruby eyes blankly gazed back, as I ran a brush through my hair to tame it.

A soft breeze caught the long red material of the shirt I wore and gently tossed it around my thighs. Winry had given it to me to wear as a night dress since it covered more than the white shirt she lent me for the day. However, the collar around the neck was very loose, and tried to slip off my shoulders every chance it had.

Behind me, the door cracked open and Edward walked in with his black over shirt in tow. From the corner of the mirror, he glanced at me making my heart flutter a bit, but those golden eyes were empty.

"Are you alright, Edward?" I asked tilting my head in his direction," You've been rather quiet lately."

Edward didn't answer, but fell back onto the white blankets and sighed. Standing up from my seat on the chair, I placed the wooden hair brush on the desk and walked over to the bedside.

"You know it's alright to tell me about what's on your mind," I spoke softly and rested on my elbow next to him," Whatever you want to get out."

"It's...nothing, Adeke," Edward plastered a fake smile over his lips and wrapped an arm around my shoulders so I fell onto his chest," Weird things have been happening lately, and it's really hard to avoid them."

I tensed a bit, a little flame sparking in my red eyes," L-like what? I've never noticed any...weird things."

"Well, first off my father suddenly decides to come back after more than ten years and-"

"There's nothing wrong with that, Edward," I said, and tucked a strand of his blonde hair behind his ears," Have you even tried to talk to the guy?"

"Why would I want to?" Ed muttered and seemed to hold me closer," It's his fault mom died, and I can't forgive him for that..."

A silent tear fell from my eye onto his chest as I listened to him continue on his story. Although I've already heard it tons of times from the Rockbell residents, I couldn't help but listen again and again.

"There are times...when I feel like it is my fault that my dad died, and I completely...loath myself for it," I cried silently and curled into his embrace," He died trying to save me, and I couldn't do anything to help him!"

"Adeke, I-"

"Then my mother disappears from existence after the military took her away," I sobbed and buried my face in his shoulder," I've been around this stuff for so damn long, and I still don't understand why the hell they let it happen!"

The room grew silent all except for my sniffling and the wind coming through the windows. Ed's fingertips brushed the scars on my shoulder blade contently, and that seemed to calm me down oddly enough.

"Is Hohenheim really that bad of a father?" I asked and brought myself up so I hovered over him.

A little nerve in Edward seemed to burst ad he pushed me off him and walked over to the window," You should know! Besides, the only thing important here is to find the Philosopher's Stone so I can get our bodies back! Hohenheim has nothing to do with it..."

"However said I was here for the damn stone!" I barked back and crawled off the bed, narrowing my eyes in his direction.

"What the hell are you here for then?" Edward shouted and tossed his braided hair over his shoulder," You were put on this mission by Mustang to help Al and I find that Philosopher's Stone!"

"What do you think! I'm here to find my mother and watch over you on your search!" I clamored and threw myself onto the seat of the vanity table.

"Then what's so special about my father that you want to spend every second of your life with him!" Edward yelled and stomped behind me, making my jaw clench.

"Why does it matter so much!" I growled and turned to face him, red eyes meeting with those ferocious golden eyes," I was just asking about my father!"

Edward's fists clenched at his sides as his head pivoted towards the ground and back up into my fiery eyes," Right now, nothings more important than finding the Stone so I can get our bodies back!"

"Who said I want to get my arm back!" I yelled and only made matters worse," So you're saying that the Stone is more important than me and my mother?"

A low growl emitted from his throat as he held his head and cringed,"...No, that's not what I-"

"Then what the _fuck _do you mean! Why is a little stone, that destroys everything you have and love in life, more important than everything else!"

_**BANG!**_

The room froze as Edward pinned me against the wall; I didn't even attempt to move. His head was buried deep into my shoulder as something wet fell over it, making me shiver. My back stung from the impact, and I cringed, afraid that I'd make his anger even worse.

"Adele, listen..." his breath covered my neck making me tense and shiver in his grip.

"No...I give up! If you want the stone so much, then kill me right now!" I cried into his blonde hair; I began to see the red water pooling on the strands,' _N-no_!'

"Wha? What the _hell_ is wrong with you!" he pulled his head back and didn't seem to notice the red tears as his face remained only inches from mine.

"Is my life more important to you then the stone?" I asked in a hushed whisper, avoiding his gaze," What do you treasure most Edward? Are you willing to lose everything to gain what can only destroy?"

"What do you mean?" Edward searched my eyes with his," Adeke...you and Al are more important than anything on my list."

"The Stone will be your downfall if you cannot choose when the time comes," Tears streamed down my tan cheeks once more, and washed away all of the red ones," Please Edward...make the right choice...for all of us."

"Adeke..." Edward's eyes speckled with tears like mine as he embraced me back, pulling us from the wall," I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

We collapsed upon the white sheets once more, drying each others tears with smiles on our face. And for once in my life, I've never felt so much better after I cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This one is a lot shorter than the others...hmm. Ah well, it's still a really good chapter no? I'm going to try to have my next chapter out by the end of the week. To make up for this ones "shortness", I'll make the next one extra long! How does 20 pages sound, lol. Naw, it's only gonna be about 15 at the most. I still think that's enough, so tell me what you thought about this chapter and review!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**-Heart-**


	18. Welcome to Reality

**Disclaimer: First off, I don't own FMA, but I do own all the OC's I made, so if you're a creator of FMA, then buzz off. Either that, or enjoy the wonderfulness of what is EdoxAdeke fluff! Hahahaha, but I will be honest and say that you do a good job as is, and if you want to live, make another season after the movie!**

**YESH! Another story out and one step closer to the end of the series! I'm getting all excited right now; I don't know about you guys, but I'm all pumped up to reply to your reviews. I'm happy to say I got a bunch from you guys! So let's skip our lovely disclaimer rants and get straight to the review replies! Muahahaha, of course, if you didn't write one, skip right on ahead:**

**Alenia Shadows: **Yes, Edo on his "Bad-side" is somewhat of an annoyance, but on the contrary: its plain sexy. (All of my friends agree with that statement, muahahaha). And watch out with that Gigantic Toy Hammer of Doom...thing. You could poke someone's eye out with that, lol.

**The Figgy: **Yes, that would be a good idea. My friend Mimiru found out about the comments on Envy and that someone was going to use her alias in my sequel. She wasn't pleased...lol. Other than that, it was quite a tense chapter; I was stressing out trying to come up with what Ed would really say and how Adele reacted to it. It was a hard chapter to type at the end. A lot of the actual FMA plot line is in jeopardy the way I'm clashing it with mine, lol. But we just have to keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best. And of course, it will turn out just fine either way!

**White Alchemist Taya:** It was sad, but most of my plot line is going to be a little on the depressing side. Truthfully, I'm trying to make it a lot softer and fluffy then it originally was, lol. I think it's working out fine though. There are also a lot more fights to come in the next few episodes and also the last. So be prepared, lol.

**DreamAngelSakky: **We all know that Edo is dense, Mimiru! Hahaha, yay! You finally reviewed all my stories! _YESH_! Dude, we are soooo going to the next Anime Expo Convention! _SWEET SIXTEEN, HERE WE COME! HAHAHA_! My mom said she'd think about it, so I really hope we can do this...omg. Just the thought of being there is driving me MAD! I just asked my aunt if she'd make the costumes, so I need to know who you wanna be and also your measurements. She hasn't agreed or nothin' yet, so we don't know about it, but whatever, lol.

**Beautifly 92: **Don't worry, I'm probably twice as perverted. Hmm, I must agree...What _WILL_ Edo and Adeke do next? Well, I'll have to say that it's not what we're both thinking, cause they're both way too young. Maybe I can write a little something in there though. I'll think about it. If I do, I'll dedicate it to us both for our love of...perverted-ness...if that's even a word...XD

**-kitties control my brain-: **_AHHHH_! It's _SARA-CHAN_! Muahaha, I'm soo ebil, muahhahaha. I never thought you'd message, hahaha. I guess that's payback for me reviewing you, lol. You have to remember, Manda always keeps her promises...until I forget them, lol.

**Kosa Kinoshita: **Lol, I usually write random stuff I think about, if that helps give you ideas on what to write. You should read some of the reviews I get from the others. Like that Gigantic Toy Hammer of Doom from Alenia...that thing is scary! lol. YAY! Now you have time to read and enjoy the greatness that is EdoxAdeke fluff!

**Just a note before we start: If you want to enhance the sweet mood of the beginning of this story, play the song "It Is You (I Have Loved): by Dana Glover or "You and Me" by Lifehouse. May I suggest YouTube?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Edward's POV-**

The moonlight fell perfectly over her soft tanned skin and washed over her chestnut hair. Her body seemed to float on the covers as she breathed lightly, taking in air between her cherry lips. Long lashes swept over her cheeks as her eyes remained closed, and her hands beneath her head.

A smile fell over my lips as I brushed my thumb over her cheekbone and caressed her soft skin. A gentle moan escaped her throat as she brought her head into the junction of my neck.

Her hot breath crept across my skin making me shiver as my skin began to heat up. Underneath the white satin blankets, her legs were tangled with mine as warmth radiated from her body, comforting and soothing mine.

"Adeke..." I sighed wrapping an arm about her waist, burying my face in her satin hair.

Those plump lips brushed over my shoulder as she stirred lightly. Her ruby red eyes came in contact with my gaze," You called?"

"You were awake?" I smirked, brushing a finger over her eyebrow and down her velvet skin.

Adele smiled and lightly kissed my collarbone," Of course. I wouldn't want you taking advantage of me, now."

"Now why would I do that?" I asked, rolling her onto her back.

"Because..." she smirked mischievously and nipped my bottom lip," You find me simply irresistible. I know you were watching me sleep."

A wide beam flashed over my lips as I lowered myself onto her," Hm, maybe you're right. You just look so angelic when you're asleep."

Red flushed over her cheeks as she tilted her chin away and exposed her tender neck. I gulped and lightly kissed the soft skin there, gently sucking and nipping at the area making her arch her back slightly. Her small yet slender fingers prodded and massaged my back as I continued over the skin of her collarbone.

The clothes that once covered her body were shed onto the floor a while ago after the fight we had, but not everything was lost. She still had on her undergarments, and I slept in only my boxers, so it wasn't a major loss.

Heat and friction built up quickly, making a smooth layer of sweat glisten over our bodies as we continued to lock lips underneath the sheets. Adele's fists balled up into my loose hair and tugged slightly as I found the spot that made her moan and arch into me.

"E-Edward..." she called and tilted her head back onto the white pillows; her hair pooled out around her head and glistened in the moonlight. Her swollen pouty lips covered the skin of my forehead and traveled over my eyelid to my cheeks.

The cool metal of her automail clashed with mine, but was still lighter and more slender to fit her small form. I smirked and clenched my eyes tightly as I collapsed fully upon her, arms tired from holding us both up," Did I take it to far?"

"N-no, I'm fine...just worn out..." she chuckled and ran her flesh fingers through my hair, lips caressing my brow," Besides, if we did go to far, I would have definitely stopped you."

"Why?" I asked cocking my head and watching her carefully, a light blush over my cheeks. Adele stared up at me blankly and began to laugh, making me slightly upset at her," What's so funny?

"We're too young to have sex, Edward," she answered, wiping sweat from under my eyes," When the time is right, you'll know it."

"I understand, but...when the time comes, I don't want to _'have sex' _with you." A smirk covered my lips as I leaned in closer so our noses were touching," I want to make love to you."

Adeke blushed violently but remained stunned as her lashes batted involuntarily, shadowing her rosy cheeks. Her chest and stomach pressed tightly against mine as I lay between her legs, enjoying the feel of her skin.

"I...I don't know what to say, Edward..." she shook her head as tears cluttered to her eyes and ran down the side of her face," I can't say anything-"

"Say you love me as much as I love you," I stated and pressed my lips over hers and pulled away gently.

"I love you, Edward," Adele paused and then whispered softly," As much as you love me."

I chuckled and rested my head upon her bosom, felling the content breaths she was giving beneath me," We may be young, but...I don't care what others say."

"Edward..."she closed her eyes and sighed," I'm so tired."

My lips fell over hers once more, kissing her goodnight. Adele's breaths became calmer and more even as I rested over her, quite content on sleeping in the same room with her once more. It was just easier to fall asleep like this.

"I love you, Adeke."

**-Resembol- 7:30 A.M.-**

**-Alphonse's POV- **

The tent resided on the tallest hill underneath the tree, and I smiled, content to see it was still there. For some reason, I thought that father would disappear once more like he did when I was young.

I sigh contently and rushed up the hill, my metal armor clanking loudly from behind, wanting to see my father once more...just to prove he was still there. But when I called, no one responded.

There was silence from within the tent, and I kneeled down to peer inside. Father's blanket and pillow were stacked neatly at the center of the tent.

But father was no where to be seen.

"Father..."

**-The Rockbell Residence- 8:00 A.M.-**

**-Adele's POV-**

The sun's rays shined brightly into my eyes from the open window as I clutched the white sheet to my chest. Bird chirped loudly and brought a smile to my face at how peaceful this little town was. I could hear the calm swaying of the trees outside and the echoes of the river over the hill.

"It's so peaceful here in Resembol," I spoke to myself and crawled out from under the covers. The cool air met my warm skin as I shivered, goose bumps covering my skin," I wonder if Winry left me any clean clothes this morning."

A small stack of clothes were stacked and folded neatly upon the wooden vanilla desk. To my surprise, they were an old pair of clothes that I brought a while ago when I came to visit them. My fingers ran over the soft cotton fabric of my blue military pants as I chuckled and slipped them on over my red boy shorts.

Once I pulled the white tank top over my head and tied up my hair into a high ponytail, I laced up my boots and headed down the stairs. At the table, only Edward and Alphonse sat, and the others were nowhere in sight.

"Oh! Good morning Adele!" Alphonse waved and pulled out a chair for me," Please, sit down!"

I eyed him cautiously and smirked," What's gotten into you Alphonse? You seem a little jumpy."

"Father, he's-"

"If things were going to turn out like this, we should have hurt him when we could," Edward sighed and scratched his head with his automail hand.

Alphonse jumped up and sounded anxious," No kidding around... Let's go find him, quickly!"

"Where did he go?" I asked and quirked and eyebrow at the two," Don't tell me he ran off on you two again."

"After all that, he must have left on another journey!" Edward seemed to twitch a little, yet smirked and turned his head towards me," How great is he now?"

'_What is he trying to say_?' I asked myself and narrowed my eyes onto his sarcastic form,' _I swear, if he_-'

"Fine!" Alphonse stated and clenched his hands at his side and turned to open the door," Then I'll do it alone!"

"Wait, Alphonse!" I called and reached to grab his armor as Mustang and Riza walked through the door," We cannot leave here for a while." Edward and Alphonse watched me carefully as Roy and Riza came to stand beside me.

"We got a call from Sergeant Farman at the station," Riza spoke with her hands planted firmly at her side," The investigation troops have arrived."

"We'll go and send them back," Roy finished as his eyes scanned Edward harshly.

My feet carried me to Edward's side as I kneeled down and placed my automail hand over his flesh one comfortably. That cocky smirk spread once more over his features as his blond hair fell over his shoulders," Is that alright, covering for wanted people?"

"I don't fully believe your story yet, and I find Adele's much more realistic," Roy answered simply and smirked," I plan to see the truth about the Fuhrer for myself."

The door from the basement opened slowly, and Cheska walked steadily around it," And if you found out...that this was the truth?"

An eerie silence filled the room as the two watched each other with harsh eyes, and my grip on Edward's hand tightened. Hawkeye's gaze wandered from each of us in the room, until falling back upon the Colonel.

A coy smile plastered over the Colonel's features as he began to walk towards Cheska who tensed once his hand fell upon her shoulder. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone, and Mustang trotted over to the door, not looking back. Riza followed, but stopped in the open doorway and glanced at Edward and me, saluting us both.

Edward gasped and straightened up as a goofy smile came over his face, and he waved. The door slammed shut quietly, leaving all of us in a sort of daze. Pinako appeared from behind Cheska and glanced at the door, then back at us at the table.

"Now, well...shall we have you get in the basement?" she asked, arms behind her back.

Edward jumped up, making me jolt from surprise and let go of his arm," Huh? There's no need to-"

Cheska laughed and pointed at each of us, until Pinako snapped that she would be joining us, making her shudder. Shaking my head lightly, I chuckled and began to head down the dank stairs on my own.

"Adele, wait up!" Edward groaned and climbed down the stairs himself. Alphonse followed right behind him, seeming to have trouble since his armor feet were a little too large for the stairs.

We each settled onto the cold cement floor, and I began to wish that I brought my jacket," Wow, it sure is freezing down here."

"They do say hot air rises and cool air sinks," Cheska noted and made me chuckle.

'_Of course, I know that_...' I giggled and leaned into Edward's flesh shoulder, playing with his fingers. I had braided his hair and he put on his black over coat.

"Where has father gone?" Alphonse asked out of the blue making Edward come to attention but mellow out.

"Keep quiet..." Ed said and tilted his head towards my shoulder and blew a warm air across it," More importantly, how is the Colonel planning to check the truth about the Fuhrer and the others?"

'_I wish I could answer each of their questions, and that this could all be over soon_,' I thought glancing up at the low ceiling,' _but that information won't help anything...it will only bring trouble and we don't need anymore of that at the moment_.'

"Hm...That secretary can't possibly have been in the military for more than four years..." Alphonse droned as Edward agreed, resting on his elbows.

"Uh, if you're talking about Juliette Douglas, she's been in the military for almost 14 years!" Cheska stated, fixing her glasses upon her nose.

Edward shook his head and clasped his hand in mine," That can't be possible."

"It can! After all, she's the cause of the Ishbalan War Conflict," Cheska spoke confidently making me jolt.

"No! That's not true!" I shuddered and clutched my head with worry,' _This can't be happening_...'

"Adele's right," Ed agreed but went onto a whole other subject," That story where a soldier shot a civilian is a lie."

"What?" Cheska gasped.

"The cause behind the Ishbal Civil Conflict was due to a special division of the military," Alphonse answered.

Cheska dropped to her knees and resided on all fours, eyes wide open," This can't be..."

"How do you know!" I snapped at her and glared at her form," I lived through it damn it! You could never imagine all the things I've went through in my life!"

She grew silent and Edward glanced at her, his eyes narrowing as he tried to calm me down. I was just so angry that she would even think that such a conflict could be cause by such an outrageous incident.

"I see...It was all done for the sake of Ishbal's Philosopher's Stone," Ed spoke, eyes widening making me jolt," If the people of Ishbal were forced into war..."

"...There might be someone to create the Philosopher's Stone with the Great Art..." Alphonse finished and turned towards Edward and I," They would go that far!"

Then it hit. My body began to quiver and shake with pure fear! All of the time, they were trying to find that Philosopher's Stone...the one inside of me. My hands clutched my temples as I got onto my knees and growled," All of it was...planted by those damn homunculi!"

"Adele!" Alphonse called and reached out, but Cheska interrupted.

"So that's it..." she whispered to herself," Hughes had found out that much...and was killed."

'_W-what...what did she say_?' Those two words that made the tears pour heavily down my cheeks,'_ That empty feeling inside...that remained there all alone was-'_

A large hole was blown through the floor as a cold arm grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me through. I could hear Edward yelling at the top of his lungs as Winry guarded the door so he couldn't get through," Don't fucking kid with me!"

"What's wrong with you!" Winry asked, pushing him back as I climbed out of Alphonse's arms," Adele, help me here!"

"Winry, is it true? Lieutenant Hughes..." I stuttered as tears treaded down my cheeks," It happened right after we left Central, didn't it?"

"Bastards, they didn't even tell us about it!" Edward growled and still fought to get past her and to the door until he realized and grabbed Winry by the shoulders," Did you know about it!"

Winry's blue eyes glanced away to the floor," Sorry...I found out a little while ago..."

"Please go back inside!" Cheska kept Al back and tried to push him back into the basement.

"You've got to be kidding!" Edward pushed Winry back and she caught herself on the table," If Hughes got killed, it was our fault!"

That fact stung my heart as I fell forward onto my knees, tears pooling on the floor,' _Please...tell me that this...this is not my fault...I don't want to be responsible...for killing another loved one...Not Hughes...not Hughes_...'

"And even with that he..." Edward turned to the door until the one behind us shot open and Pinako walked through.

"That's enough! Stop fooling around and think of others around you!" she slammed her foot on the ground and walked to my side," He didn't keep you in the dark out of malice. I've heard about that Hughes guy, and it looks like he knew quite a lot. But Mustang doesn't want you driven by thoughts of revenge. He wants you to realize that there are more important things. Don't you think so?"

"But..." Edward's face was shaded by his bangs as he stared intently at the wooden floor.

"I...was wrong about him, all that time," Cheska said and continued," I thought that that Colonel didn't care at all about Brigadier General Hughes. But what if..."

"'I'll...become the most respected man in this country'," I quoted and glanced up at everyone, tears ceasing," Because he swore to."

"For that, he must search for the right path, and not be taken in by negative thoughts about revenge..." Alphonse spoke strongly," The Colonel is an adult..."

"How can that be!" Edward shouted but stood still," When one close to you is killed, when you know who is behind this, having something more important then revenge...is that how adults do things!"

"You too, in order to achieve your goals, became a dog of the military, didn't you?" Pinako reminded him, and patted my back.

"That bastard...I really...hate him." Edward stated under his breath and clenched his fists.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, here's the next chapter. I guess I lied about making it longer, but I think it has enough suspense and fluff in it, so you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Besides, I have enough work to do on other stories, although this one is my favorite, as all of you know, lol. I'm listenin' to "We're the Young Generation" by The Monkeys. I'm all worked up about next years Anime Expo too...so I'm to sidetracked to write anymore on this chapter. That doesn't mean that I don't look forward to reading your reviews though!**

**Enjoy, Rate, Review!**

**-Heart-**


	19. The Philosopher's Stone

**Disclaimer: First off, I don't own FMA, but I do own all the OC's I made, so if you're a creator of FMA, then buzz off. Either that, or enjoy the wonderfulness of what is EdoxAdeke fluff! Hahahaha, but I will be honest and say that you do a good job as is, and if you want to live, make another season after the movie!**

**Damn it, I've been so pissed off with my lack of FMA editing and updating, and I'm sure all of you guys are too. Well, big story... High school has been in action for the past 5 weeks if you want to know where I've been. Yesterday was Homecoming, so I can honestly say that I'm tired as heck from dancing and crap. BUT! I'm out here updating cause even I want to know what happens to Edo and Adele next! Wow, I just had this huge sugar rush and whatnot, lol. Now I'm feeling very talkative... but I'll skip all of that and skip to the review replies that you all love sooo much! Muahahaha, of course, if you didn't write one, skip right on ahead:**

**Mei Fire: **... About the misspelled names, I really don't care, lol. Not to sound mean or anything, they can be spelt either way. The translations get mixed up a lot and what not, and if you ever watched the Japanese version of FMA and listened, you can clearly hear them say_ Farman _instead of _Falman_. It's something with the Japanese alphabet since they don't have a single_ L _sound. About _Cheska, _or however her name is spelt, I don't really care about her character and she won't play much of a role in this story; hence the reason she's a total dunderhead in my story... And besides that, Juliette can be spelt either way, and I choose to go with my background's way of spelling, and also with the translations. So yep. That about sums it all up. About the EdoxAdeke part, I did the same thing, lol. It took forever to write, but I was happy the way it turned out.

**White Alchemist Taya:** I have to agree, lol. It took forever to write, but it turned out great didn't it?

**The Figgy: **HA! I knew everyone would enjoy the last chapter! Was it from that little... beginning scene? Or was it just the mood or something, lol.

**Beautifly 92: **Lol, I know! And at your request, here's the next chapter!

**Xbakatare: **Well, If it's a cookie you want... /_digs in pocket for cookie_/ _throws them at you/_ Take them all and _EAT THEM TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT_!!! while reading this chapter... you'll need the chocolate...

**-Kishumi-: **I actually can't answer that question myself. I spent many minutes typing and debating with myself whether or not to actually kill him off. In the end, it'll all work out with what I planned. I'll just tell you that Hughes death will link in a very sly way with Adele in the end. So keep your eye out for helpful clues!

**Greatest Ninja: **_YESH_!_ NEW READER_!_ I LOOOOOOVE NEW READERS_! But I'm sorry you had to start reading now ever since I became a _VERY SLOW _updater... I'll admit a thousand times over, I'm a _HUGE_ procrastinator. So sorry for the lack of writing and whatnot.

**Kosa Kinoshita: **I know what you mean. I was soooo drained up on ideas for this story, until I talked with my friend a little bit. I was actually thinking of putting this chapter in a lot later then this, but I couldn't think of any other place to put it. So I adapted it so it'd fit right in. There are some spoilers in the end about what I was actually thinking of putting in, but read the chapter first!

**Just a note before we start: If you want to enhance the of this story, play the song "Angels" by Within Temptation to enhance the sadness and angst theme of this story.. May I suggest You Tube?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**- The Unforgivable Sin -**_

The earth was rough and cold beneath his fingers and began to collect underneath his nails. His heart pounded deep within his chest as he dug deeper into the ground for what lied six feet under.

The sun was setting in the distance, highlighting the tears that coursed freely down his cheeks.

"I have to do this..." He wept quietly to himself as he peeled back the wooden hinges to the withering box, "I have to do this for my future... **our** future..."

His cold damp hands wrapped around the dead item as he wrapped it tightly in a thick cloth, and tied it off. His heart shook heavily as the smell shot up through his nostrils and nearly made him vomit.

He clasped the item once more to his chest and rocked it back and forth, hoping to feel it beat once more... just once more...

"Mother... forgive me."

**- _The Angels in Heaven Wept Today_ -**

**- Adele's POV -**

Edward left.

He exited the Rockbell house without a sound and disappeared over the hills and into the sunset. I couldn't stop him... not that I attempted to in the first place. I was overtaken by the uncontrollable waves of denial and disbelief.

All of my emotional barriers broke down, and I felt vulnerable once more.No matter how hard I strove, no more tears would come. Even though I was overcome with grief, those damnable droplets of water wouldn't fall and console my overwhelming torment and anguish!

My heart wept out and sobbed for the long fallen soldier how was deathly close to my heart, but now so far away in body and spirit. I couldn't feel his existence anymore and the warmth he provided in the depths of my heart. More than anything...

"I want to see him again... just once more!" I called out to the stars above, dry-eyed and cynical. In the empty vaults of my mind, I could hear his deep and comforting voice echo and die as the memories that remained... began to fade away into oblivion.

The rough wooden shingles scrapped against my flesh as I brought my knees up to my chest. The anger and hate of the past wars and the treatment of my people bit deep into my mind, making my head pound in my hands.

"Why do you punish me so... if you want us to live in peace and tranquility, why do you put us through Hell and torture?!"

As any sane person would expect, the Heaven's didn't answer. The cold night air brushed harshly against my skin cooling off the heat that was building up... but something else was there. A very familiar presence...

A rough metallic object graced the exposed skin of my upper-arm...

"Does this help?"

"Ed... you're back." I stated leaning back into that comforting warm embrace, "Where did you go?"

"Don't worry about that..."

Out of the corner of my eye, something glinted. A metal object raising up to meet that glowing moon...

"Edward, what is that?" I squinted and tilted my head to catch a glimpse of that awkward toothy smirk.

"Go to sleep, girl!"

_**CRACK!**_

**-Alphonse's POV-**

"Al, don't you think you should go check on her?" Winry asked as she dried the dishes from the earlier meal, "Adele's been up on the roof for an awful long time..."

"Don't you think she needs her time to think though?" I questioned staring out the window for a moment, cold rain pelting the windows, "Colonel Hughes was like a father to her, so... she must be really sad."

"Sometimes when you're sad... it's best not to be by yourself," Winry spoke and set down the current dish she was running the soft cloth over. "I know that from experience... so I should know."

The kitchen was filled with silence as I remembered how it was like to loose mom. Even though brother and I were never alone, I couldn't help that an enormous amount of my heart was taken away. It was just so empty without mother there that... we resorted to the unforgivable... and created a sin. Maybe that's what Winry's trying to say, but I know Adele, she'd never do what we did... not with Hughes.

"I guess you're right," I replied and stood up from the old oak-wood chair. "Thanks, I'll be right back."

"Sure thing Al, and when your done, bring her back down here!" Winry smiled as I ascended up the creaky stairs.

The hallway was dark and empty since everyone had closed up for the night. Besides, it's not like anyone would be out at this time of night in the countryside... although, Edward still hasn't come home. Opening the white door to Adele's room, the moonlight seeping in from the ajar French doors flooded my vision like a majestic white wave. The vanilla drapes billowed in the wind, and danced softly to the howl of the night air. However, one aspect of the room that made it the way it was... was missing.

"Adele, it's getting late!" I called out the balcony and peering over the loose shingles of the roof. A small knit blanket sat in all it's lonesome as it's tasseled ends fluttered about. It was left in a wad like someone had been sitting about, wrapped in it's folds only moments before. A gust of wind blew past and knocked it about the roof into my arms as rain began to patter and collect on my armor.

However, a small puddle of a hardly noticeable liquid caught my attention. The rain pelted itself against the substance and died it a light pinkish tone as I attempted to squint at it...

"That's not blood... but what is it?" I asked myself as my armor began to rattle, the stained material of the blanket glowing. "It can't be... but..."

"You catch on quick... _Alphonse_."

**-_ For the soul doomed to die... _-**

**-Adele's POV-**

A door to the left slammed making me jump from the soft cushioning beneath me. The window to the right was golden and shut tightly, but still gave a clear vision of what laid on the outside of the room. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon of many trees as my harsh red eyes reflected back at me in the pane.

My skull pounded from what had crushed it only hours before as I some fingers through my hair, dried blood flaking onto my fingers. That question still lingered about where I was, but that was the last thing that I was worrying about.

Leaning on the door was who I feared and hated most; their faint purple eyes shining with malice and excitement. His finger went to brush away a fleck of dust on his pale cheek, but he spoke suddenly with a toothy smirk, "There, you have something on your cheek."

"Damn you..." I growled as I blinked away the tears that were forming in my eyes, the red liquid staining my fingertips, "This was all part of your little plan! You-... You took him from me!"

"Poor little Pest," the Sin brushed off his black spandex suit, a lazy glint in his eye. "You wouldn't have come another way."

"If you wanted me, you should have just asked, Envy," I narrowed my crimson eyes in his direction. "You know I have to obey that fool's orders."

The Sin shrugged letting his long green hair flare over his shoulders, "I guess it was just to fun to resist, my little Pest. Don't fake like you never expected it, Adeke. We've been after you for years, and I know you were expecting this day to come soon. '_Better now than later_', as you used to say. They aren't around to see the process... what a shame."

"Edward and Alphonse aren't coming..." I muttered as I backed up on the silken sheets of the king sized bed, "And don't taunt me, so..."

"Did I hit a soft spot, Adeke?" Envy pouted and leaned in, face-to-face. I could feel his hot breath over my cheeks and I felt nauseous, "You don't know how wrong you are."

The door shot open and a suit of armor was tossed in and clattered across the wooden floor boards till it came to a rest on the crimson carpet. The arms were tied behind it's back with think ropes and it's legs were bonded together as well. The spiked helmet tilted upwards as the body laid chest-plate down...

My breath caught in my throat as I nearly choked back on my tears, "A-Alphonse! What... what is he..."

"You're punishment, Pestilence, is Death," Envy paused pushing me back onto the pillows and stepping next to Al, placing his foot upon the cool surface of his metal plates, "As his."

With a swift kick, Al's head flew across the room into my grasp as I screamed, noticing my hands were bound together," A-Alphonse, are you alright?"

"Adele, what is going on?" he pleaded in my arms, voice filled with fear, "Please, tell the truth! Why do the homunculus want you?!"

The room swayed as I shook my head side to side, dropping his helmet onto the sheets as tears began to collect again, "I c-can't tell you... You shouldn't even be here!"

"Aww, what a touching moment," Envy laughed clutching his sides as I glared up at him through raging tears. "To bad her tears say it all."

The Sin licked his lips and set Al's helmet on the nightstand, knocking me back once more as his current form curled over my body. Long tendrils of green hair splayed around us as his face came down to mine, crimson tears pooling besides my ears. That lustful gaze still remained in his dark purple eyes, making them glow with a mysterious light.

"Adele!"

I could hear Alphonse's calls as those strong hands pressed against my sides and thighs, but I couldn't move or struggle. My body trembled from the closeness of the Sin as his cool breath caressed my features. But it wasn't with pleasure...

Something deep within was stirring once more as numbness spread throughout my limbs and my torso; the same pain that I felt when Alphonse's chest cavity pressed against my skin. A red tint began to stain my tanned body and burn through my clothes as they flickered with a red substance and shriveled up. Thread my thread the material faded into nothing making my face flush and more tears collect in my eyes.

"Envy, please... don't do this anymore!" I cried out and withered under his figure in pain, "Please don't..."

"Getting weaker are we, Pest?" he asked and leaned closer, grinding his hips into my bare stomach as I cringed, "That's it... cry for me!"

A cool object slid against my cheek making me shudder into the sheets, goose bumps spreading over my skin. Envy lapped up the tears racing down my cheeks as I only cried more, getting sicker and sicker by the minute.

**-Alphonse's POV-**

"Adele!" I cried and tried to look away, but the lack of a body prevented me from doing so.

From under Envy's form, her body went rigid as he licked at the red substance falling from her eyes. Adele's body was stiff and dyed a dark auburn like she just got a sunburn from the Desert.

Where was Edward?! He's always around to save the day, but now... Adele's in deep trouble, and he's not even around to... prevent this.

'_I have to do something_!' I growled and glanced to my body, but couldn't help but look back as I heard a muffled scream come from the bed, "A-Adele!"

Envy ran his tongue between her exposed chest as her back arched and eyebrows knitted, wrists being restrained above her rich chocolate hair. A red like liquid began to ooze out of almost every pore on her body as she gasped and gritted her teeth, head jerking in my direction. Her crimson eyes were hazed over and dull as the substance trailed down her body, Envy feeding off of it merrily.

"You... won't get it..." Adele's weak voice croaked until a red liquid spurted from her mouth silencing her. The green-haired Sin chuckled lightly and with his free-hand, pushed her sweat and red stained hair out of her face. His mouth covered hers as her eyes shot open, his gloved hand coming back to latch onto her chest once more.

"I beg to differ." He spoke as I began to sob as he violated her with his hands, her eyes clenched as tears gathered at the thick brown lashes. "How does it feel, being so helpless at a time like this? Unable to help at all?"

"You-"

"The Stone will be mine, and it'll be her death!" Envy cackled and narrowed his eyes at me, "Just like the Stone inside you!"

"You bastard!" I mentally clenched my teeth, not able to feel the pain I wanted to so I could beat the living hell out of the homunculus. "How _dare_ you touch her like that! Damn you!"

A sudden knock came from the door making each of us jolt, "Envy, Dante asks for your presence."

The wooden door creaked open and Wrath stood in the door way glaring at the other sin. Taking a moment to glimpse down at Adele, his eyes filled with hunger, but he ripped his gaze away and stumbled out the door as Envy threw a vase at him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbled and glared at the ajar doorway. He sat up and licked his lips and hands free of the red liquid and pressed his palms onto his hips. "We'll be back later."

The door slammed once more, knocking my head onto the hard wooden floor with a thunk. My vision of Adele's shaking and gasping figure haunted my mind as her breathing could be heard echoing through my armor.

"Adele..."

Then... I woke up.

**-Meanwhile-**

"I may be at my limit... but so are you."

"You can hide your deteriorating body behind those clothes as long as you wish, but that stench won't fool anybody."

"Hoenheim." Dante clutched at the burgundy material of her dress with a scowl but shook it of with a firm smile, "That's right. We haven't meet in a good, several hundred years. I suppose we should sit together and talk... since I haven't been able to try out this new, young body of mine."

"Sorry, but I have a wife." Hoenheim stated, ignoring her raunchy actions, but they didn't seem to phase her.

With open arms she laughed and said, " I am aware, and I had a husband too. One after another, after another, after another! Otherwise, someone would find out my secret!"

"Trisha will always be the first and last woman I will ever love." Dante spun around until Hoenheim's words pulled her back. Her arms flapped back down, limply, at her sides as her back faced him.

"Is that so..." she turned, flipping her short black hair our of her face, peering over her shoulder, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one who whispered sweet words of love in my ear when we first met?"

"Can we please stop this?" Hoenheim sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

Her eyes grew a deadly shade of purple as she tilted her head towards the floor, "Four hundred years ago, we created it. We used the lives of those who escaped witch hunts... and those who would eventually die from the Black Plague. And slowly... we created the Philosopher's Stone. But... as a result, you nearly died. Like your son, I managed to attach your soul to another thing... but only the body of another man. Then... we became immortal."

"You've been using the stone to switch into different bodies over the years..." Lust muttered, still trapped firmly to the vanilla walls.

"Yes, that's right."

Lust's pupils grew smaller as she struggled against the restraints, "That can't be! Then... why did you have to look for one who could create the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Ever since Hoenheim of Light disappeared, I needed to." Dante added simply, but grew angry, "Why? Why did you leave me?!"

The elder man looked up and spoke softly, "Dante, there is no such thing as immortality."

**-Alphonse's POV-**

"What... what happened?" I spoke softly, glancing around the familiar room, "This is where brother and I sleep at the Rockbells..."

"Alphonse, come here quick!" Winry called from the kitchen, "There was a phone call!"

"Coming!" I replied and scattered from the room with out noticing the ropes that lay piled on the floor.

**-Winry's POV-**

I held the pie that Grandma and I were in the middle of baking when the phone rang, scaring us both. The voice on the other end was freaky sounding, and not only that, but he was asking for the Elric brothers.

"This is all he wanted. He left his phone number for you when you could get back with him..." I explained and handed it to Alphonse, "He said his name was Mr. Shou and that he wanted to meet up with you. He was crying too..."

"Shou?" he muttered and backed up a little, examining the pie, until his head came back up," Huh?"

"You know him?" Grandma Pinako asked, holding out her pipe as I jumped from his sudden outburst.

"N-no," he waved his hands in front of us. "Wow, Winry that looks great! I'm sure brother will love it!"

Den barked from outside the house making us all look in that direction, but I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with Alphonse. He seemed pretty jittery; and Adele hadn't come down either. I suppose she's fast asleep.

"It's brother!" Al handed me the cake and took off towards the front door, "Brother! What happened to you... Brother?"

Edward clutched something in his pocket, eyes shut closed and face covered with dirt. But that look immediately faded as he glanced up and smiled, "Oh, I went out for a bit. I covered our tracks to make it look like we were headed north. I even let myself be seen, then I tripped on my way back."

"I could have come along too, you know." Al pouted as Edward walked on by and into the house where we waited.

"What would you do if the homunculus found you?" Ed scolded Alphonse, but smiled as he agreed, "So did anything come up?"

"Some strange man called earlier." Pinako stated catching Ed's attention, but Al diverted it.

"I swear I don't know him! Maybe it was the police or something!" he jeered and waved his hands around once more, that innocent expression pouring out again.

"I see." Edward blinked and sniffed the air, catching the smell of the pie, "Oh, I'm soooo hungry!"

"Al, when you went to check on Adele, was she alright?" I asked slicing up some pieces of the chocolate pie, "Knowing about now, if I were her, I'd be downing this whole thing."

"Adele... what do you mean?" Edward asked after shoving his piece into his mouth, "Is she still on the roof?"

Alphonse seemed to tense up and lowered his gaze to meet the boards of the old wooden floor, "Brother, there's something going on."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As I told Kosa-san, I had two original ideas for this chapter. One was to have Alphonse witness the rape of Adele to get the Philosopher's Stone out, or have Alphonse watch Adele get severely violated by envy, all to get the Philosopher's Stone. Well, my friend and I decided that it would be way better if Envy just "severely violated" Adele to get the Stone instead since we're savin' all that for Edward. Later reasons will be shown too, so don't worry!**

**So, how did everyone like the chapter? I worked all morning getting this out, but I'm not that worked up over it, lol.**

**Enjoy, Rate, Review!**

**-Heart-**


	20. The Truth Is Never Easy

**Disclaimer****: First off, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters. I do, however, own all OC's that appear in this fanfic.**

**I can't believe you guys still put up with me, lol. This editing deal is getting just rediculous. I'll spare you all for a good chapter, and skip to the replies from those who left reviews. I'm so sorry if I left you out or missed a review, cause I lost track of where I left off. I had to go back two review pages to where I thought I left off, lol. Yet again, thank you all!:**

**Beautifly92: **Oh, I understand completely, but you'll find out in this chapter that it was anything but a dream, lol.

**White Alchemist Taya: **Yes, I was feeling quite horrid with myself too, cause I thought I put a little to much torture into it. In this chapter though, you'll discover the worst form of torture...

**Dreamangelsakky: **Lol, surprisingly I didn't need much counsoling from you. I sortta wrote it on my own will, without even noticing... I had to fill in a lot, so it was fun non-the-less. Oh yes, and a little personal-public message... ANSWER YOUR PHONE! lol

**GreatestXNinja: **Thanks, lol. Now you can scream again, cause now this chapter is out, and I swear the next one is on it's way, lol.

**Xx-Moonlit Rose-xX: **Thanks for the review, lol. It made me laugh when I read it, cause I sortta do the same thing in cases like that, lol.

**Katyann:** What does "aqw" mean? And yes, for you, here is the next chapter!

**-Kishumi-: **Alright, alright, lol. Here you go!

**Just a note before we start: If you want to enhance the of this story, play the song "Already Over, Pt. 2" by RED to enhance the angsty theme of this story... May I suggest You Tube?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- The Truth Is Never Easy-**

A faint melody echoed off the dome-like walls of the vast toom. Mozart. Simple yet classical adding an even deeper sence of royalty to the theme of the supposed living quaters. Hues of burgandy rimmed with lace and ropes of gold, contrasted heavily with the rich red-oak floors and marble walls. Yet, the beings living on the inside were far from the average beings of royalty...

"I see you've awakened, Adele, dear." Dante smirked upon the couch, not bothering to look up from her sewing, "I didn't know if you'd leave your room or not, but I was certain you woulnd't attempt to escape."

Adele wrapped the emerald gown arond her shaking form, refusing to move. Her feet were firmly planted where she stood, arms enclosing around her chest; a poor attempt to shield herself from Dante's view.

This thin material hugged her curves and highlighted her limbs which were shaking from the lack of strength and the fear of what impact her actions would have. Her muscles ached from her attempt to stand straight up, her head held high, which was only turning the jabbing feeling onto her spine.

"Why don't you sit down? You've had a long night with Envy I presume? Pity..." Dante sighed heavily and continued to lace thick scarlet and vanilla ribbons through the rungs of a corset, "You two could have made the perfect lovers. I would want nothing but the best for my son, but the departure might have been a little to hard on him. He must get it from his mother."

The immediate distaste for this young, yet old-fashioned woman completely spilled oer the tolerance Adele had been holding up for this conversation, "Clearly your _son_ and I never got off to a good start with his main intention to slaughter me."

Her shaky, tanned hand brought the loose folds of the garment to cover the bruised and scared flesh of her torso, heat gathering in her cheeks. Dante chuckled and carefully dusted off the garment in her thin arms, dark amethyst eyes pearing out from under her ebony bangs.

"I see..." Dante paused, bringing up the clump of material in her lap to unfold a gorgeous scarlet dress, "Come closer and let me see if these measurements are right; this must fit! Envy has told me you are very blessed, so I might have made this a little too small."

Curious ruby eyes peared out from under thick chocolate lashes, an expression of utter bemusement washing over her bronzed features. Adele stepped closer to get a better glimpse at the delicate design on the burgandy mass, "Is that for me?"

Dante nodded patiently, standing to allow the dress to unfold itself and form into it's true state, "It is." The material enveloped all attention from the vast room; the music even seemed to fade into the distance, replaced with the rippling sounds of the dress when it swept over the wooden floor-boards.

Its long, delicate folds graced the floor in a swift and fluttery movement as if it floated. The concealed, steel ribs of the corset were heavily lined with intricate designs of golden roses and vines. Ivory ribbons laced the corset pieces together and were tied in meticulous bows that flowed down the thick pleats.

"It's gorgeous. Almost as beautiful as you, my dear. But no quite..." Dante concealed a malicious smirk with a soft tilt of her head, studying her work carefully, "My intentions are only for it to bring out your inner beauty."

"What for?" Adele asked cautiously, allowing her fingers to gently caress the silk material of the gown, "I was lead to believe that when on is being held hostage, they weren't treated to such delicacies."

"Well, my dear," Dante smiled, her purple gem eyes meeting those stone garnet orbs she longed to drain of their life, "Your too special to be a hostage. Your purpose is already insured, but why not use you as bait to reel in my future lover while we're at it? We could have had you drained and dead already... However, I don't want to spend my enternity with out an immortal lover by my side."

"The Philosopher Stone is never enough, and I correct?" Adele growled taking a firm breath and forming fists at her sides; her fingernails making cresent shaped indents in the skin of one palm, steel clashing against steel in the other, "You crave more and you'll do anything to get it."

"It won't be easy, of course. Like father, like son." Dante spoke as if she was complaining to a trustworthy friend, setting down the dress and patting the cushion next to her, "Hohenheim still feels for that old dead broad of his... the wench is dead and he still choses her over his former lover!"

"And you want my body, why?" Adele asked, crimson eyes flashing dangerously; she knew the truth wasn't going to be a joyous discovery.

"I thought it'd be easy for a high ranking alchemist to figure out, but I'm sure you already know in your heart." Dante glanced up at the enraged Ishbalan glaring from above her, "The only way to bring the Elric boy here is to capture his lover and the only way to make him love _me_ is for me to become _her_."

Adele's heartbeat quickened making her ribcage shudder in protest to its rapid movement, "He'll never fall for it. He's smarter than those thick-skull humonculi give him credit for!"

"If I can't have the Elric I love, then what makes you believe that you can have your lover?" she cooed in a voice dripping with venom, the depths of her eyes swirling with malice; the glare upon her soft face made the young Ishbalan's insides clinch and churn nervously. "Unlike the the majority of mortals here on Earth, I make sure I get what I want. Nothing gets in the way, and if it does, it does't last much longer."

"I suppose I'm the one with not much of a choice then." Adele groaned and slumped into an uncomfortable armchair, not bothering to cover up the exposed sliver of skin escaping from the slipping emerald garment...

"What is the point of fighting anymore if I keep losing? What is the point of fighting if I know every waking moment of my life that I'm being hunted for something I long to destory? What is the point of going on it I know I'm going to eventually die at the hands of who wants the damn stone inside of me?!"

"Finally realizing the truth, my dear?" Dante gave a hearty chuckle and went back to her sewing, "Good. Now that we've got that out of the way, why don't you be a good girl and sit quietly while I finish your funeral gown."

It wasn't a question... it was a statement that stung her heart, tears threatening gathering up at the rims of her garnet eyes, and spill down her bronzed skin.

"Yes, mother dearest." Adele growled with hatred, tilting her head back into the burgandy cushion, biting her lip in anger.

Why hadn't she attacked her yet? All of this could have been over if she just unleashed all her power. That goddamned power everyone overrated, never knowing what it could do... never knowing the full extent of their own words. That godforsaken power that could wipe out an entire race like the military had destroyed her village, pillaging for that power.

But if she did...

Everything would be normal again. No more Philosophers Stone... no more humonculi... no more... Adele. Edward would move on, never knowing the truth about the whereabouts of the beloved stone he searched for. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the humonculi and Dante's evil plans; he could even take over the military with his expertise!

He would forget about her and return Alphonse and himself to their original bodies, find another woman and start a beautiful family. Alphonse could go back and finally express his love for Winry, and they can have a beautiful wedding on the hillside of Resembool.

The world would revolve without her on it, not bothering the other inhabitants. Roy and Riza would hopefully get married and have their very own daughter to look over; they wouldn't have to watch over Adele anymore. Third Lieutenant Denny and Second Lieutenant Ross could get together and make a happy family... and Elicia and Gracia would take perfect care of Noella-

But Edward... his heart would heal... right? He wouldn't have to worry about waking up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat searching for Adele. Crying out at night as they traveled, reaching in the sky for his lost love. He would move on like all the others, forgeting about her. But...

Just maybe she was wrong... maybe, she lied to herself... maybe...

There was so much more for Adele to live for.

--

**- Meanwhile -**

"... And that's all I remember. I don't know how I got back or why they let me go, but there is definately something going on."

You're kidding right, Al? Please tell me this is all a joke..."

The dimmed light from the gas-lamp in the corner cast an eerie glow throughout the small bedroom, capturing the strained features of the oldest Elric brother. His thick, black books clunked across the creaky floorboards while he paced the length of the room, running his gloved fingers through his loose golden locks.

In the opposite corner stood the youngest Elric, helmet avoiding his brother's occasional gaze, searching for the truth with his hawk-like eyes. The truth was rattling in the depths of his mind causing him to shiver in attempt to get rid of the horrid feeling eating at his soul.

"Brother... I was so afraid!" Alphonse collasped onto the soft white sheets, helmet between his large hands, "It was all so real..."

"She's not gone, damnit!" Edward yelled, punching the hard wood of the vanity table, glaring at his reflection. A quiet knock came from the doorway, Edward turning his leer straight towards the two women waiting for his attention. His glared lessened, stomach churning with optimisim. However their dark faces didn't support the hope that was building, "What? Did you find anything?!"

"Edward, Al... we checked the whole house and we couldn't find her." Winry stepped forward with something folded and dirty tucked in her arms. Pinako's glasses were covered over with a glare from the hallway light above-head, her face unreadable, leaving Ed's gaze to stray towards the small bundle.

"But we did find this hanging from the second story balcony."

Winry carefully handed Edward the dirt covered sheet, her blue eyes beginning to glow with tears. Taking the old knit quilt, Edward laid it out across the bed, face contorting in repungance. The young Rockbell treaded closer so she could aquire a better view of the stained spread, the same expression of abhorrance overcoming her as she pushed herself off Edward and away from the bed, "What _is_ that?!"

The quilt before them was stained with blotches of a thinned, ruby substance. Bits of mud from being dragged around the roof was evident, and small handprints of the thin liquid.

"That's Adele's blanket." Alphonse stated not taking his eyes away from the vista, "She had it with her when she went up onto the roof."

"Alphonse... is this blood?" Edward inquired, running his automail fingers over the mysterious stains. The blanket was still wet from being out in the rain for a while, which had just began to die down... that meant that there was a possibilty that this was blood before it was washed away. But it was still to thin... with a purplish tint to it.

"Edward, there is something going on with Adele that she is keeping from us..."

"What are you talking about, Alphonse?" Edward squinted from the lack of light, features softening at the quiet voice whispering from the suit of armor, "Adele was always honest with us... why? Is there-"

"The Philosophers Stone."

There was a pause as Winry glanced between the boys, "What?"

"Al, what are you talking about? What does that have to do with-"

"Brother... what if I told you that this journey was all an inadverdant set-up?" Alphonse asked, the shadows concealing the features of his helment. "That the reason Colonel Mustang sent Adele on this mission with us is because-"

"Because she's searching for her mother!" Edward cut him off, enraged at the mindless accusations he was throwing across the room so carelessly. He could feel the blood boiling beneath his skin, not wanting to listen to his brother continue; all he wanted was to find Adele and get her back. "Why did the humonculi take her, Alphonse?!"

Alphonse didn't answer, fists clenching at his sides as he stood up, coming to his full height. He towered over the occupants of the room, his helmet leering at the defiant face of his older brother. "You already have your answer," he spoke harshly, pointing a finger at the blanket before them.

"Oh my god," Winry gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth; the tears building up early began to spill. She fell back towards Pinako who grabbed her waist so she didn't fall over. "All this time, and I never actually listened to her..."

"Alphonse..." Edward stared blankly at the filthy quilt, realization hitting him like an invisible force, "This is..."

"Brother, Adele _is_ The Philosphers Stone."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, was that a powerful chapter or what? The Truth is revealed to Edward, although he doesn't believe it (but what do you expect)... and Adele has finally drawn to a conclusion a that this grim fate of her's is inescapable. **

**So, how did everyone like the chapter? I worked all morning getting this out like the last one, but no worries.**

**Enjoy, Rate, Review!**

**-Heart-**


End file.
